Dois amores, Uma escolha
by MahTaisho123
Summary: Movida pela dor da perda de seu noivo, Kagome fazia tudo o que estava a seu alcance para   ludibriar o infame Inuyasha de Falcon , vilão que arrasara com todos os seus sonhos.
1. Sumário

Europa - Inglaterra, 1142.

Movida pela dor da perda de seu noivo, Kagome fazia tudo o que estava a seu alcance para ludibriar o infame Inuyasha de Falcon , vil o que arrasara com todos os seus sonhos. Para se vingar, ela prendeu Inuyasha na torre do seu castelo. O problema era que dentro do castelo o poderoso Falcon representava uma amea a ainda maior, pois qualquer toque seu fazia o cora o de Kagome criar asas e flutuar direto para os bra os dele! 


	2. Prólogo

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Scarborough, Yorkshire, Inglaterra, 1142<p>

"Assassinato."

A incriminação ecoou pelo salão apinhado. Carregada de uma pessoa para outra, a palavra encontrou seu caminho até o homem acusado do ato infame. "Assassinato."

— Conde Inuyasha de Falcon, responsável pelo assassinato de Kouga Du Pree suas terras e propriedades serão confiscadas pela Coroa. — O religioso de roupa negra esboçou um sorriso satânico quando terminou a sentença — Sua vida será entregue ao demônio ao qual serviu.

De sua cadeira em posição de destaque, o rei Bankotsu se inclinou para frente.

— Inuyasha? — Ele esperou um segundo antes de prosseguir: — Falcon, você tem algo a dizer?

Inuyasha tinha muito a dizer, sim, mas engoliu a resposta sarcástica. O chão duro e frio sob seus joelhos o ajudava a manter a boca fechada. Acorrentado como um cão, não tinha condições de testar o humor do rei.

Assim, correu o olhar pelo salão lotado em busca de um aliado que jurasse por sua honra. Mas, por estranho que parecesse, todos que poderiam fazê-lo estavam ausentes.

Tentou mover os músculos doloridos e observou mais uma vez o salão iluminado por tochas em busca dos três homens que o haviam despertado de seu merecido cochilo. Os três o encararam, e seus olhos e lábios inchados e narizes quebrados deram a Inuyasha uma certa satisfação. Não facilitara as coisas para eles.

— Responda ao rei! — ordenou o religioso, fazendo a túnica preta descobrir suas pernas.

Inuyasha encarou o monarca, ignorando todo o resto, e mediu seus dizeres com cuidado. Sua vida e o bem-estar de sua família dependiam de sua capacidade de controlar a língua.

— Majestade, matei muitos homens enquanto servi suas ordens. Quem saberá se aqueles que pereceram no calor da batalha eram amigos ou inimigos?

— Ninguém lhe perguntou sobre uma batalha honrada. Estamos falando de uma emboscada covarde. — O religioso posicionou-se diante de Inuyasha, apoiou as mãos gordas nos quadris e fitou-o com firmeza.

Apesar de estar ajoelhado no chão, Inuyasha enfrentou o olhar duro quase de igual para igual. Aquele homem de Deus, se é que era o caso, tinha o poder de usurpar de Inuyasha tudo o ele mais amava.

— Servo do demônio! — acusou o religioso — O que você tem a falar sobre a morte do bom Kouga Du Pree?

Inuyasha memorizou as feições do homem. Não se esqueceria, nem perdoaria os atos do religioso contra ele. Determinado, dirigiu-se ao rei:

— Quem me acusa desse ato vil?

— Quem? — disparou o religioso — Que diferença isso faz? Você é culpado, e Deus Todo-Poderoso fará com que a justiça seja feita!

O barulho do salão aumentou à medida que os presentes opinavam sobre a morte de Du Pree.

— Basta! — gritou o rei Bankotsu. Em seguida, instruiu aos guardas que soltassem Inuyasha e ordenou — Siga-me.

Inuyasha levantou-se com dificuldade e esperou, impaciente, o guarda livrá-lo das correntes. Então, seguiu o rei, esfregando os braços para reativar a circulação. Um assobio desapontado encheu o salão.

Certo de que seu executor o aguardava, Inuyasha parou no limiar de entrada do pequeno aposento para onde o rei Bankotsu o levara. Quando viu que o lugar se achava vazio, à exceção de William, o conde de York, quase gritou de alívio.

Seus aliados podiam não ter comparecido ao salão, mas naquele local privativo se encontrava o único apoio de que Inuyasha precisava. Ao vê-lo, o conde ergueu uma taça para saudá-lo.

Assim que os três se sentaram, Bankotsu dirigiu-se aos outros dois:

— Falcon, ao permitir que as histórias sobre você ganhassem corpo, atraiu esse destino.

Bankotsu ficou em silêncio, dando a Inuyasha tempo para perceber a verdade do que dizia.

Inuyasha gostava das histórias sobre o Falcão Endiabrado, mesmo que não fossem verdadeiras. Afinal, elas haviam ganhado mais da metade das batalhas de que participara, salvando-o e aos seus homens de qualquer derrota.

No entanto, agora o revés o espreitava.

O rei apontou para a porta com um movimento discreto.

— Há alguns barões pedindo por sua vida. Parece que nem todos acreditam nessa história de assassinato, como não creram na anterior. Porém, agora a muito mais em jogo. Não posso perder com essa acusação nenhum dos apoios que tenho.

Mais uma vez, o rei era franco. A batalha pelo trono tivera um preço alto. Todos os que saíram do lado de Bankotsu para lutar com a imperatriz Kagura levaram homens e ouro consigo. Independente de qualquer amizade, Bankotsu não podia permitir que aquela questão ficasse entre ele e sua luta para manter o trono.

Inuyasha inclinou-se para frente e jurou:

— Majestade, por minha honra como cavaleiro leal, juro que não matei homem algum de modo tão covarde.

Bankotsu meneou a cabeça.

— Quando Kikyo morreu, o que afirmava valia pouco, mas quase todos fecharam os olhos. Contudo, agora não estamos nos referindo á uma mulher de língua afiada. Kouga Du Pree era querido por alguns e tratado com desconfiança por outros. Temo que fora deste aposento, Inuyasha, seu juramento não valha nada.

Inuyasha se contraiu com a lembrança da esposa infiel. Cinco anos se passaram. Quando pararia de estremecer à simples menção do nome dela?

— Só tenho minha palavra para provar minha inocência, Majestade.

— Pois encontre logo outra forma. Os homens reunidos aqui estão aborrecidos, e um julgamento por combate aliviaria essa condição.

Nem que o rei o atingisse com um machado, Inuyasha teria ficado tão aturdido. Sua boca ficou seca ao imaginar que teria de provar sua inocência em uma luta sem justiça ou honra. Nem a batalha, nem a morte o assustavam, mas seus acusadores arranjariam o evento e fariam o que fosse necessário para garantir sua morte e a perda de toda a riqueza e dignidade de sua família.

Antes de concordar, Inuyasha engoliu a incerteza.

— Não consigo imaginar nenhum outro modo. — Apesar de todos os contras, teria de ganhar.

— Não nos apressemos. — William sorveu um grande gole de vinho e olhou para Inuyasha por sobre a borda da taça — Você se esquece de que alguém cometeu o assassinato.

— Tem razão. E essa pessoa precisa ser encontrada. — E o rei acrescentou: — Dentro das próximas quatro semanas.


	3. Capítulo 1

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Norte da Inglaterra, 1142<p>

Um murmúrio rouco interrompeu a quietude da manhã na floresta.

— Ele não está vindo.

— Quieto! — Se Edmund não fosse seu melhor arqueiro, Kagome de Ryonne o teria deixado no castelo.

Ela esperava que lorde Falcon passasse por ali antes de o sol nascer por completo. Os primeiros raios já penetravam na densa folhagem, iluminando as folhas cobertas de sereno. A luz matinal não serviria para esconder os homens ocultos nas árvores e arbustos.

Um farfalhar de galhos anunciou outro sussurro:

— Até ele chegar, estarei dormente demais para me mexer.

— Ele logo estará aqui. — Kagome temia que seus homens abandonassem os postos, caso a presa não chegasse logo.

Não. Era uma preocupação sem sentido. Aqueles eram os soldados de Kouga. Eles levaram o corpo do patrão a Taniere e lá ficaram. E cada um jurara lealdade não ao pai dela, lorde de Ryonne, mas a ela, senhora de Taniere por direito.

Com seu noivado com Kouga Du Pree, tudo ficara acertado para que Kagome assumisse as responsabilidades como lady de Taniere. Até Falcon aparecer e jogar todas as esperanças e sonhos por água abaixo.

Inuyasha pagaria por tudo o que tirara dela. Kagome estudou os homens que a rodeavam. Todos a ajudariam na vingança. O líder, Naraku, elaborara aquele plano para capturar Falcon. Ao espalhar a notícia sobre a morte de Kouga e ao contar a todos sobre a covardia de Falcon, Naraku estava certo de que o assassino o procuraria. E, quando ele aparecesse, todos estariam prontos.

Kagome engoliu as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar. Apesar de saber que a tristeza não passaria com a captura do Falcão Endiabrado, ficaria com o coração mais leve por ter vingado Kouga.

Se Deus a ajudasse em seu intuito, teria o cadáver de Falcon a seus pés ainda naquele dia. E quando tivesse terminado com ele, todos saberiam que não era a ave de rapina que imaginavam. Seria um prazer provar que as histórias eram falsas. Todos saberiam que ele não passava de um homem. Um mortal como qualquer outro.

Um ruído mais intenso entre os arbustos sinalizou a aproximação de cavaleiros.

Kagome olhou por entre as árvores e sorriu. A espera estava quase no fim.

Inuyasha puxou as rédeas de leve. Seu garanhão se mostrava desconfiado, e o tropel firme de alguns momentos atrás começaram a hesitar. O animal recuou na estrada, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Calma, rapaz. — Inuyasha bateu no pescoço musculoso da montaria. Ele também sabia que havia algo errado, e sentiu um frio na espinha.

Então, ergueu a mão, fazendo parar os cinco homens que o acompanhavam.

Quando avançou sozinho, Inuyasha observou por entre as árvores em busca de algum sinal que pudesse tê-lo assustado ou ao cavalo, mas não encontrou nada. No entanto, a floresta estava silenciosa demais.

Com cuidado, deslizou a mão para o punho da espada, controlando as rédeas com a outra.

Os homens avançaram. No mesmo instante, algo caiu das árvores e saiu de trás dos arbustos, separando Inuyasha dos demais.

Antes que pudesse empunhar a espada, uma espessa rede de pesca caiu sobre ele e o cavalo. Inuyasha se debateu com vigor e praguejou alto ao ver que não conseguia se livrar.

— Não! Esperem! — Mas suas palavras não foram ouvidas em meio à batalha de espadas e aos homens gritando.

Um par de mãos enluvadas agarraram as rédeas do garanhão de Inuyasha. Quando o animal, por fim, parou, ele sentiu uma ponta metálica afiada pressionando-lhe as costelas.

Incapaz de se armar, Inuyasha se desvencilhou da ameaça da lâmina. Três outras espadas tomaram o lugar da primeira. Rendido, jogou a própria espada no chão e gritou para que seus homens parassem de lutar.

O grupo obedeceu à ordem de imediato e não ofereceu resistência quando o inimigo os escoltou de volta para a estrada.

— Está preparado para morrer, Falcon? — perguntou um dos que o ameaçavam com a espada.

Inuyasha cerrou os dentes ao sentir a dor aguda da lâmina que se insinuava por entre os elos da cota de malha, para penetrar em sua carne.

— Não! Contenha-se, sir Naraku — disse uma figura pequena, descendo de um tronco — Quero mantê-lo vivo. Por enquanto.

Inuyasha prendeu a respiração quando seu algoz girou e pressionou a lâmina um pouco mais antes de afastá-la. Aquele corte demoraria um bom tempo para cicatrizar. Quando sentiu o sangue quente escorrer, Inuyasha sentiu vontade de berrar. Preferia morrer de um golpe bem dado que de uma infecção.

Ignorando a dor lancinante do ferimento, voltou à atenção para o recém-chegado. Aquele não podia ser o líder. Um par de imensos olhos verdes encarou-o do meio de um rosto pálido. Não passava de uma criança.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. Por quanto tempo aquele menino ficaria ali, brincando de cavaleiro, sem dizer nada? Ele não tinha tempo a perder.

De repente, uma mão usando uma luva grande demais cortou o ar e Inuyasha ficou observando, espantado, os soldados arrancarem-no do cavalo.

A rede o impediu de se manter em pé. Gemeu de dor por causa do ferimento e caiu de joelhos ao tocar o chão.

Por instinto, Inuyasha golpeou com força o rosto mais próximo. Mas sua alegria durou pouco, e parou de se debater ao sentir a ponta afiada de outra lâmina se infiltrando em seu pescoço, pelas brechas do elmo.

Enquanto três homens mantinham-no imóvel com espadas apontadas para seu peito, dois outros rasgaram a rede. Inuyasha chegou a pensar em escapar, mas desistiu quando sir Naraku pressionou a lâmina contra seu pescoço. Em vez de se moverem, todos olharam para o rapaz em busca de instruções.

Inuyasha também o olhou e sentiu o coração quase parar quando se deu conta do que via.

Um par de lábios cheios e rosados emoldurava o rosto pálido, e longos cílios, castanho-escuros protegiam os olhos imensos. Seria preciso muito mais que uma armadura do tamanho errado para ocultar a mulher que se escondia em roupas masculinas.

— O que você quer de mim?

— Nada, Falcon — respondeu Kagome, rindo — A não ser sua alma inútil.

Apesar de saber a resposta, ele indagou:

— Para quê? Por que quer minha alma?

Ela arrancou uma das luvas de metal e o esbofeteou. Um fio de sangue escorreu pela face de Inuyasha.

— Se vou morrer, gostaria de pelo menos saber o motivo.

Kagome ergueu a luva como que para golpeá-lo de novo, mas parou e ergueu uma sobrancelha ruiva com a mão parada no ar.

— Não sou uma simples mulher, Falcon. — Baixou a mão— Você não me fará esquecer meus motivos num acesso de raiva.

— Então, responda minha pergunta.

Ela tornou a calçar a luva, calada. Não importava. Inuyasha não precisava ouvir nada dela. Kouga Du Pree não tinha irmãs, mas estava noivo, e o ódio no semblante da moça era mais do que eloqüente. Kagome de Ryonne o capturara.

A ação bem planejada decerto resultaria em sua morte. O rei Bankotsu e o conde de York se enganaram ao pensar que nem os Ryonne, nem os Du Pree tentariam uma desforra pela morte de Kouga antes do final do mês.

O silêncio encheu-o de raiva, e ele buscou palavras para falar com ela:

— Não matei o seu noivo.

— Mentira, Falcon!

— Não perca tempo falando — interrompeu sir Naraku, com um olhar ameaçador — Eu o matarei agora!

A atenção de Inuyasha desviou-se para Naraku. O que quer que o estivesse mantendo sob controle, começava a se dissipar depressa. Todos os músculos dele pareciam prontos para a batalha.

— Tenha mais um pouco de paciência. — Kagome segurou o pulso de Naraku — Quero me lembrar deste momento pelo resto de minha vida.

Ao perceber que Naraku obedeceria, Inuyasha voltou à atenção para a sua captora.

— Vou lhe dizer pela última vez que não matei Du Pree.

— Quieto, Falcon. Guarde suas mentiras. Talvez elas valham alguma coisa no inferno.

O medo não era novidade para quem ganhava o sustento lutando. Às vezes, um certo respeito pelo medo podia salvar vidas. Mas ali não era o caso. Um misto de pavor e arrependimento correu pelas veias de Inuyasha.

Todavia, a raiva pela acusação injusta e pela morte covarde que teria conferiu-lhe forças para resistir. Certo de que estava condenado, quis saber:

— E quanto a meus homens?

— Nada sofrerão. Todos já estão em segurança.

— Segurança?

— Sim, lorde Falcon. Em segurança. Mas é provável que levem algum tempo para encontrar o caminho para a liberdade.

Os homens em volta riram. Inuyasha ignorou a troça e respirou fundo.

— E agora pretende me matar?

— Você matou Kouga com um golpe de espada pelas costas. — Os olhos dela cintilavam — Vai morrer do mesmo jeito. — Com isso, Kagome tirou as luvas e ordenou: — Ergam-no!

Naraku levantou o rosto de Inuyasha com a lâmina, obrigando-o a encará-lo. Ele praguejou, quando os dois soldados começaram a amarrar seus braços nas costas com tiras de couro. Preferia morrer lutando a ser trucidado como um porco selvagem.

— Não!

Desafiando as armas apontadas para si, agitou-se com violência, passou por Naraku e correu para a segurança da floresta.

— Detenham-no!

A fuga durou pouco. Cinco homens voaram sobre Inuyasha, abatendo-o. Foi golpeado na cabeça e no corpo, e sentiu o ferimento das costelas rasgar-se ainda mais. Os soldados enfiaram seu nariz no chão e prenderam-lhe braços e pernas. Em seguida, puseram-no de pé e levaram-no de volta para Kagome.

Com o coração aos saltos, Inuyasha se debateu com uma vulnerabilidade que nunca sentira antes.

— Acabe logo com isso! — gritou, desafiando sua captora.

— Tudo há seu tempo, Falcon. — Kagome saboreou o gosto doce da vitória.

Certa de que ele estava bem preso, ela correu o olhar bem devagar pela forma maciça da sua presa.

As histórias não eram todas falsas. Inuyasha não era apenas grande, mas um gigante perigoso. As tiras de couro que amarravam a cota de malha das pernas davam uma idéia do poder dos músculos que pulsavam por liberdade.

Ela admirou a riqueza da túnica preta e lisa que Inuyasha usava. Mesmo naquela situação, via-se que era um tecido, de muita qualidade. Apesar de ser resistente e forte como a musculatura que cobria, Kagome sabia que era macio e suave ao toque como o pêlo de um gato.

Sua atenção se desviou para a longa bainha de madeira que pendia ao lado do corpo dele. Havia vários falcões entalhados ali, e o largo cinto na cintura servia não só para segurar a bainha, mas também para acentuar a força daquele tórax.

Os feixes de músculos se contraíam e se expandiam com força, na batalha silenciosa que ele travava para se libertar. Kagome ergueu o encarou e estremeceu. Se a força de Inuyasha fosse tão grande quando a determinação de seu rosto, ele logo ganharia a liberdade.

Os lábios cheios estavam contraídos numa linha fina, e a pele saudável, escurecida na lateral da face em que ela o golpeara com a luva. Do outro lado, uma cicatriz fina e branca marcava, como uma lágrima, o caminho entre o canto do olho e a boca.

Inuyasha se inclinou para frente e, por um momento, os cabelos rebeldes esconderam suas feições. O sol iluminou a cabeleira mais longa na parte de trás e, quando ele se empertigou, um cacho escuro caiu em sua testa. Kagome teve de brigar contra o impulso de passar os dedos pelas mechas rebeldes, recolocando-as no lugar.

Olhou-o nos olhos e ficou horrorizada ao perceber que Inuyasha acompanhava seus movimentos. Reflexos dourados brilhavam nas íris castanho-claras.

— Olhe bem, milady, pois eu sou aquele que assombrará suas noites. Você irá desejar nunca ter me capturado.

Kagome virou-se depressa para esconder o constrangimento e cerrou os dentes. Por que perdia seu tempo estudando aquela criatura vil?

— São palavras ousadas para alguém que está preso como um suíno.

As sobrancelhas negras de sua presa arquearam-se sobre um quê divertido. Seria fácil alguém se perder naquele olhar. Para surpresa dela, Inuyasha apenas riu, e o tom desesperado da risada fez um arrepio de remorso percorrê-la. Por trás de toda aquela raiva, existia algo como... dor.

Kagome já vira aquela expressão ao mirar-se no espelho. Tristeza. Perda. Coisas que já povoavam seus pesadelos.

O que Falcon podia saber sobre dor? E sobre perda? Aquele homem espalhava morte e destruição como passatempo. Não se preocupava com as vidas que tirava ou que arruinava no processo. Não, apesar de não saber definir, ela sabia que não era dor o que vira nele.

Mas, ainda que Inuyasha tivesse uma ponta de arrependimento naquela alma negra, que diferença faria? Nada mudaria. Kouga continuaria morto. Como Kagome encontraria um marido com o tempo que lhe restava? Porque, se não se casasse, Bankotsu tomaria Taniere.

O som das rodas de uma carroça vindo pela estrada acidentada interrompeu seus pensamentos. Mais alguns homens chegaram para dispor do corpo de Falcon, mas o que mais a incomodou foi ouvir Naraku praguejando.

Descontrolado-se de repente, os homens de Kouga avançaram para o prisioneiro, dispostos a vará-lo com as espadas.

— Não! Ele é meu! — Kagome atirou-se sobre Naraku, jogou-o no solo e pegou sua espada.

Empunhando-a com ambas as mãos, ela se virou para Falcon. Então, respirou fundo e caminhou para ele, concentrando-se no que estava prestes a fazer.

— Olhe para mim, droga! Se você tem coragem para tirar minha vida, tem de ter coragem para me ver morrer.

Honra e bravura fizeram-na encará-lo. O horror obrigou-a a desviar-se. O que fazia? Aquilo não seria vingança. Seria assassinato.

Falcon se mantinha firme. Aceitaria a morte sem implorar por viver, como um covarde. A espada pendeu e caiu das mãos dela.

Aturdida, Kagome obrigou-se a sair do transe.

— Você está cometendo um grave erro, milady — disse ele.

— Coloquem-no na carroça — ela gritou, decidida. Falcon se debateu contra os homens que o atiraram no veículo. Suas imprecações pesaram nos ouvidos de Kagome. Sem querer ter de escutá-lo durante a viagem de volta a Taniere, ela se inclinou na lateral da carroça, dizendo apenas:

— Pare, Falcon.

— Vocês pagarão por isso. Todos vocês. — Fitou os soldados — Aceitam obedecer a uma mulher? O rei vai abatê-los um a um!

As ameaças vazias irritaram-na.

— Falcon, já o mandei parar. Caso contrário, arrumarei um jeito de silenciá-lo.

— Não vê no que está se metendo, sua vadiazinha? — provocou-a — Você vai se arrepender.

— Sei muito bem no que estou me metendo e não me arrependerei. — Kagome pegou um pano sujo e amassou-o numa bola — Isto cessará suas ameaças.

Irritada, enfiou o pano na boca dele e afastou-se daquele olhar de ódio.

Se seu desejo de vingança não fosse tão forte, Kagome sabia que estaria acabada. Se tivesse amado menos Kouga, seria fácil ordenar que soltassem Falcon e sair dali. Mas a perda do amor pesava em seu coração.

Montou rápido e cavalgou para casa, deixando os demais para trás.

"Falcon pagará pela traição. Tenho testemunhas da culpa dele." Os próprios homens de Kouga levaram o corpo inerte do patrão de volta para Taniere e descreveram o açougueiro que o matara. O que mais a impressionava era o detalhe que, por trás do elmo, o assassino tinha um par de olhos que lançavam reflexos dourados pouco antes da morte.

Sim, Falcon mutilara o bom Kouga até deixá-lo irreconhecível. Daquilo não havia dúvidas. E se todas as forças do lorde chegassem aos portões dela, que assim fosse. Logo aprenderiam que não bastava um nome para salvá-los de seus pecados.

Foi com imenso prazer que Kagome avistou as espessas paredes cinzentas do castelo. Ao verem-na, os guardas se apressaram em erguer a ponte levadiça.

Kagome atravessou os portões e desmontou no pátio interno, onde entregou as rédeas ao encarregado do estábulo. Em seguida, avançou para os degraus íngremes que conduziam ao grande salão.

Antes de chegar à tranqüilidade de seu quarto, Kagome parou para saber de Kanna, a criada, que chegara uma carta do padre de Du Pree. Assim que entrou em seus aposentos, ela apressou-se em despir a armadura encharcada de suor. Aliviada, rompeu o lacre real do pergaminho antes de desabar na cama para examinar seu conteúdo.

Pela primeira vez em vários meses, experimentava um misto de alívio e satisfação. Deus, enfim, ouvira suas preces.

Kagome entrou na cela da torre. Mesmo adormecido e acorrentado ao leito, Falcon era formidável. Será que era mesmo um servo do demônio? Que se comprazia nas lutas e mortes que provocava?

As diversas cicatrizem que o marcavam atestavam sua coragem. Mas, fosse ele um bravo ou um covarde, continuava sendo um assassino.

Um assassino vivo e respirando.

Kagome franziu o cenho. Quando planejara a vingança com Naraku, não conversara sobre o que fariam quando Falcon fosse levado a Taniere. A única discussão se dera sobre onde enterrar o cadáver.

Foram necessários três homens para detê-lo enquanto Kagome despejava, pela garganta dele, a poção para dormir feita por Kanna. Ela também não havia sido muito gentil quando limpara e costurara o ferimento na costela de Falcon e cuidara dos cortes do rosto e do pescoço.

— Quer ajuda, milady? — Shippo entrou na pequena câmara que servia de cela para Falcon.

— Não. Está tudo bem.

O jeito como o capitão acompanhava cada passo dela quando Falcon se achava por perto era quase risível. Em menos de um dia, a notícia já começara a se espalhar, e muita gente ficara sabendo que Kagome usava a torre como prisão e que tinha um prisioneiro.

Menos que quinze dias antes, ela deixara a propriedade do pai, em Ryonne, apressada. Quisera sair antes que ele voltasse do serviço que fora fazer para o rei e a detivesse. Como ainda não pudera organizar sua própria força de trabalho em Taniere, vários de seus servos antigos estavam lá. Não se arriscaria a matar Falcon com tanta gente de Ryonne por perto. Todos falariam e, apesar do motivo justo, seu pai não aceitaria a vingança de bom grado.

Mas Kagome podia esperar. Afinal, capturara o Falcão Endiabrado.

— Milady, não faça nada impensado. — Shippo pigarreou. Kagome virou-se para encará-lo, mas não disse nada. A expressão preocupada de Shippo encheu-a de culpa.

— Shippo, juro por minha honra que não matarei este homem hoje.

O capitão estudou as feições dela por um momento, alertando:

— Ficarei de olho em sir Naraku. Acho que ele não desistirá tão fácil.

Kagome nunca iria entender por que Shippo não confiava nos homens de Kouga.

— Ele vai morrer por causa dos ferimentos? — Shippo aproximou-se do catre.

— Não. Está dormindo por causa da poção de Kanna. — Kagome conduziu o capitão ainda mais preocupado para a porta — Vá. Não haverá conseqüências maiores para Falcon que uma dor de cabeça.

Kagome esperou até a saída do capitão para voltar para a cabeceira e examinar o resultado de seu trabalho. Como não era muito boa com uma agulha, queria se certificar de que os pontos se manteriam firmes.

Ajoelhou-se no chão e afastou as cobertas. Falcon se mexeu, descobrindo o peito, e ela parou com a mão no ar, corada. Já cuidara de muitos ferimentos do pai e seus homens, e conhecia bem a anatomia masculina. Saciara sua curiosidade muitos anos atrás, de forma que não entendia por que a visão daquele homem a deixava tão abalada.

Inuyasha era o inimigo que matara seu amor, e Kagome rezara incontáveis vezes pela morte dele. Mordendo o lábio, ela respirou fundo, tentando parar de tremer. Estava cansada. Só isso. A excitação pela captura fora grande. Precisava descansar. Nada mais. Assim, puxou a coberta de volta.

Num gesto abrupto, Inuyasha deslizou a mão como uma cobra e prendeu-lhe o pulso.

— O que você está fazendo?

A corrente que o prendia na parede rangeu de leve. Se Kagome já não estivesse ajoelhada no chão, teria caído. Desde quando ele estaria acordado?

— Solte-me!

— O que você está fazendo? — repetiu ele, apertando-a com mais força.

Kagome encarou-o e sorriu.

— Pensei em tirar esses pontos e ver quanto demora para um demônio morrer de tanto sangrar.

Inuyasha a estudou por um longo momento antes de soltá-la.

— Então, prossiga.

— E você simplesmente ficaria aí?

Falcon moveu um braço até o limite do tamanho da corrente.

— Como eu poderia detê-la?

Mas Kagome sabia que ele não era do tipo que aceitaria a morte sem lutar.

— Há quanto tempo você está acordado?

— O suficiente.

Ela sentiu o coração apertado. Não conseguira assustá-lo. Inuyasha, na certa, ouvira a promessa que Kagome fizera a Shippo. Determinada a terminar o que fora fazer e a sair dali, inclinou-se para ele.

Falcon cerrou as pálpebras e contraiu o maxilar.

— Dói tanto assim?

— Só quando você cutuca.

Aturdida, Kagome verificou os pontos e umedeceu a superfície com mais ungüento. Seus dedos tremeram ao roçar a pele dele e sentir a musculatura rígida debaixo. Forçou-se a se concentrar. Então, cobriu de novo o ferimento sem muito cuidado.

— Mandarei uma criada trazer algo para você beber.

— E comida? A menos que pretenda me matar de fome.

Ela fez uma pausa.

— Pode ser.

— Talvez isso a agrade, mas Shippo não ficará satisfeito.

Kagome suspirou. Ele ouvira a promessa feita a Shippo.

— Falcon, pode estar vivo agora, mas não pense que desisti de minha vingança. Até porque, você já esteve na ponta de minha espada uma vez e pode estar de novo, se for preciso.

— Garanto que estarei pronto para você, e não será tão fácil.

Kagome sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias. Queria arrancar aquele sorriso do rosto dele.

— Julga-se invencível. Acha que vai durar para sempre? Você é só um homem, Falcon. Portanto, acabará morrendo um dia.

— E você é só uma mulher. Como qualquer outra. Diga-me, lady Kagome, que cicatriz a senhorita mais admirou? A de minha coxa ou uma das do peito?

Kagome se enfureceu.

— Vá para o inferno, Falcon! — E ela se foi.

Inuyasha deu risada. Lorde Totosai de Ryonne escolhera bem ao dar à filha a versão feminina do nome do sogro. Era uma lástima ela não ter o gênio bom do pai, porque, apesar de toda a coragem e pose, lady Kagome se irritava com muita facilidade, e explosões emocionais nunca caíam bem. Porém, enquanto ele estivesse ali, elas serviriam para diverti-lo.

Como não fora morto na floresta, tinha a sensação de que permaneceria semanas ali. Se isso acontecesse, acabaria morrendo por ordem do rei Bankotsu antes mesmo de descobrir o verdadeiro assassino.

Estendeu o braço e fez uma careta quando sentiu a força das correntes. Lógico que não o manteriam acorrentado para sempre. Eles sabiam quem ele era e, portanto tinham ouvido as histórias sobre o Falcão Endiabrado.

Como alguém poderia desconhecê-las? Inuyasha deixara as lendas se espalharem de propósito. No fundo, gostava de ver o medo no rosto dos homens quando descobria quem ele era. E, para capitalizar ainda mais em cima da sua imagem, vestia-se apenas de preto, bem como a seu cavalo e seus homens.

Os que o conheciam bem achavam as histórias sobre o demônio engraçadas e chegavam até a ajudá-lo a fabricá-las. Inuyasha tinha de admitir que elas eram eficientes para manter as filhas de seus aliados bem longe.

Na realidade, nem precisava das histórias para afastar as mulheres. A morte de Kikyo fora suficiente.

De novo, a dor, que parecia muito sepultada havia muito, voltou a incomodá-lo.

— Droga! — disse, alto, observando o sol se pôr pelo buraco da janela.

Quanto seus homens demorariam para encontrar seu capitão, Miroku? Eles haviam dividido os homens em dois grupos. O de Miroku fora para o castelo de Falcon, em busca da ajuda de Sesshomaru, irmão dele. O outro grupo seguira com ele para Richmond. A área mais lógica para começar as buscas parecera ser aquela onde os rumores sobre o assassinato circulavam, mas em vez disso caíram numa armadilha.

Aliás, muito bem elaborada. Como as terras de Du Pree e de Ryonne ficavam ao sul, Inuyasha não imaginara encontrar vingadores na estrada do norte.

"Onde estou?" Seus captores nem sequer se preocuparam em esconder a direção. A caravana seguiu para o norte antes de virar um pouco para o leste, rumo à costa. Aquilo o colocava nas terras do conde de York ou do conde de Richmond. Como ambos eram considerados amigos, era uma região segura.

No entanto, estavam perto da fronteira com a Escócia. E todos sabiam que lorde Falcon era um aliado ferrenho do rei Bankotsu em sua batalha pelo trono contra a imperatriz. Independente do que tivesse havido durante o reinado do rei Henrique, a imperatriz não tinha direito à Coroa.

Por um instante Inuyasha recusou-se a acreditar que a filha de Baldwin fosse fiel ao inimigo. Assim, para onde lady Kagome o levara? Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dos comentários da corte. Teria ouvido algo sobre Ryonne, Kagome ou Du Pree, além do casamento iminente? Ah, sim! Recordava uma coisa sobre o verão anterior. "O quê?"

Sorriu, então. Taniere. Como pudera se esquecer dos rumores quando Leon entregara suas terras queridas à neta?

O sorriso morreu em seu rosto. Saber onde se achava não ajudava em nada. A única esperança eram seus homens.

Todos deviam se encontrar em Northampton na semana seguinte. Se os soldados não o encontrassem, será que os irmãos conseguiriam evitar a perda de tudo o que possuíam?

Como deixara aquilo acontecer? A situação toda era tão ridícula que Inuyasha começou a rir.

— Uma mulher. O Falcão Endiabrado teve as asas cortadas por uma mulher!

Todos aqueles anos para construir uma reputação arruinada. Meneou a cabeça.

— Nem mesmo uma mulher madura. Ela é quase uma menina.

Quando ergueu a mão para enxugar as lágrimas provocadas pelo riso, Inuyasha estremeceu com a dor impingida pelas correntes. Nem por isso parou de rir.

"Kagome..." Era mesmo um bom nome. Inuyasha imaginou um gatinho de olhos verdes pegando um enorme falcão e sacudindo a ave de rapina entre os dentes brancos, pequenos e afiados.

* * *

><p>Estarei postando praticamente diariamente, eu estou adaptando a história aos poucos, espero que lêem. Mandem reviews. Sou nova nisso de adaptações, e queria mesmo saber o que estão achando, Beijos.<p> 


	4. Capítulo 2

**A História é uma Adaptação, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também não me pertencem****_._**

* * *

><p>A brisa do começo da noite roçou de leve a face de Kagome. Era uma brisa fresca, vinda do mar, que a obrigou a fechar o xale para proteger-se. Tinha dois dias para pensar. Dois longos dias para saber o que fazer com Falcon antes que o tempo dele se esgotasse.<p>

Até ali, fizera pouco além de mantê-lo na torre. E o lorde rira dela com uma risada sinistra que a arrepiara. Falcon não sabia que Kagome estava a par da ordem do rei. Ele tinha um mês para provar sua inocência ou morrer. Assim, se conseguisse mantê-lo ali pelo período suficiente, estaria com a vida dele em suas mãos.

Falcon teria de se contentar em ficar preso, por enquanto. Kagome ordenara que as correntes que o prendiam na cama fossem removidas, mas uma porta de ferro reforçada garantia sua permanência na torre do castelo.

— O desgraçado está morto?

Kagome deu um pulo, assustada com a intrusão.

— Não. — Fitou sir Naraku, zangada.

— O que quer dizer com "não"? — Ele a segurou pelos ombros.

Kagome se desvencilhou e desceu relutante do muro onde se achava.

— Falcon não está morto.

— Não foi o que combinamos, Kagome. Milorde Du Pree não vai esperar para sempre pela vingança.

Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Que diferença faz um dia ou dois para alguém que está morto?

Sir Naraku aproximou-se mais dela, com os lábios contraídos.

— Lorde Kouga confiou em você. Estava preparado para lhe dar tudo! — Furioso, ele cuspiu no chão — Saiba que o desonra com sua hesitação.

— Não estou desonrando ninguém — Engolindo o medo, encarou-o — Falcon pagará pelo que fez.

— Quando? Já teve tempo de sobra para isso.

Os avisos de Shippo para não confiar em sir Naraku ecoaram na mente dela. Não revelaria seus planos a ele.

— O que quer que eu faça, sir Naraku? Que o vare com a espada pondo em risco o capitão de Ryonne?

— Posso cuidar muito bem de seu capitão. — Esboçou um sorriso gelado.

— Você _não vai _pôr Shippo em perigo.

Naraku recuou um passo e ameaçou:

— Se a coisa não estiver feita até amanhã, nesta mesma hora, eu mesmo cuidarei de tudo.

— Não me dê ultimatos. Lidarei com Falcon.

Ele agarrou-a pelo braço, e ela arregalou os olhos.

— Solte-me!

Sir Naraku apertou-a ainda mais.

— Chega de jogos. Vim para fazer cumprir o último desejo de meu patrão, e é o que farei. Ninguém me deterá. Matarei qualquer um que se meta em meu caminho. Será um prazer se sir Shippo tentar interferir. — Naraku a soltou e começou a se virar, parando para acrescentar: — Até este mesmo horário amanhã, lady Kagome.

Por que confiara nele? Simples: estivera aborrecida demais para raciocinar com clareza. A tristeza a deixara sedenta de vingança. E agora transformara sir Naraku em um inimigo que ameaçara matar Shippo.

Sir Naraku não lhe deixara opção. Teria de pôr de lado os planos de deixar o rei Bankotsu lidar com Falcon e voltar para a estratégia antiga.

Kagome continuava sedenta de sangue, mas seria capaz de tirar a vida dele? Será que Kouga iria querer aquilo?

Tornou a se virar para o muro e observou as atividades noturnas no pátio externo. Fogueiras para cozinhar e aquecer brilhavam na entrada de cada cabana. De repente, o cheiro de comida despertou seu apetite. Kagome viu as lojas sendo fechadas e suspirou. Aquelas pessoas podiam ser humildes, mas tinham esposas, filhos e casas para as quais voltar.

Ela não possuía nada, nem ninguém. Até sua chance de ter um lar estava perdida. Haviam lhe tirado a possibilidade de ser feliz.

Kagome observou o pátio interno de Taniere. Avistou o pátio de treinamento enlameado, os estábulos e de novo os muros altos do castelo. Perdera tudo porque o monstro trancado na torre não conhecia o significado da palavra honra.

Kouga fora morto como se fosse um soldado raso, e não o herdeiro de um título e de muitas riquezas. Teria sido melhor capturá-lo para exigir resgate do que matá-lo de um jeito tão ignóbil. Nenhum homem de juízo o teria mutilado daquela forma. Só uma criatura diabólica. Alguém como Falcon. Alguém sem alma.

Talvez matá-lo nem fosse pecado.

Kagome nunca se acostumaria a não ter Kouga por perto. Ele havia sido treinado em Ryonne. Crescera sob a tutela do pai dela. E, apesar das obrigações da vida adulta ter-no afastado de Ryonne, Kouga nunca saíra do coração de Kagome.

Uma imensa raiva a invadiu.

— Seu desgraçado, filho de Satã! Vai pagar pelo que fez! — jurou, entre os dentes.

Um vento frio a arrepiou. Decidida a acabar com seus pesadelos naquela mesma noite, Kagome puxou o xale e marchou para o castelo. Mas... algo ou alguém a observava. Como um predador vigiando a presa.

Ele ficou observando em silêncio, protegido pela floresta. Falcon continuava vivo. Depois de vasculhar com o olhar a ampla faixa de terra que separava a densa mata dos muros de Taniere, examinou o castelo. Aquele animal matara a pessoa mais importante do mundo e uma criança recém-nascida. Falcon pagaria.

Por enquanto, continuava trancado em uma das torres, mas logo estaria morto. E então, só haveria uma pessoa a culpar: Kagome.

Fazia cinco anos que planejava a morte de Falcon. Cinco longos e solitários anos. Kagome cometera um grave erro ao manter o assassino cativo, em vez de mandá-lo para seu mestre. E por isso, ela também pagaria.

Inuyasha espiou pela janela e viu o sol acabar de se deitar no horizonte, amaldiçoando aquela inatividade forçada. A solidão trazia de volta imagens esquecidas. Lembranças a que não se permitira antes agora ameaçavam dominá-lo.

Era tudo tão vívido que estremeceu ao ouvir o choro de um bebê. O tremor transformou-se em pânico quando o choro da criança moribunda e de sua mãe dominaram seus sentidos.

Um golpe de espada não teria sido tão dolorido quando aqueles gemidos. Ouviu as acusações dela e sua risada.

Ela se casara com um jovem ingênuo e ansioso e aniquilara seus sonhos e esperanças com sua maldade.

— Por favor, pare! — Inuyasha apoiou-se nas paredes nuas da cela.

Nem o fato de poder andar pelo cárcere serviu para acalmá-lo. A janela... Atraído pela idéia provocante de liberdade, parou diante da fenda estreita e examinou os pátios e muros abaixo.

Avistou duas figuras solitárias no muro mais próximo. Incapaz de ouvi-los, tentou entendê-los pela postura dos corpos. Os movimentos rápidos de seu captor, revelavam agitação e impaciência, e que os movimentos tensos do outro traíam certa raiva incontida.

Continuaram falando enquanto olhavam para a torre, de tempos em tempos. Evidente que Inuyasha era o tema em pauta. Entediado, ele desviou a atenção para os muros externos.

Via-se uma ampla extensão de terras desmaiadas entre os muros do castelo e a floresta. Ninguém chegaria à construção sem ser notado. Nem mesmo ele.

As fogueiras do pátio externo chamaram sua atenção. Fazia uma eternidade que não gozava do conforto e do calor de uma casa.

A alegria partilhada em torno da lareira de seus pais fizeram-no desejar uma esposa e filhos seus. Um casamento amargo e mortes demais sepultaram precocemente seu sonho.

Inuyasha apoiou a testa na parede úmida e ouviu uma chave girar na porta da torre. No instante seguinte, um jovem pajem entrou com uma bandeja de madeira cheia de comida. O rapaz colocou-a no chão antes de se dirigir a Inuyasha:

— Você é o Falcão Endiabrado?

Inuyasha sorriu com a ousadia do rapaz.

— Sim. É assim que me chamam.

— E por que não se parece com um demônio?

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e baixou os olhos para o rapaz.

— E como um demônio se parece?

— Você deveria ter chifres e uma cauda. E como pode usar botas se seus pés são cascos? — Ele fez uma pausa e apontou para a bandeja — E um demônio de verdade não comeria essa comida. Afinal, já está morto.

Inuyasha tocou a bandeja com o pé, forçou um grunhido e perguntou:

— E como sabe que eu não vou comê-lo, e não a essa droga? — Aproximou-se um pouco do pajem — Você não deveria sair correndo para se salvar?

O mocinho arregalou os olhos e apontou para Inuyasha, insistindo:

— Um demônio de verdade não seria capturado por...

— Michael!

Um grito determinado, vindo da entrada, fez o pajem sumir dali. Kagome estava no limiar.

— Michael é uma criança. — Ela olhava para Inuyasha — Deixe-o em paz.

Inuyasha deu de ombros e disse, bem-humorado:

— Uma criança é um luxo que não saboreio há semanas.

Kagome fez uma pausa, sem mover um músculo no rosto tenso.

— Se você prometer fechar os olhos para meus gostos exóticos, prometo abafar os gritos dele.

— Ainda não matou inocentes demais para satisfazer sua sede de sangue? — desafiou-o, séria.

— Ora, por favor! Eu estava brincando!

Kagome entrou no cômodo, deixando a barra do xale varrer o chão por onde passava.

— Seu humor não é bem-vindo aqui, Falcon. Matar Kouga não teve a menor graça.

— É. Creio que não.

— Isso é tudo o que tem a dizer? — Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, isolando-se dos guardas — Nem uma desculpa pelo turbilhão que causou em minha vida? Nenhum arrependimento por ter matado um homem inocente?

— Eu nunca matei alguém sem culpa.

— Mentira!

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.

— O que você quer?

Kagome abriu o xale e deixou-o cair. A boca de Inuyasha ficou seca. Os cabelos soltos de Kagome cascatearam sobre os ombros, até os braços nus. A pele alva e suave emoldurava o colo e o pescoço expostos pelo traje sem mangas. Não usava nada além de um vestido simples, preso com várias fitas de ambos os lados.

O tecido fino colou-se nas pernas dela ao se aproximar. Pernas longas e bem torneadas, que a faziam quase flutuar pelo ambiente.

Inuyasha tentou respirar, mas o coração disparado o impedia.

— Ora, Falcon. Quero aquilo que sempre quis.

O aroma doce de rosas e especiarias o inebriou. Ele baixou os olhos para ela e ficou surpreso com a proximidade. Seria difícil resistir ao desejo de puxá-la para si.

— E o que seria?

Kagome ergueu o rosto para ele, iluminada pela luz das tochas, e sorriu, umedecendo os lábios.

— O que eu quero, Falcon, é você.

A ponta afiada e fria da adaga contra o tórax dele acentuou cada palavra.

* * *

><p>Estarei postando praticamente diariamente, eu estou adaptando a história aos poucos, espero que lêem. Mandem reviews. Sou nova nisso de adaptações, e queria mesmo saber o que estão achando, Beijos.<p>

**n nogueira** - Awn que bom que está gostando, essa história é cheia de surpresas, você vai amar, continue acompanhando e mandando reviews.

**Srta Kagome Taisho**- Ah amor, muito obrigada pela força que você me dá, espero que goste, então só 4 semanas, será que ele vai conseguir? Não sei viu KKKKKK bjs

Se estiver alguém ai, que está acompanhando, manda reviews, porque isso da uma animada em mim pra continuar postando, bjs


	5. Capítulo 3

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Kagome se lembraria para sempre do olhar de raiva e surpresa que cruzou o semblante de Falcon momentos antes de sua morte. Aquilo a manteria viva nos longos anos de solidão que a aguardavam.<p>

Quando ele estendeu os dedos para segurá-la pela cintura, ela enfiou a lâmina alguns centímetros. Então, parou e baixou a mão dele.

— Falcon, como pôde crer que eu queria algo além de sua vida?

— Considerando-se a situação, eu lhe peço que faça logo.

Kagome se espantou com a calma dele. Será que Falcon aceitaria a morte assim tão fácil?

— Levou meses para este momento chegar. Deixe-me saboreá-lo mais um pouco.

— Pois divirta-se.

— Sempre uma resposta sarcástica, não? Diga-me, Falcon, você leva alguma coisa a sério?

As pupilas dele pareciam em fogo, lançando chispas douradas na direção dela.

— Eu levo a vida e a morte muito a sério.

— A sua, talvez. E quanto à dos outros?

— Depende.

Com aquela voz profunda e grave ecoando em seus ouvidos, Kagome sentiu dificuldade em se concentrar. Precisava concluir aquilo logo, antes que perdesse a vontade.

Não havia mais a opção, de deixar o tempo dele se esgotar. Ela já fora até ali, já conseguira surpreendê-lo. Encarando-o, respirou fundo e, um segundo antes de completar o que começara, imaginou se haveria muito sangue. Então, determinada, segurou a adaga com força, pronta para desferir o golpe fatal no coração dele.

Mas, como uma águia com sua presa, Falcon agarrou o pulso dela.

— Você tem duas opções, Kagome. Termine isso agora ou se renda.

— Você tem de morrer. Se eu não o matar, sir Naraku o fará, destruindo todos os que se colocarem em seu caminho.

— Ótimo — Ele a apertou mais forte e forçou a ponta da adaga na direção do próprio peito.

Kagome não podia fazer aquilo. Tentara duas vezes e fracassara. Com um sussurro, implorou:

— Kouga, me perdoe...

— Você nunca vai deixá-lo perdoá-la. — Empurrando a arma para um pouco mais perto do coração, Falcon disse: — Vamos lá, Kagome. É isso o que quer. Estou ajudando o quanto posso.

— Pare! — Ela o empurrou com a mão livre — Por favor, pare. Eu não posso...

Num segundo, Falcon passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela e prendeu-a pela nuca, impedindo-a de escapar.

— Pensei que fosse o que você queria.

— E é.

— Olhe para meu tórax, Kagome. Está vendo meu sangue escorrer? Não lhe dá ímpeto de ter mais? Está quase lá. Por que parar agora que está tão perto?

— Não sou como você. Jamais poderia matar a sangue-frio.

Ele deu risada.

— Você é mais parecida comigo do que imagina.

— Não. Eu não poderia fazer o trabalho do diabo.

— Se é assim, por que veio aqui vestida desse jeito e trancou os guardas do lado de fora? Quem lhe deu a idéia de me distrair com seu belo corpo para enfiar uma adaga em meu coração? Se acha que essas idéias vieram de Deus, pense melhor, Kagome.

"Queimarei no inferno pelo que fiz hoje."

— Você não entende. Se não morrer, sir Naraku fará o serviço. Shippo tentará impedi-lo, e quando o fizer...

— Confia tão pouco em seu capitão?

— Eu confiaria minha vida a ele.

— E por que não a vida dele?

— Eu não suportaria que Shippo morresse por minha causa.

— Pois corrija seu erro e me mate. Acabe com isso.

— Não posso.

— Pois então eu mesmo o farei.

Falcon sacudiu o pulso dela, derrubando a arma no chão. Em seguida, puxou-a para si.

— Eu lhe dei duas opções, Kagome. A primeira era me matar. — Falcon roçou seus lábios nos dela envolvendo-a nos braços — A segunda, se render. Foi muito tola vindo aqui sozinha. Por que achou que ia conseguir?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Inuyasha a beijou. Deslizou a mão pelas costas dela, mal tocando a pele suave.

Kagome estremeceu. Nunca um homem a afagara daquela maneira, nem mesmo Kouga. Jamais imaginara que fosse possível se sentir daquela forma. Falcon era apenas um homem, e ela previra aquela reação, aparecendo ali com aquela roupa indecente. Mas não imaginara que ele a tocaria, e muito menos que a beijaria.

Não imaginara acabar como presa.

Ele beijou-a no queixo e traçou um caminho até a orelha. Então, tocou-lhe o seio, passando o dedo pelo mamilo já intumescido.

— Ah, Kagome... — Falcon riu — Da próxima vez que tentar me matar, não fique ao alcance de meu braço.

Prendendo-a pelos cabelos com mais firmeza, Inuyasha puxou a cabeça dela para trás. Kagome o encarou e, ao ver aqueles olhos, sentiu o sangue congelar. O que havia feito?

— Da próxima vez, Kagome, eu farei muito mais do que beijá-la. Eu vou torná-la minha.

Ela mordeu o lábio, constrangida.

— Da próxima vez, Falcon, você não viverá.

Ele achou graça da ameaça.

— Não haverá próxima vez, meu amor.

— Não me chame assim! — Quando ela tentou se afastar, o tecido do vestido colou no sangue coagulado do peito dele.

Falcon baixou os olhos e afastou-se. Kagome se virou para pegar o xale no chão no exato momento em que a porta se abriu.

— De novo você não honrou os desejos de milorde Kouga. — Sir Naraku estava à soleira, com a espada na mão, olhando para Falcon — Disse-lhe que eu mesmo cuidaria disso.

Kagome agarrou-o pelo braço, mas ele se desvencilhou dela.

— Não faça isso!

— Não faça isso? — Naraku estreitou os olhos e a estudou de cima abaixo, apreciando o que via. Quando voltou a encará-la, seu ódio era quase tangível — Vejo que até você caiu na conversa desse patife.

Kagome aconchegou o xale junto a si e empinou o queixo.

— Não, mas não quero que Falcon seja morto. Deixemos o rei lidar com isso.

Inuyasha olhou de um para o outro. Quem era seu maior inimigo? Sir Naraku, cheio de ódio e com a espada em punho, ou Kagome, infeliz e cheia de subterfúgios? Preferia enfrentar a espada. Pelo menos, com sir Naraku, sabia como e quando esperar o ataque, enquanto que seu desejo inexplicável por ela confundiria tudo.

Inuyasha estudou seus oponentes com frieza. Sua volúpia não era inexplicável. Aquela era uma mulher que lutava pelo que queria e sabia controlar o próprio temor. Uma jovem que poderia tocá-lo fundo. A possibilidade excitou-o e também o assustou.

— Vai deixar que o rei decida meu destino?

Sem tirar os olhos de sir Naraku, Kagome respondeu:

— Foi o que eu disse, Falcon.

— E o que mais fará para jogar com minha vida?

— Qual é o problema, Falcon? Você não gosta de provar de seu próprio remédio?

Praguejando, Naraku arrastou Kagome para a porta. Então, brandiu a espada para o peito de Inuyasha.

— Não desperdice palavras com um assassino.

Inuyasha avistou a adaga. Mas, antes que pudesse pegá-la, Shippo entrou com mais cinco homens de Taniere.

— Pare! — Shippo pegou Naraku desprevenido. Depois de desarmá-lo, o capitão entregou-o aos guardas. — Sir Naraku e seus homens deixarão a propriedade esta noite. Daqui para frente, serão considerados inimigos de Taniere e Ryonne.

Ele fez uma pausa e, quando percebeu que Kagome não se opôs, prosseguiu:

— Se você se opuser a isso, milady, eu a prenderei em seu quarto e mandarei chamar seu pai, em Ryonne.

Kagome assentiu com um gesto, e Shippo viu as manchas de sangue no vestido antes que ela pudesse escondê-las.

— Você está ferida! — O capitão tomou-lhe o braço. — O que aconteceu aqui?

— Eu estou bem. — Ela se desvencilhou.

Shippo olhou para Inuyasha, para Kagome e outra vez para Inuyasha.

— O que você fez?

— Eu? Nada.

— Milady Kagome?

— Já lhe disse que estou bem, Shippo. Deixe-me.

— E como a senhorita ficou coberta de sangue? Se não está ferida, só poder ser sangue de Falcon.

— Foi um acidente.

Inuyasha teve vontade de rir. Para onde fora o gato de Taniere?

— Lady Kagome, eu lhe falei para ficar longe desta cela. Por que veio até aqui sozinha? Quem dispensou os guardas?

— Eu os dispensei, Shippo. Afinal, são os meus guardas.

Muito melhor. Inuyasha ficou satisfeito ao vê-la voltar ao normal. Aproveitando a distração, apanhou a adaga. Shippo não parecia nem um pouco impressionado com a atitude dela.

— Quer dizer que o sangue de Falcon começou a jorrar do peito, espontaneamente?

— Talvez.

Inuyasha avançou um passo. Se conseguisse pôr as mãos em Kagome, poderia usá-la e a adaga para escapar.

— Não. Meu sangue estava muito bem dentro de meu corpo até ela entrar aqui.

— Mas ele...

— Pare — Shippo a interrompeu. — Basta. Insisto em dizer que não há provas para sabermos com certeza se Falcon matou Kouga ou não. Mande logo um bilhete de resgate, Kagome, e acabe com isso.

No entanto, Inuyasha achava aquilo inaceitável.

— Seria melhor deixá-la me matar agora do que esperar pelo resgate.

— E por quê? — perguntou Shippo, confuso.

— Pergunte a ela.

Kagome encostou-se na moldura da porta e sorriu.

— O que você fez agora, milady?

— Sabia que se Falcon não conseguir achar alguém para culpar pela morte de Kouga, ele será obrigado a provar sua inocência em um julgamento por combate, Shippo?

O capitão fitou Inuyasha em busca de confirmação.

— É verdade, mas ela omitiu um detalhe importante.

— Ah, é mesmo... O Falcão Endiabrado só tem um mês para fazer isso. E eu não vou soltá-lo a tempo.

Inuyasha segurou com força a adaga que apanhara e engoliu em seco.

— Sei que me odeia, milady, e não pretendo mudar isso, mas o que minha família fez para que os odiasse também?

— Nada. — Kagome franziu o cenho.

— Se levar esse plano adiante, estará tirando tudo o que eles têm.

— Pensei que você não temesse a morte, Falcon. E que ninguém pudesse vencê-lo em batalha. Qual é o problema?

Inuyasha se voltou para Shippo.

— Esse julgamento por combate será uma farsa. O padre de Kouga Du Pree arranjará o combate, de forma a garantir a vitória.

— Milady, não pode deixar isso acontecer — pediu-lhe Shippo.

— Como assim? — Furiosa, Kagome se afastou da porta — O que me importa se a família dele perder tudo? E quanto a mim? E quanto a tudo que já perdi e ainda vou perder nas próximas semanas? Onde está sua lealdade, sir Shippo? Se formos obrigados a deixar Taniere, você fará seu trabalho sob as ordens de meu pai, mas eu ficarei sem nada, e Taniere sairá das posses de minha família! E não deixarei que isso aconteça!

Inuyasha estava pronto para ela. Pegando-a desprevenida, imobilizou-a. Ao ver a adaga, Shippo empalideceu.

Inuyasha fitou a porta. A liberdade o aguardava. Apertou Kagome com mais força e viu a agonia de uma jovem amargurada.

Ryonne era seu aliado. Será que Inuyasha teria coragem de tirar vantagem dela e continuar vivendo em paz? Kagome já perdera o noivo, e agora estava prestes a perder as terras. Se ele lhe tirasse o orgulho, estaria levando a última coisa que ela possuía. Descobriria outro jeito de conseguir o que queria.

Nesse momento, Inuyasha avistou o brilho da espada de Shippo apontando para seu rosto e entregou a adaga na mão estendida do capitão.

Ignorando as tentativas dela de se livrar, Inuyasha puxou-a para mais perto, sussurrando: — Calma.

Falcon pensou na dor de sua irmã diante do túmulo de seus pais. A compaixão aqueceu seu coração. Estava pasmo com a necessidade de confortar Kagome.

— Não faça nada, Falcon. Você não pode. Não é sensato.

Inuyasha meneou a cabeça sem olhar para Shippo e sem se importar para os protestos débeis de Kagome.

— Tem razão, Shippo. Eu não devo. Mas você não acha que foi a falta de piedade de alguém que nos trouxe a este ponto? Por que ninguém percebeu como a morte de Du Pree feriria sua lady?

Em resposta, Shippo baixou os cílios.

— Por Deus, homem, ninguém aqui se preocupa com ela?

Enquanto o capitão saía pela porta e dava ordens aos soldados em voz baixa, Inuyasha acariciou as costas de Kagome. Inuyasha a tomou no colo, cruzou a cela, sentou-se no chão e colocou-a no colo, dizendo:

— Está tudo bem, milady. Eu não vou machucá-la.

Inuyasha suspirou confuso. Tinha de encontrar o assassino de Du Pree. Sua falta de cuidado permitira que aquela linda mulher o capturasse. Na certa acabaria arrependido por ter desperdiçado sua chance de escapar.

Deveria estar zangado. Devia odiá-la. Mas não era capaz. Por estranho que fosse, algo na dor e na mágoa dela faziam-no lembrar-se de si próprio.

Os soluços diminuíram, mas as lágrimas continuaram a escorrer. Inuyasha não poderia permitir que Kagome vivesse com uma impressão errada dele. Por que motivo, não saberia dizer.

— Milady... Kagome, a senhorita tem alguém a quem recorrer? Alguém para alegrá-la?

— Não.

Inuyasha ergueu o queixo dela com o dedo e encarou-a. O aroma de especiarias exóticas e flores o atraiu para mais perto. Bastaria um simples movimento para que os lábios se tocassem. Um espaço tão pequeno e tão grande ao mesmo tempo...

— Solte-me!

Inuyasha não tentou detê-la. Kagome se levantou e apontou para ele, acusadora.

— Você tomou tudo o que eu tinha. Destruiu tudo o que pudesse me alegrar!

Inuyasha também se levantou, segurou-a pelos ombros antes que ela pudesse escapar e disse, sem esconder a própria frustração:

— Nunca neguei o fato de já ter matado outros homens. Mas estou farto de ser acusado de um assassinato que não cometi. Escute: estive a serviço do rei por quase um ano.

Kagome empalideceu e seu rosto se transformou numa máscara de descrença e medo. Se Inuyasha não a estivesse segurando com tanta firmeza, teria caído.

— Não...

— Sim, milady.

Nesse momento, Shippo surgiu e cruzou o cômodo, apressado, agarrando o braço de Inuyasha

— Basta, Falcon! Deixe a criada levá-la.

Ansioso para livrar-se da tentação, Inuyasha obedeceu e ficou observando o grupo deixar a cela. Quando ouvi a chave girar na fechadura, esticou-se no colchão de palha e mirou o teto.

Era imperativo para sua família que ele completasse a missão. Era imprescindível para ele mesmo que se afastasse daquela mulher.

E tinha de fazê-lo logo, antes que o vazio que sentia com a ausência dela se tornasse uma constante.

* * *

><p>Gente to postando bem rápido hoje, porque estou indo viajar, amanha postarei, e desculpe se tiver algum erro de ortografia, não deu pra revisar tudo, espero que gostem, e amanha respondo as reviews, e mandem mais ok, beijos<p> 


	6. Capítulo 4

**_A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem._**

* * *

><p>Rodando o que pretendia transformar num canteiro de ervas, Kagome enxugou o suor da testa, praguejando mais uma vez. Desde o confronto com Falcon, no dia anterior, já havia se chamado de todos os nomes que conhecia, e nenhum parecera adequado.<p>

O que dera nela? Sabia a resposta. A dor pela perda de Kouga e o medo de perder Taniere privaram-na de sanidade e bom senso. Mas nem em seus piores momentos de desespero esqueceria a lição que a impedira de matar Falcon.

Certo e errado. Bom e ruim. Céu e inferno.

Mas será que não havia nada entre uma coisa e outra? Que algo que parecesse errado pudesse ser certo?

Descruzou as pernas e sentou-se no chão úmido. Por que se preocupava com o canteiro? Em menos de um mês, o rei Bankotsu tiraria Taniere dela, e todo aquele trabalho estaria perdido.

"Não chore." Estava farta de lágrimas. Tudo o que conseguira com elas fora uma dor de cabeça e um estômago sensível.

Era evidente que tinha de arrumar um marido logo e também libertar Falcon. Só não sabia em que ordem.

Como descobrira que seria incapaz de matar Falcon, teria de soltá-lo. Quanto mais tempo ele ficasse ali, mais perigoso se tornaria. Seus homens chegariam e o tomariam à força. Vidas inocentes seriam desperdiçadas.

Independente da opinião da sua dama de companhia, Kagome duvidava que encontrar um marido adequado fosse fácil. Não queria qualquer um. Queria Kouga. Mas acabaria se casando com qualquer um que o seu pai escolhesse. Totosai Ryonne era um guerreiro. Um cavaleiro. Um lorde. Encontraria alguém como ele. Um homem como...

Kagome tentou afastar os pensamentos perturbadores, mas eles vinham em turbilhão. Cada um pior que o outro. Totosai poderia escolher alguém como Falcon. Do tipo que matara não só a própria esposa, como também o filho recém-nascido. E dizia-se que ele não tivera remorso, nem derramara uma só lágrima pelo crime. Buscando proteção, Kagome rezou:

— Oh, Mãe, permita que meu marido seja bom e que meu destino não caia em mãos vis.

Apiedava-se de qualquer mulher que desposasse um tipo como aquele.

Tinha de tirá-lo logo dali. Não acreditava ser capaz de se despedir dele sem temer vingança. Precisava existir um jeito de convencê-lo de que o melhor era esquecer tudo. Mas qual?

Kagome não o via desde o encontro na torre, mas ordenara a Shippo que permitisse a Falcon liberdade limitada. Poderia andar pela propriedade e pelo pátio interno, desde que sob constante supervisão e acorrentado pelos pulsos e tornozelos.

Shippo garantira que ele próprio vigiaria o prisioneiro e que o manteria longe dela.

— Milady! Lady Kagome! Venha logo, milady!

— Mas que droga!

— Milady, olhe, olhe!

— Michael, pare de gritar. Diga qual é o problema.

Michael apontava para o céu.

— O rei vem aí. O rei Bankotsu, milady!

Kagome engoliu uma provocação e ergueu a cabeça. Se seus olhos não a enganavam, havia uma águia dourada voando no firmamento sem nuvens. Quando o pássaro se aproximou, ela assobiou baixinho. Para poder olhar mais de perto, Kagome mandou Michael ir procurar Shippo, e subiu a escada para o muro de observação.

Seu pai contara fazia muito sobre as águias douradas, mas ela nunca vira uma. Agora, entendia o fascínio dele. O pássaro era mesmo muitíssimo elegante, forte e ágil. Encantada, Kagome viu-o subir, descer e circundar a torre incontáveis vezes.

Uma idéia estranha lhe ocorreu.

Desviou a atenção do animal e fitou a janela da torre. Mesmo sem poder ver a cela de onde estava, ela sabia, sem dúvida, que Falcon olhava dali.

De repente, um assobio ecoou no ar e, como que obedecendo ao comando, à águia alçou vôo e desapareceu na floresta. Assim que recuperou o fôlego, Kagome se voltou para o pátio. Tudo parara enquanto os guardas e outros admiravam o pássaro.

— Nunca vi uma águia anunciar um homem antes — disse Shippo, assustando-a.

Kagome estivera tão entretida que nem o vira se aproximar.

— Você ouviu algo sobre a presença do rei Bankotsu por perto?

— Não, milady.

Sem querer pensar alto, mas incapaz de se conter, Kagome comentou:

— Então, esse pássaro foi mandado por alguém da parte de Falcon.

Shippo olhou para o muro e se empertigou.

— Sim, mas é pior que isso, milady.

— O que... — A pergunta morreu em seus lábios.

A clareira entre os muros de Taniere e a floresta era uma coisa feita pelo homem. Um espaço vazio para destacar o avanço de qualquer ser vivo que cruzasse a área.

Naquele momento, Kagome avistou ambos. Um homem, vestido todo de preto, montado em um cavalo negro, observavam, imóveis, à distância.

Atrás deles, no que ela creditava ser uma gaiola de falcão, a águia dourada.

As roupas e a águia deixavam pouco à imaginação: era gente de Falcon.

Kagome engoliu em seco, sussurrando:

— Que os céus nos protejam.

E caminhou até a torre de observação, esperando o Emissário do Mal se aproximar.

Para sua surpresa, o homem deu meia-volta e retornou à floresta. Se um confronto a assustaria, aquilo a encheu de terror.

Ele viria buscar o que era seu. Mas quando? E com quantos homens?

Se sobrevivesse àquele dia sem matar ninguém, Kagome jurou que aumentaria as rações para os pobres deixadas do lado de fora dos portões do castelo. Esfregando óleo de rosas nas mãos ressecadas, imaginou se mais alguma coisa poderia dar errado.

Suspirou e saiu do quarto. Se ao menos conseguisse se livrar de parte de seus problemas...

Uma risada masculina profunda obrigou-a a parar no meio da escada. O ruído enchia o ambiente, dominando tudo. Kagome não ouvia uma risada como aquela desde que o pai deixara o castelo, no ano anterior, para se unir ao rei. Seu coração fraquejou. Seria possível que ele tivesse ido a Taniere sem avisar?

A risada ecoou de novo, e Kagome sentiu seus músculos se contraírem. A preocupação deu lugar à raiva, e a raiva logo se transformou em ódio.

Desceu depressa os degraus que faltavam e encontrou Falcon ao lado de Shippo. Agüentar o tempo que os dois passavam juntos conversando era uma coisa. Ter de suportar a presença dele em seu salão era outra, bem diferente. Furiosa, gritou para a única pessoa capaz de explicar aquela presença indesejada.

— Shippo!

O grito dela pôs um fim instantâneo nas risadas. Apontando para o gigante, arrogantemente em pé no meio dos outros homens, indagou:

— O que significa isso?

Antes que Shippo pudesse responder, o objeto da discussão interrompeu-o:

— Milady, isso não é nada mais que uma boa refeição noturna em companhia de uma dama adorável. — Dizendo isso, Falcon pegou a mão dela entre seus dedos enormes e beijou-a na palma — Nunca vi uma criatura mais bela que a lady de Taniere.

Kagome desviou o olhar do dele e baixou-os para a própria mão. Que espécie de magia aquele cavaleiro teria usado para enfeitiçá-la? Correntes de frio e calor percorreram-na até os pés quando os lábios dele tocaram-na. Será que havia sido porque, em vez de beijá-la na mão, ele a beijara na palma? Ou era puro efeito demoníaco?

Ergueu os olhos. Falcon sorriu como se estivesse numa festa, e não apodrecendo na torre do castelo, onde era seu lugar. Por que agia daquela forma?

Parecia estar zombando da bondade dela. Afinal, ele sabia muito bem que não era bem-vindo naquela parte do castelo. As esperanças de Kagome de que aquele dia terminasse bem se desfizeram. Com esforço, permaneceu em silêncio.

Falcon nunca se impressionara tanto com uma mulher quanto por aquela a sua frente. Decerto não era fácil para ele controlar-se tanto. Uma moça menos determinada já teria desabado num ataque histérico àquela altura.

Mas a aparência serena de Kagome não o enganava nem um pouco. Os menos atentos talvez não percebessem o brilho da ira que Inuyasha se acostumava a ver nas íris verdes ou ignorassem as linhas definidas demais do maxilar. O rosto em forma de coração tornara-se quase quadrado, tamanha era a contração dos músculos.

Sua análise das feições dela não passou despercebida. Antes de puxar a mão, Kagome estreitou os olhos, aborrecida, e então enxugou a palma da mão nas dobras do vestido verde-vivo que usava.

Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça e pensou no nome dela. Kagome. Leoa. Apesar de a cor avermelhada dos cabelos lembrarem muito um felino, Inuyasha desconfiava que ela não soubesse que aquele que dera origem a seu nome fora um bastardo em todos os sentidos do termo.

— Kagome, por que recebeu o nome em homenagem a seu avô?

Ela corou um pouco, ficando assim com uma aparência ainda mais infantil do que quando o abordara, usando uma armadura imensa para seu tamanho.

— Estou certa de que meu pai teve seus motivos. Nunca me ocorreu questioná-lo a esse respeito.

Inuyasha ignorou o comentário e ofereceu o braço para conduzi-la até a mesa. Kagome se apoiou com tanta leveza que mal tocou o tecido da manga, e ele reprimiu uma risada divertida. Será que ela achava que conseguiria manter por muito tempo aquela atitude inocente? Nenhuma dama teria ousado planejar a captura dele, quanto mais levar o plano a cabo.

Ah, ia ser uma noite muito interessante... Apesar de ter recebido permissão para andar pelo castelo, Inuyasha estava entediadíssimo, e não via a hora de dar a seu captor um pouco de seu próprio veneno.

Depois de ter avistado Jezebel naquela manhã, ele se animara. O fato de saber que seus homens se achavam por perto serviu como ponto positivo para ele junto a Shippo. Fora fácil convencer o capitão a deixá-lo comparecer à refeição noturna no salão.

Inuyasha colocou a mão livre sobre a dela. Mas, no instante em que envolveu o pulso delicado com os dedos para trazê-la para perto, arrependeu-se. A pele suave e macia lembrou-o de quanto tempo fazia que não tocava nada tão suave. Incapaz de controlar-se, deslizou o polegar pela carne macia do pulso.

A princípio, Kagome estremeceu, mas não tentou se desvencilhar. Inuyasha inclinou-se um pouco e sorriu diante da expressão de surpresa combinada com horror do semblante corado. Ela podia até ter sido noiva de Du Pree, mas Inuyasha tinha quase certeza de que era virgem.

Com esforço, obrigou-se a parar de acariciá-la e apontou para a mesa.

— Vamos nos sentar?

— Você não deveria estar aqui. — Ela se afastou — Vá embora.

— O que mais desejo é ir embora daqui. — Fitou a porta e piscou, antes de voltar a olhá-la — Façamos um trato: seus guardas me soltam, e eu desapareço de sua vida.

— Sabe que não farei isso.

Ele suspirou com exagero e deu de ombros.

— Nesse caso, terei o prazer de ser seu convidado para esta refeição.

Kagome verificou as correntes que o prendiam pelos pulsos e tornozelos.

— Está bem. Afinal, você não poderá fazer muita coisa com as "jóias" que está usando. — Kagome fez um sinal para Shippo — O conde Falcon ficará conosco para jantar.

Inuyasha percebeu que o capitão teve decência suficiente para parecer envergonhado.

— Milady, eu...

Kagome interrompeu-o com um gesto de mão.

— Não faz mal, Shippo. O lorde está aqui e será meu convidado. Estou certa de que sua presença não causará incômodo — Voltando-se para Inuyasha, acrescentou: — Como já o convidei, duvido que ele vá declinar do convite e voltar para a cela. Mas se Falcon tentar alguma besteira, será um prazer transformá-lo no prato principal.

Seria uma grande refeição! Divertido, Falcon acompanhou-a até a mesa, posta na plataforma alta na cabeceira do salão, e ocupou o único assento livre: no banco, ao lado dela.

Tentou ignorar a grande tapeçaria pendurada logo atrás. Um casal de leões bordado com cuidado parecia proteger os presentes, sentados logo abaixo. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, e Inuyasha imaginou se era daquele jeito que uma presa se sentia, pouco antes do ataque.

Shippo imprecou baixinho, enquanto prendia as correntes de Inuyasha no banco e se posicionava na parede, atrás deles.

Inuyasha teve vontade de rir do absurdo da situação. O que poderia fazer em um salão lotado com os soldados de Kagome?

Eles estavam em todos os lugares: sentados às mesas de cavalete espalhadas pelo grande salão, em pé, reunidos em pequenos grupos ao longo das paredes de pedra, apoiados nos arcos e descansando perto do calor da lareira. Não. Não faria nada para provocá-los.

Falcon tornou a atenção para Kagome e tocou a manga de lã do vestido dela.

— Se eu saísse não teria como dizer-lhe que a cor dessa roupa faz seus olhos brilharem como pedras preciosas.

— E eu não teria de ouvir suas mentiras tolas.

Inuyasha deslizou o dedo pelo braço dela para tocar uma fita que ficara presa nos cabelos trançados.

— Ou que sua cabeleira pareceria um magnífico véu de seda se estivesse solto. — Inuyasha se inclinou, ignorando a surpresa dela por sua atitude tão tímida, e tocou a gargantilha de ouro que Kagome usava no pescoço. — Se não fosse por mim, você jamais saberia que este colar e seus cabelos deviam ser seus únicos ornamentos. Pensar nisso faria qualquer guerreiro querer levá-la para um lugar privado para ver se sua beleza é tão grande quanto parece.

O rosto vermelho dela, a respiração presa na garganta e as pupilas flamejantes deveria tê-lo preparado para a bofetada que estalou em sua face.

* * *

><p>Oi gente, estou postando correndo novamente, mais queria agradecer a Srta Kagome Taisho, Harumi Evans Potter, e N Nogueira! Gente mandem reviews se tiver alguém que esteja lendo ai no anônimo, beijinhos, espero que gostem desse cap!<p> 


	7. Capítulo 5

**_A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem._**

* * *

><p>O som da bofetada fez todas as conversas cessarem.<p>

Shippo afastou-se da parede, e o chiar de dezenas de espadas sendo desembainhadas fez o coração de Inuyasha parar de bater por um segundo. Em qualquer outra situação, aquele ruído seria como música para seus ouvidos. Naquele momento, entretanto, fazia lembrar uma cobra peçonhenta, pronta para dar o bote na presa.

Inuyasha ficou com o sorriso congelado no rosto, observando à ira nos olhos dela retroceder. Quando a raiva deu lugar ao medo, ele se afastou um pouco, observou os semblantes contraídos que os fitavam e ergueu a taça de vinho.

— A saúde da sua lady. Que ela nunca mais tenha de lidar com outro homem como eu.

Um rápido olhar para a figura tensa ao seu lado fez Inuyasha acrescentar, num sussurro:

— Estou acorrentado e desarmado, mas não sucumbirei sem levar alguns de seus homens comigo. Sorria, lady Kagome, seja prudente e faça-os relaxar.

Ela sentiu as têmporas latejando. Por mais que desejasse ver o sangue daquela criatura desprezível, não queria derramá-lo naquele momento.

— Milady? — Shippo aproximou-se — Posso levá-lo de volta à cela.

Kagome meneou a cabeça antes de pegar a taça de Falcon e erguê-la para seu povo.

— Comam e bebam. Graças aos céus, lorde Falcon não se ofendeu com minha indelicadeza. — Quando viu que alguns soldados não saíram da posição de ataque, decidiu acrescentar: — Como nunca estive na corte, não sabia que ele estava brincando. Por favor, perdoem minha falta de humor.

O pedido de desculpas irritou-a tanto que ela sentiu vontade de retirá-lo. Não havia feito nada de errado. Inuyasha merecera a bofetada.

Quando todos, menos Shippo, relaxaram com o que ouviram, Kagome respirou aliviada. Só então o capitão guardou a espada parcialmente desembainhada e voltou a ocupar sua posição contra a parede.

Falcon apanhou a taça intocada das mãos dela e bebeu um gole.

— Que belo discurso, lady Kagome. Seu povo ficará agradecido por você manter a paz.

Teria sido tão mais fácil se ele se engasgasse com o vinho.

— Não é de sua conta o que meu povo aprecia ou não.

Quando a mão de Falcon tocou a dela, Kagome deu um pulo.

— Como prisioneiro de Taniere, eu diria que é muito de minha conta, sim.

Kagome estava impressionada com a habilidade dele em transformar um sussurro numa ameaça. Porém, não com medo. Determinada, estudou aquele belo rosto.

Não havia uma só ruga naquela pele. Na realidade, as únicas linhas visíveis eram as marcas de risadas nas laterais dos olhos. Naquele instante, teve um desejo intenso de apagar o sorriso dele.

Aborrecida, soltou-se, empertigou-se e perguntou:

— O que é tão divertido? Será que o Falcão Endiabrado é tão invencível que seu confinamento não importa? Não pensa que pode morrer? Ou a morte não significa nada para um filho de Satã? Foi agraciado com a vida eterna por ter matado pessoas inocentes?

Kagome ignorou o alerta silencioso de Shippo e ficou observando o maxilar de Falcon se contrair. Mas o sorriso continuou lá.

Ela apoiou a mão no banco, chegou mais perto dele e falou, baixinho:

— Quantas vidas ganhou por matar sua mulher e seu bebê recém-nascido, lorde Falcon? A morte de Kouga lhe deu tantas eternidades quantas as ganhou pelas mortes deles?

Enfim, ele ficou sério. Inuyasha empalideceu de uma forma que Kagome não imaginara ser possível.

Ela o viu olhar de soslaio para Shippo antes de fitá-la com uma zanga e uma dor tão intensa que, por um instante, Kagome se arrependeu do que disse.

Falcon agarrou-a pelo pulso e só parou pouco antes de esmagar-lhe os ossos. Sua voz, no entanto, não passava de um murmúrio:

— Você pode ser capaz de abalar os outros com sua língua afiada. Mas lembre-se de que não está lidando com alguém disposto a jogar seus jogos, lady Kagome.

— Eu não estou...

Quando ele puxou o braço dela para cima com toda força, Kagome se esqueceu do resto da frase.

— O que você está...

Inuyasha agarrou a faca de cortar carne e colocou-a com firmeza ao lado da mão dela, ordenando:

— Coma!

Quem ele pensava que era? Falcon não era o lorde de Taniere. O assassino não tinha o direito de falar com ela daquela forma. Falcon era prisioneiro ali, que não tinha o direito de estar naquele salão, e muito menos naquela mesa.

Todavia, Kagome mordeu o lábio e enfiou a faca um pedaço de carne com toda a força. Quem dera aquela carne fosse o coração de Falcon.

Inuyasha estremeceu, percebendo a intenção dela. Aquela jovem sedenta de vingança fora bem-sucedida onde muitos homens haviam falhado, de novo. Kagome tinha a petulância de usar palavras para desestabilizá-lo como se ele fosse um rapazinho inconseqüente.

Inuyasha já havia matado homens com o dobro do tamanho dela, mas Kagome possuía o dom de aborrecê-lo de uma forma como ninguém conseguira. Porém, em pouco tempo ele a conheceria. Kagome o fizera sentir coisas que pensara ter enterrado havia tempos. Ódio e raiva misturados a dor tão intensa quanto anos atrás.

Mas por trás daquilo tudo existia algo muito mais perigoso. E muito mais provocante que uma grande riqueza. De algum ponto dentro dele, a paixão e o desejo ameaçavam despertar de seu longo sono.

Inuyasha se levantou, ansioso por escapar para a segurança, e fez um sinal para Shippo.

— Gostaria de voltar para a cela. A companhia lá será bem melhor para minha digestão.

Enquanto Shippo soltava as correntes do banco, Inuyasha sorriu para Kagome. Não permitiria que ela visse a batalha que se travava em seu íntimo. Erguendo com gentileza a mão dela, deu-lhe um casto beijo, sentindo os batimentos acelerados do pulso, e aproximou-se, para que ninguém mais ouvisse sua resposta à última pergunta dela:

— Um demônio não precisa que ninguém lhe dê o direito de fazer o que quer que deseje. — Ao ficar pálida, alertou: — Cuidado com o que provoca pequena leoa, porque você pode não ser capaz de lidar com as conseqüências.

— Ora, seu...

A resposta dela foi interrompida por um ruído alto vindo das portas do salão.

Sem saber o que fazer, Shippo olhou para Kagome, para Inuyasha e por fim para a entrada. Inuyasha abriu os braços até o limite das correntes.

— Tenha paciência, homem, não irei a lugar algum! Acompanhe sua lady, e eu os seguirei.

Aturdido, Shippo ajudou Kagome a se levantar e acompanhou-a.

Acima dos gritos dos homens, Inuyasha ouviu um barulho que o fez erguer os olhos. Era a águia, voando soberana no céu, para espanto de todos.

Inuyasha fitou Shippo em busca de ajuda. Então, cruzou o braço esquerdo sobre o peito e ergueu o outro na frente do corpo.

— Cubra meu braço.

Shippo olhou-o como se Inuyasha tivesse enlouquecido. Foi Kagome quem pegou a capa de um guarda que passava e enrolou-a no braço de Inuyasha.

— Eu quero vê-la.

Inuyasha deu dois assobios longos e, no instante seguinte, ouviu-se outro grito. Com o coração disparado, ele foi para o muro.

Kirara precipitou-se num vôo descendente e pousou em Inuyasha com suas garras afiadas, capazes de quebrar o braço de um homem.

— Ah, minha querida! Gostaria tanto que você pudesse me levar daqui em suas asas!

A águia baixou a cabeça, e Inuyasha acariciou-a, sorridente. Impressionados, os soldados admiravam a exótica dupla. De repente, Inuyasha sentiu a ponta de uma espada insinuando-se contra suas costas e ficou tenso. Não era possível que Kagome fosse matá-lo, com os seus homens tão perto.

— Solte as correntes dos pulsos dele — Ao ver Shippo hesitar em obedecê-la, Kagome ponderou: — A águia tem uma carta presa no pé. As pernas de Falcon continuarão amarradas, e eu tenho uma espada apontada para as costas dele. Solte-o.

Antes que as correntes tocassem o chão de madeira, Inuyasha tirou o pergaminho da pata de Kirara e entregou-a a Kagome por sobre o ombro.

— Se puder ler, milady — pediu ele, acariciando o papo do pássaro arisco.

Kagome deixou Shippo encarregado da espada e foi para a claridade da entrada do salão. Se não houvesse tanta gente ali, Inuyasha teria tido um acesso de riso diante do absurdo da situação.

O grito agudo de Kagome fez Kirara voar. No mesmo instante, Inuyasha assobiou para fazer o pássaro voltar para Miroku. Quando se certificou da segurança da ave, virou-se, e a espada de Shippo ficou apontada para seu tórax.

— Não faça nada impensado.

— Um dia, Shippo, eu vou lhe tomar essa arma — disse ele, encarando o capitão — Leve-me a sua lady.

Ao lado dela, Inuyasha tirou o bilhete das mãos trêmulas de Kagome e leu alto:

— _"Milorde Falcon, uma força armada se aproxima."_

— Essa força armada vem por sua causa? — perguntou Shippo, quebrando o silêncio.

Inuyasha deu risada.

— Será que meu capitão viria de tão longe para me avisar de meu próprio resgate? Será que me avisaria se houvesse um aliado de Taniere chegando? Se Miroku tivesse resolvido me resgatar, chegaria a Taniere por conta própria.

Kagome empalideceu. A criada cobriu o rosto com as mãos e entrou correndo no salão. Shippo pigarreou e coçou a cabeça, tenso.

Qual seria o motivo daquilo? Inuyasha se indagava. Eles agiam como se tivessem culpa.

— Você não parece surpresa ao descobrir meus homens tão perto.

— Isso não seria de se esperar?

O tom de voz dela era incerto, como se buscasse uma resposta.

— Isso seria de se esperar, Shippo?

O capitão olhou para sua lady.

— Milady, por favor...

Kagome se voltou para Inuyasha, admitindo:

— Sim, Falcon. Seus homens estão aqui perto.

— Desde quando?

— Como posso saber? Nós não nos falamos.

— Falar? Com quem?

— Seus homens. — E Shippo explicando sobre os soldados que haviam pegado a águia.

Kagome desejou arrancar a língua de seu capitão.

— Obrigada!

Inuyasha abafou uma risada.

— Diga-me, Kagome, até quando pretendia me manter preso?

— Pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

— Tenho certeza de que meus soldados teriam saído da área e me deixado aqui.

— Guarde seu sarcasmo para si. Tenho outras coisas com as quais me preocupar.

Shippo se pôs em ação, gritando para que a tropa se organizasse no pátio.

— Milady, farei o que for preciso para garantir sua segurança.

Antes que ela pudesse responder para Shippo, Inuyasha se adiantou:

— Meus homens são capazes de derrotar uma força de cinqüenta soldados. Quem está se aproximando de seu portão é forte demais para você enfrentar sozinha. Caso contrário, Miroku não teria me alertado para o perigo. — Inuyasha observou os guardas reunidos no pátio e contou trinta — Acha que tem combatentes suficientes para impedir uma invasão inimiga?

Kagome assentiu e se empertigou. Inuyasha admirou a coragem dela diante de seu povo, mas aquilo não mudava os fatos.

— Quantas batalhas esses homens travaram, Kagome? Eu vi Shippo treinando esses jovens inexperientes. Eles estão prontos, milady? Porque o momento chegou.

Kagome deu de ombros.

— Eles não têm opção. Não posso materializar mais gente.

— Eu posso.

— O que está dizendo? — Ela recuou um passo.

— Deixe que Miroku e meus soldados entrem em Taniere. Com a soma das forças, sua vitória estará garantida.

Ela consultou Shippo e depois a floresta adiante.

— Talvez eles não queiram lutar. Nós não sabemos por que motivos estão se aproximando dos portões de Taniere.

— Miroku não tem razão para mentir.

— Seu capitão tem todas as razões do mundo, milorde. Seria um truque perfeito para tirar você de Taniere e para espalhar o terror entre gente inocente.

— Inocente?

— Isso mesmo. Eu o capturei, e ninguém mais. Deixe as pessoas de Taniere fora disso.

— Está bem. Shippo, se você permitir que meus homens ajudem-no nesse conflito, prometo não fugir. Mas é imperativo que eu responda a meu capitão.

Kagome colocou-se entre os dois.

— Este é meu castelo, Falcon. Discuta isso comigo, e não com o meu capitão.

— Milady... — Shippo aproximou-se dela. Kagome ergueu a mão, e ele se calou.

— Não permitirei que seus homens entrem em Taniere, Falcon. Você não me deu provas de que seremos atacados.

Inuyasha recuou.

— Como quiser. Mas digo-lhe uma coisa, lady Kagome: todo jovem que morrer aqui esta noite irá assombrá-la. E você se sentirá culpada por cada vida perdida pelo resto de seus dias.

— Milady, por favor — pediu Shippo, solicitando-lhe que lhe desse atenção em particular.

Inuyasha não ouviu o que conversaram, mas ficou encantado com a paciência de Shippo. Mesmo naquele instante, apesar de tudo, Kagome se recusava a ceder com facilidade. Sua expressão dura e seus gestos eram mais eloqüentes que as palavras. Pelo que aprendera nos encontros anteriores, Inuyasha sabia que, assim que ela se empertigasse, era porque cedera ao pedido do capitão.

Inuyasha entendia muito bem a raiva e a relutância de Kagome. Se as posições estivessem invertidas, ele também não permitiria que uma força estranha entrasse em seu castelo.

Enquanto Shippo tirava as correntes dos pés de Inuyasha, Kagome dizia:

— Deixarei que seus soldados entrem, lorde Falcon. Mas duvido que você não tente escapar. — Ergueu a barra da saia e tirou uma adaga da meia — Assim, ficarei em cima de você como uma mosca.

— Uma mosca, milady? Deve ser fácil livrar-se de um inseto tão diminuto e incômodo. Porém, você não é um inseto, e nem é fácil de se livrar.

Kagome seguiu o olhar dele, soltou a barra da saia e desejou estapeá-lo de novo.

— Se pretende chamar seus homens, conde Falcon, faça-o.

— Está feito. — Ele estudou o céu.

— O que quer dizer?

Ignorando-a, dirigiu-se ao capitão:

— Shippo, alguém deve ir receber meus soldados no portão dos fundos.

O capitão fez um gesto para um soldado avançar. Então, explicou a situação e mandou o homem atônito para a entrada.

Indeciso, Shippo olhava para Inuyasha e para Kagome, sem saber a quem se dirigir.

— Milady, eu... — Fez uma pausa e resolveu falar com Inuyasha: — Conde Falcon, o que posso mostrar-lhe de Taniere?

— Shippo! — gritou Kagome, ofendida.

Enquanto sua atenção estava centrada no capitão, Inuyasha tirou a adaga da mão dela. Em seguida, tocou-lhe o queixo com o indicador, fechando-lhe a boca.

— Mosca, eu não quero seu castelo. — Entregou a arma a Shippo — Mas talvez sua família queira.

— É verdade. Milady, apesar de eu estar habituado a defender Ryonne, nunca precisei enfrentar os inimigos de Taniere. A ajuda de lorde Falcon seria bem-vinda.

Kagome olhou para a escada.

— Pois se é assim, não percamos mais tempo. Vamos nos certificar de que o lorde Falcon saiba onde estão cada entrada e saída. Ele tem de conhecer todas as rotas de fuga.

Inuyasha meneou a cabeça.

— A promessa que fiz não foi feita em vão.

Os três mal haviam cruzado o pátio quando o berro de uma águia calou o burburinho. Inuyasha viu o encantamento no rosto de Kagome e sorriu.

— Eu lhe disse que meus homens estavam avisados.

* * *

><p>Oi gente! Ai esse final de semana foi uma correria, mal deu pra responder os reviews, tem pouca gente lendo, mais eu vou continuar postando, não posso parar agora né? Mais gostaria que se tivesse alguém lendo, que me mandassem reviews me falando o que achou.<p>

Bella Taisho - Obrigada por dar sua opinião linda, mesmo. É te entendo, pode deixar que te aviso se for fazer uma fic minha.

Srta Kagome Taisho - Precisa mesmo, mais você vê que a kag ela é bem teimosa e orgulhosa, será que ele consegue? SEUSHESUHS beijos


	8. Capítulo 6

**_A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também**não** me pertencem._**

* * *

><p>Kagome apoiou a cabeça na pedra fria. Estava cansada de esperar, de pensar e sentir seu estômago se contrair.<p>

Àquelas horas entre a noite e o amanhecer parecia não acabar nunca. O que os homens escondidos na floresta estavam esperando? O sol já se pusera. Por que não agiam? Kagome levantou-se mais uma vez para olhar por sobre o muro.

Uma mão coberta por uma cota de malha agarrou-a pelo ombro.

— Se quer ficar em cima de mim como uma mosca, sente-se.

A ordem não passou de um murmúrio brusco, mas ela já ouvira o suficiente naquela noite para reconhecer a falta de paciência por trás das palavras.

Como se encontrava cercada pelos soldados dele, Kagome achou melhor não provocá-lo mais. Resignada, sentou-se no banco duro, recostou a cabeça na pedra e olhou para o firmamento estrelado.

— Será que a luz da lua não denunciará a aproximação deles?

Falcon suspirou e se acomodou ao lado dela.

— Sei que você deve estar exausta e com frio, milady. Talvez o salão...

— Não.

— Seu pai não ficará nada satisfeito se algo lhe acontecer.

Kagome riu diante da tentativa frustrada de sensibilizá-la.

— Nem eu.

Vários sons vinham do campo aberto, todos fáceis de identificar: os cascos dos cavalos, os metais das armaduras, as esporas nos estribos e os metais das espadas sendo sacados das bainhas de madeira.

Quando detectou o som de uma força armada se aproximando, o coração de Kagome quase parou. Falcon ficou de pé, olhando por sobre a muralha.

Ela cerrou as pálpebras. A hora chegara. Agora saberia se as palavras dele eram verdadeiras ou mentirosas.

Kagome observou o pátio. Soldados vestidos todos de preto caminhavam livres entre os guardas. Que força os homens de Taniere teriam de enfrentar? A que se aproximava, a que já estava ali ou ambas? Será que Falcon honraria a palavra dada?

Ela mordeu o lábio, infeliz. Ele não tinha honra e, no entanto, seus homens haviam entrado no castelo em paz e, até ali, seguiram as ordens de Shippo sem problemas.

Só lhe restava torcer para que ao menos daquela vez o conde Inuyasha de Falcon se portasse como cavalheiro.

Uma nova preocupação lhe ocorreu. Kagome desviou o olhar para os homens reunidos perto dela e chamou:

— Falcon?

— O que foi?

— Não faça nada impensado. Quero ser a responsável por tirar sua vida inútil.

Ele achou graça, e ela franziu o cenho. Será que achava que era uma brincadeira?

Dedos calosos tocaram-na no queixo e ergueram seu rosto. Quando Falcon ajoelhou-se. Kagome ficou surpresa ao vê-lo tão próximo e impressionada ao perceber que havia tirado a luva tão depressa e em total silêncio.

— Pequena leoa, minha vida é sua, se a quiser.

Então, com gentileza, a boca de Falcon tocou a dela, como se em busca de permissão. Kagome lutou contra os pensamentos confusos.

Ela o odiava.

Ele matara Kouga.

Dava ordens em seu próprio castelo.

Ria dela.

Desarmara-a duas vezes.

Mas sua mera presença desarmava a alma de Kagome. Um simples toque deixava seu pulso disparado. Os dedos tocando-a na face afastavam todos os temores e preocupações que pudesse ter. Era uma confusão incrível que, de alguma forma, a impulsionava para frente.

Kagome pressionou os lábios contra os dele.

Falcon sorriu antes de percorrer o contorno dos lábios dela com a língua. Kagome estremeceu com tamanha intimidade e retribuiu as carícias, incapaz de escapar do intenso calor que a dominava.

Entregou-se à liderança dele e às sensações que a invadiam. Seu sangue parecia ferver ao mesmo tempo em que calafrios deliciosos percorriam sua espinha.

Um desejo desconhecido a fez prosseguir. Kagome deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos da nuca de Inuyasha e recostou-se em seu peito.

Ele há afastou um pouco e apoiou as mãos nos ombros estreitos.

— Kagome...

Ela agradeceu aos céus pela escuridão e torceu para que Inuyasha não pudesse ver seu rosto corando de constrangimento. Não sabia o que a dominara, mas não queria que ele pensasse que era uma mulher fácil. Desse modo, inclinou-se para trás e apontou para o muro.

— A iminência da batalha me deixou perturbada. Eu lamento, milorde.

Falcon apoiou a testa suada contra a dela, perguntando:

— Lamenta o quê? Não fez nada que mereça perdão.

— Não sou uma moça qualquer, Falcon. Não quis dar a impressão...

Ele a silenciou com o indicador sobre a boca.

— Kagome, o erro é meu, não seu. Só queria confortá-la, mais nada. Acho que uma mulher como você tem de se sentir segura, e não com medo.

Kagome o encarou.

— Não estou com medo.

— Então, o que a preocupa tanto?

Ela piscou e deu de ombros.

— Nada. Você está enganado.

Falcon se calou um momento antes de estudar o horizonte por sobre a muralha, e deixou escapar um palavrão.

Kagome estremeceu. A vigília terminara, estava escrito no semblante dele. Aceitou a mão estendida de Inuyasha e levantou-se.

— Taniere não perecerá. Eu prometo, Kagome.

— Como pode saber?

Ele puxou-há para um pouco mais perto e apontou para o muro.

— Simples. A força reunida lá fora será derrotada por um só fator: a surpresa.

Antes que Kagome conseguisse pedir uma explicação, Shippo e Miroku reuniram-se a eles.

— Lorde Falcon?

— Milorde?

Kagome percebeu o tom confuso nas vozes de ambos, e a curiosidade venceu o temor.

— Quem está lá fora?

Falcon soltou a mão dela e puxou o capuz do manto para a cabeça, para protegê-la.

— Não diga nada que possa denunciá-la.

Kagome fez um esforço para controlar o puro horror que sentia, e aproximou-se do observatório. Seu coração batia tão forte que receou que fosse ouvida pelo inimigo.

Os invasores estavam do lado de fora dos portões e seguravam suas tochas bem alto, como se quisessem ser identificados. Ao vê-los, o sangue congelou nas veias, dela.

"Impossível! Não pode ser!"

Antes que pudesse dar voz a sua descrença, Falcon tapou a boca delicada com a mão, afastou-a dali e aconchegou-a a si.

O medo a paralisara, impedindo-a de raciocinar. O castelo e seu povo corriam um perigo imenso. Naquela noite, enfrentariam a morte. Um destino pelo qual Kagome era a única responsável.

Ainda assim, havia pouco que pudesse fazer, enquanto Falcon dava ordens aos dois capitães. Ela cerrou as pálpebras com força, aflita para controlar as lágrimas.

O que fizera?

Uma lágrima de remorso escorreu por sua face. Por que não libertara Falcon quando tivera a chance? Será que Shippo não percebia os horrores que os aguardavam? Que mentiras Falcon, ou o capitão dele, haviam dito ao capitão de Taniere?

Nesse momento, Falcon destapou-lhe a boca e apontou para os homens posicionados fora do portão.

— O disfarce é bom, não? Até parece que são meus soldados.

Como ele não fizera pergunta alguma, ela nada disse.

— Quem matou seu noivo, Kagome? Tem certeza de que fui eu? Possui alguma prova de que foram meus homens?

Kagome ouviu as perguntas e a fúria controlada por trás delas. A dúvida tomou o lugar do medo. Falcon apoiou as mãos nos ombros dela e empurrou-a com delicadeza para perto do muro.

— Quem lhe disse que eu matei Du Pree?

— Como posso saber que aqueles não são seus homens? Seu capitão pode ter trazido apenas uns poucos para dentro de Taniere enquanto os outros ficaram do lado de fora.

Falcon riu.

— Seria uma bênção ter tantos soldados.

Shippo se aproximou.

— Raciocine, milady. Não confie apenas em seus olhos. Quantos homens servem seu pai?

O que o capitão dizia fazia sentido. Mas Kagome ainda sentia dificuldade em ignorar o que via. Será que Falcon estava sendo sincero e tudo não passava de uma mentira demoníaca?

— Se pretende destruir esta propriedade com suas mentiras, Falcon, juro que a sua cabeça enfeitará o que restar destes muros!

— Ah, é? Pois quando eu for me vingar de você, lady Kagome, não virei como um ladrão no meio da noite.

Em vez da fúria que ela esperava, Inuyasha falou num tom baixo e suave, como Kagome nunca ouvira num homem. A promessa sinistra quase a congelou de pavor.

Falcon deu um passo à frente e acuou-a na parede.

— Não precisarei de homens armados para cumprir minha missão. Você saberá, sem sombra de dúvida, que vim buscar o que me pertence. O inimigo de Taniere está do lado de fora, e não aqui dentro, está ouvindo?

Ela assentiu.

— Eu jurei não condenar pessoas inocentes ao sofrimento ou à morte. — Falcon se virou e deu ordens aos capitães para garantir a defesa do castelo: — Shippo, certifique-se de que só seus homens sejam visíveis nas muralhas. Miroku, mande nossos soldados tirarem as túnicas, e que estejam preparados, fora da vista.

Ele fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar:

— Por enquanto, é isso.

Falcon apontou adiante, e Kagome ficou vendo, maravilhada, os capitães se afastarem para cumprir as ordens dele. Muda, tornou a estudar o inimigo.

Falcon segurou-a pelo braço.

— Ainda não terminamos.

— Não há mais o que dizer.

— Sim, tem razão. — Comprimiu o corpo contra o dela.

— Não há mais nada a dizer, mas há coisas que você deve entender.

Kagome cerrou os dentes.

— Você ainda é meu prisioneiro, Falcon. Não receberei ordens suas.

— Tolinha. Se eu mandasse seu capitão trancá-la em sua própria torre, ele me acataria.

De repente, Kagome temeu que ele estivesse certo. Será que Inuyasha seria capaz disso? De trancá-la em sua própria torre? Ao encará-lo, teve certeza de que não hesitaria em torná-la prisioneira em seu próprio castelo.

Aquela era uma batalha que não podia vencer. Os homens seguiriam as ordens de Falcon. Afinal, ela própria os instruíra a obedecê-lo.

— E nem pense em me comover com lágrimas.

— Não vejo motivos para chorar — disse ela, determinada — O que você falou é verdade. Meus homens seguirão suas instruções. — Deu de ombros — Afinal, foi o que eu mandei que fizessem, certo?

Falcon soltou-a e recuou um passo.

— Sim, milady. Foi.

Kagome se virou e olhou para o pátio e para os guardas se preparando para a batalha.

Falcon segurou-a pela mão e, protegido dos olhares do inimigo pelo muro, ajoelhou-se. Kagome baixou os olhos. O que ele estava fazendo? Toda a atividade no pátio parou, e os soldados olharam-nos, em silêncio.

— Lady Kagome, juro como cavaleiro deste reino que defenderei Taniere com minha vida. Enquanto houver uma gota de sangue em meu corpo, não esquecerei este juramento que lhe faço. Confie sua segurança e a de todos homem, mulher e criança daqui, a mim. Eu os protegerei tão bem quanto seu pai o faria, se estivesse conosco.

Kagome ficou muda de espanto. Muitos homens juraram lealdade ao seu pai e a Ryonne, mas nunca antes alguém se ajoelhara e fizera um juramento a ela.

Respirou fundo. Não havia tempo para reflexão. O inimigo estava lá fora, e um guerreiro ali dentro jurara proteger tudo o que ela amava. Só lhe restava confiar em seus próprios instintos.

— Lorde Falcon... — Ela disfarçou um sorriso diante do absurdo da situação. — ...aceito com satisfação sua promessa de ajuda.

Falcon levantou-se, beijou-a na face e murmurou, apenas para ela ouvir:

— Até o demônio tem honra, minha pequena leoa.

Um burburinho de aprovação recebeu-os, quando os dois se viraram para os soldados. As forças de Falcon e de Taniere ergueram as espadas em deferência à promessa feita e aceita.

Mas o bem-estar durou pouco. Um berro agudo, vindo do inimigo, desviou a atenção de todos para o lado de fora dos muros:

— Taniere!

Inuyasha chegou perto da entrada. Shippo deu um sorriso breve ao subir as escadas para unir-se a eles. Miroku ficou parado perto do muro. Os dois capitães aguardavam um sinal de Falcon para entrar em ação.

Kagome ficou olhando o plano bem arquitetado se desenvolver. Quando eles teriam elaborado tudo aquilo? E por que ela não fora avisada?

— Quem vem a Taniere na calada da noite? E por que motivo? — As perguntas foram gritadas por Shippo.

Uma risada amarga e diabólica atravessou as muralhas. Kagome estremeceu e engoliu em seco.

— Eu, capitão do conde Inuyasha de Falcon, vim para levar meu mestre daqui.

Miroku fez uma careta. Ficou evidente para Kagome que o verdadeiro capitão de Falcon não levara o impostor a sério.

— É uma triste cena de barganha que você promove por seu lorde — respondeu Shippo.

— Não vim para negociar. Vim para tomar esta propriedade.

Um soldado avançou pelas linhas e cruzou os portões de Taniere. Tudo nele, da forma pausada com que se movia à curva arrogante da cabeça, transmitia confiança. Mas a máscara que cobria seu rosto reduzia seu show de coragem a simples fingimento.

Kagome estudou o impostor e depois Falcon. Um homem que se escondia por trás de uma máscara não passava de um mentiroso covarde. Falcon podia ser filho do demônio, mas não era um fraco.

O mentiroso apontou a espada para Shippo.

— Velho, seu lorde não está presente, e você não tem homens suficientes para me deter.

Como ele sabia que o lorde de Taniere não se encontrava ali? Quem era aquela gente?

— Só precisarei de um para matá-lo — afirmou Shippo, confiante.

— Muitos já tentaram, mas nenhum viveu para contar. Falcon me ensinou bem os caminhos da morte.

Para Kagome, aquilo bastava. Quando ela abriu a boca para refutar as mentiras, Falcon a fez calar-se.

— Quieta. Não diga nada que nos denuncie. Quero saber quem é esse desgraçado.

Quando ela assentiu, ele retirou a mão. Kagome avançou para o muro e indagou:

— Por que os homens de Falcon atacariam sem negociar?

— Ah, a bela dama nos dá as boas-vindas...

— Boas-vindas? Só sua morte será auspiciosa.

O estranho meneou a cabeça.

— Creio que não, milady. — Ele se virou para seus soldados e gritou: — Quem capturar lady Kagome viva, partilhará da cama dela esta noite!

Se Falcon não tivesse apertado um pouco mais o ombro dela, Kagome teria gritado de medo. Estranhamente confortada pelo toque dele, ela riu da arrogância do embusteiro.

— A única coisa que partilhará com alguém esta noite é seu túmulo.

Shippo ergueu a espada como sinal para os homens posicionados ao longo das muralhas. Em um só movimento, todos se levantaram e apontaram flechas já carregadas para os invasores.

Kagome olhou para todos e sorriu, triunfante.

— E então? Irá em paz ou prefere ocupar aquele túmulo de que lhe falei?

O homem congelou, espantadíssimo com a força que protegia Taniere. Kagome não ouviu o que ele disse a seus homens, mas respirou aliviada quando o grupo bateu em retirada.

Seu alívio durou pouco, entretanto. O impostor pegou o escudo de um de seus homens e jogou-o na base do muro. Depois, jogou uma espada sobre ele.

— Estes presentes são para você. Nem eu, nem meu mestre achamos uso para eles. — E riu antes de se unir a seus comparsas numa retirada apressada.

Quando o inimigo estava a uma distância segura, Shippo pediu a um soldado que fosse pegar os objetos.

O jovem obedeceu rápido e subiu a escada que levava à plataforma de observação.

— Oh, Deus, não! — Kagome gemeu ao ver o desenho que adornava o escudo.

Quando Falcon a conduziu para dentro do salão, ela não ofereceu resistência. Uma vez lá, jogou-se numa cadeira que ele ofereceu. Sem dizer nada, aceitou uma taça e deixou que o vinho adoçado com mel aquecesse sua garganta.

— Milady?

Mais uma vez, a pintura do escudo quase pulou nos olhos dela. Ela mesma o pintara na última vez em que vira seu irmão, Souta.

Kagome havia desenhado e pintado o leão no escudo dele. Achara adequado que o futuro lorde de Taniere apresentasse ao mundo o símbolo de seu futuro título.

Souta rira dela por achar que algum dia ele seria lorde de Taniere e insistira que o avô viveria mais que todos. Souta não voltara a Ryonne ou a Taniere com vida depois de partir para sua primeira batalha, uma luta insignificante ao lado da imperatriz Kagura. Pelo menos fora assim que o pai descrevera, para convencer Kagome de que Souta não seria ferido. A ocasião serviria para fazê-lo provar o gosto da guerra sem deixá-lo correr riscos.

O corpo fora trazido para casa no lombo de um cavalo.

— Por que os homens lutam? — perguntou ela, mais para si do que para qualquer um — O que ganham com a morte?

— Lutamos para que nossos filhos e nossas esposas possam viver.

— Sozinhos? — Ela o encarou — Para que as esposas continuem sem o marido? Para que os filhos cresçam sem pais? Para que pais fiquem sem filhos? Qual é o sentido disso?

— Nem todo homem morre em batalha.

— Ah, isso é verdade... — Suspirou e tocou de leve o escudo — Às vezes morrem por causa de uma traição.

Falcon ajoelhou-se ao lado da cadeira.

— Kagome, o mundo é assim.

— O mundo? Pois eu acho que quem é assim são os homens. — Com um nó na garganta, Kagome pegou a espada.

A arma que dera a Kouga. O nome de sua avó estava gravado na lâmina. De repente a sala começou a rodar, e ela sentiu as mãos dormentes. A espada caiu ao chão.

— Kouga!

Praguejando, Falcon afastou a espada e o escudo com o pé. Então, reconduziu Kagome até a cadeira e obrigou-a a beber da taça. As dores da morte e da perda ameaçavam desesperá-la.

— Como aquele embusteiro pode estar com estas peças? Como ele ousa fazer-se passar por um homem seu, Falcon. Por que você não parecia surpreso? Isso foi planejado? — Incapaz de controlar o pânico, ela desabafou: — Você matou meu noivo e meu irmão?

Desolada, Kagome cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deixou a agonia dominá-la. Apesar da relutância dela, Falcon a abraçou.

— Solte-me!

— Não. — Ele falou, baixinho: — Kagome, não importando o que você acha que sabe ou acredita, não sou assassino. Não matei seu noivo, nem o seu irmão.

— Mas eles disseram...

— Sim. Estão me culpando. É fácil culpar outra pessoa quando seu rosto está escondido. Para começar, como esse impostor sabia que seu pai não estava aqui?

Ele acariciou-a nas costas e passou os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos e sedosos. O toque a perturbou. Não conseguia pensar, com Falcon tão perto.

— Não sei. Agora, deixe-me ir. Não consigo respirar.

Falcon relaxou o abraço, mas não a soltou. Quando enxugou as lágrimas dela, havia um ligeiro sorriso em seu semblante.

— Lamento suas perdas, Kagome. Mas preciso encontrar esse desgraçado antes que ele faça mais alguém sofrer em meu nome. Já mandei a maioria de meus homens segui-lo, mas é imperativo que eu me una a eles nessa caçada. Mas não posso, não ouso deixá-la aqui sozinha.

— Vá. Você não é mais meu prisioneiro. Está livre para partir.

O sorriso que iluminou o rosto dele foi breve.

— Lady Kagome, eu não poderia agradecer-lhe pela hospitalidade, mas admito que a sua companhia esteja longe de ser enfadonha. — Falcon afastou-se um passo — Não temos escolha. Você não poder permanecer em Taniere, mas também não deve voltar a Ryonne sem escolta. Portanto, eu a levarei para o seu pai, em Ryonne.

Ela arregalou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, perplexa.

— Você enlouqueceu...

— Minha sanidade não está em questão. Preocupo-me com sua segurança.

Quase saltando da cadeira, Kagome lutou para não gritar:

— Minha segurança não é da sua conta, Falcon.

— É, sim.

— Não ficarei discutindo com você como uma criança.

— Ótimo. — Inuyasha fez um sinal para Shippo e Miroku antes de acrescentar: — Partiremos para Ryonne quando amanhecer.

Como aquilo pudera acontecer? Como as paredes de Taniere ficaram povoadas por tantos homens?

Lorde Totosai continuava com o rei Bankotsu, de forma que os soldados não poderiam ter vindo de Ryonne.

Teria sido fácil entrar em Taniere, tirar Falcon e despachar Kagome ao longo do processo.

— Droga!

A floresta escura engoliu seu desabafo. Furioso, arrancou a máscara escura e atirou-a longe.

Ansioso para partir, galopou até a clareira e ordenou aos homens que levantassem acampamento e se preparassem para sair. Não poderia permitir que ninguém de Taniere descobrisse sobre ele, ou sobre seus soldados.

Ele planejara tudo com tanto cuidado. Passara anos aperfeiçoando cada detalhe. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar e, no entanto, nada saíra conforme esperara.

O rei Bankotsu ainda não declarara Falcon assassino. Kagome recuara no último momento e não varara o desgraçado com uma espada.

O que seria necessário para obter vingança pela morte de Kikyo? Quanto mais teria de fazer antes de recuperar a paz após a perda de seu amor? Se não tivesse precisado depender dos outros para concluir seus objetivos, àquela altura tudo já estaria resolvido.

Onde estava sir Naraku? Por que não o informara sobre o aumento súbito nas forças de Taniere? Por que não aparecera nos muros com os outros homens?

A responsabilidade de sir Naraku fora garantir que os soldados de Taniere permitissem o "resgate" de Falcon e providenciar para que Kagome ficasse sozinha por tempo suficiente para sofrer um infeliz acidente. Haviam repassado o plano inteiro umas poucas noites atrás. Ele não vira sir Naraku desde então, mas era impossível que tivesse se esquecido.

Já bastava que o imbecil houvesse fracassado na simples missão de convencer Kagome a matar Falcon. Sir Naraku falhara duas vezes. Não teria chance de falhar novamente.

* * *

><p>Oi gente, olha tem muita pouca gente comentando, e desanima uma pouco, mais eu prometi para mim mesma, que vou postar a história toda, então né.<p>

BelieveDreamsComeTrue - Linda obrigada por acompanhar, e mandar reviews, é muito importante saber o que você está achando, e é muito bom saber também que está gostando. Pois é, ao longo da história você vai começando a encaixar melhor o quebra cabeça, é surpreendente do começo ao fim, isso eu te garanto. Beijos, e continue acompanhando.


	9. Aviso

Gente é o seguinte, desculpa a demora pra poder postar, é que eu to muito doente, e pior muito, e não posso sair da cama, mais assim que eu der uma melhoradinha eu já posto, não some ok? Beijao


	10. Capítulo 7

**_A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também**não** me pertencem._**

* * *

><p>Quando enfim saíram de Taniere, o sol já havia cruzado a linha do meio-dia.<p>

Inuyasha estudou a jovem silenciosa que cavalgava ao seu lado. Ela era uma visão de outono contra os verdes da floresta.

Botas de couro, na certa emprestadas de um pajem, apareciam abaixo da saia pesada do vestido cor de açafrão. Um manto longo com capuz, castanho como o cavalo, cobria as vestes e protegia a dama do ar úmido da mata.

Inuyasha a parabenizara pela aparência, mas Kagome não respondeu. Na verdade, não pronunciara uma só palavra o dia inteiro, a ele ou a quem quer que fosse. Surpreendera-o, juntando-se ao grupo para a viagem sem fazer mais nenhum escândalo.

O que estaria planejando?

A aceitação dela não passava de um disfarce. Inuyasha não acreditara nem por um segundo que Kagome tivesse mudado de idéia com relação a sua saída de Taniere.

A viagem de três dias duraria uma eternidade se ele tivesse de agüentar uma companhia muda. De repente, Inuyasha sentiu um frio na espinha. A lembrança de sua última incursão à floresta obrigou-o a olhar as copas das árvores.

— Procurando alguma coisa, Falcon?

Inuyasha estremeceu e o cavalo empinou. Depois de recuperar o controle do animal, amaldiçoou o próprio nervosismo antes de responder:

— Tenho precedentes.

O som da risada dela ecoou em seus ouvidos antes de se perder ao longe.

— Creio que sim. — Kagome fitou-o de soslaio e voltou o olhar para a trilha gasta à frente — Fique calmo. Não tenho homens escondidos nas árvores.

— Ótimo. Como mais da metade deles recebeu ordens de guardar os portões de Taniere, quer dizer que eles obedeceram.

— Evidente que seguem ordens. São bons homens.

— Eu vi como eles a obedecem bem.

Ao olhá-la, Inuyasha parou. Será que aquelas olheiras tinham alguma outra razão além da falta de sono?

— Diga-me, Falcon, como vou explicar isso a meu pai?

Ele cobriu a distância que os separava e tocou a trança sedosa.

— É a preocupação que está causando o seu silêncio?

Kagome aumentou o espaço entre eles.

— Um homem que não está a serviço de meu pai e que não é meu parente me escolta a Ryonne. Já é motivo bastante para preocupação.

— Pensei que lorde Totosai estivesse com o rei Bankotsu.

— Sei pouco sobre o destino dele. — Kagome deu de ombros — Desde que Bankotsu reclamou o trono, passo meses a fio sem ver papai.

— Então, não entendo o porquê de tanta aflição.

— Não é sua reputação que será arruinada.

— Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes. — Inuyasha esboçou um sorriso — Milady, sempre age por impulso e depois se preocupa?

— Até este incidente, eu nunca havia sido impulsiva.

— Você é a Leoa de Taniere. Será que sua reputação não pode sofrer um pequeno abalo?

— Você não entenderia...

— O quê?

— Oh, Deus, livre-me dos idiotas! — Depois de suspirar com exagero, encarou-o — Você é um homem.

— Eu percebi.

— Diga-me, Falcon, sua fama está intacta?

— Qual delas?

Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás e sorriu.

— Aquela sobre o Falcão Endiabrado nunca ser enganado. Continua sem arranhão?

— E por que...

— Ah, o que seus pais pensarão quando souberem que uma moça capturou o Falcão Endiabrado?

Inuyasha conduziu o garanhão para mais perto do dela.

— E quem espalhará esse boato, minha leoazinha? — Falcon segurou as rédeas da montaria dela, impedindo-a de escapar — E em quem acha que as pessoas vão acreditar? Em você ou em mim?

Kagome teve a terrível sensação de que ele estava certo. Mas já abrira mão de muita coisa para um dia.

— Acreditarão na verdade — desafiou-o.

— Sério? — Inuyasha gargalhou — Todos crerão no que eu disser. Ninguém ousará me questionar. E os que ousarem... — Olhou-a dentro dos olhos. — Você está tramando alguma coisa, não é, pequena? Saiba que, se preciso for, eu a acorrentarei a mim até chegarmos a Ryonne. Só avisarei esta vez: não faça nada impensado.

Assim que Kagome teve certeza de que ele se afastara o suficiente, soltou uma série de palavrões. Ao longe, a risada de Inuyasha ecoou.

Kagome foi para perto do fogo. A noite estava gelada, e ela sentia falta dos confortos do castelo.

Apesar de estar comendo o coelho que os homens caçaram, lamentou que a caça não tivesse sido temperada.

E apesar do cobertor de lã que Falcon estendera em seus ombros para protegê-la da friagem, não era nada comparado às cobertas de pele que costumavam aquecê-la à noite.

Kagome enfiou o rosto nas dobras da coberta e sorriu consigo mesma. Sabia que era mimada, mas preferia assim.

Nunca deixara de obter nada do que quisesse, até recentemente.

Observou Falcon do outro lado da clareira e não se surpreendeu ao flagrar seu olhar fixo nela.

Ele estava certo, em parte. Ela arquitetara um plano. Planejara seu futuro e o bem de Taniere. Se Falcon achava que ia impedi-la, levaria um susto.

Ninguém, nem mesmo Shippo, Kanna, seu pai e muito menos Falcon, a impediria de fazer o que fosse melhor para Taniere. Não chegaria a Ryonne com uma escolta. Sim, voltaria para o castelo do pai, pois precisava da ajuda e da boa vontade dele. Porém, não sob a proteção de Falcon. Se assim fosse, não conseguiria um marido. Se o nome dela e o de Falcon fossem mencionados na mesma frase, suas perspectivas estariam abaladas.

Inuyasha a viu observando-o e teve vontade de rir. A espertinha estava calculando seu próximo movimento. Era evidente. Até um cego notaria.

Havia ladrões e assassinos na mata, sem falar no bando que atacara Taniere. Como Kagome podia pensar em fazer algo impulsivo?

Simples: era Kagome.

Teria sido mais fácil acorrentar-se a ela. Seria mais simples, assim, vigiá-la. Mas pensar naquele corpo colado ao seu sobre um cavalo ou sob um cobertor à noite era mais do que Inuyasha conseguia suportar.

Resmungou baixinho quando a viu caminhar para o riacho próximo à clareira. Kagome parecia determinada a ser morta. Irritado, Inuyasha pegou uma tocha e a seguiu.

— Droga, Kagome, onde está você? — perguntou ele, apreensivo, quando não mais a avistou.

— Aqui, Falcon. — E saiu de trás de uma árvore.

— Para onde estava indo?

— Para cá — respondeu ela, inocente. Inuyasha examinou a área.

— Não há nada aqui. O que procurava?

— A resposta para uma pergunta.

— E encontrou?

— Ah, sim... — Ela riu.

Um momento depois, Inuyasha entendeu que ela o testava.

— Já lhe disse o que farei se você fizer alguma bobagem.

— Milorde, vim até aqui para caminhar. Não sou sua prisioneira e você não é meu pai, nem meu guardião. Não me dê ordens, nem me ameace. Nada disso funcionará.

Inuyasha enrolou a mão no cobertor que ela trazia nos ombros e puxou-o.

— Basta! Isto não é um jogo, Kagome. Eu lhe darei as ordens que julgar necessárias e você irá obedecê-las! — Enfiou a tocha no oco de uma árvore e passou as mãos no rosto, buscando paciência.

— Deixe-me ir. — Ela o empurrou.

Mas, antes que pudesse prosseguir, Inuyasha segurou-a pelos dois braços, virou-a e empurrou-a contra a árvore. A luz da tocha iluminou o rosto dela. Quando Kagome abriu a boca, ele disse, depressa:

— Não grite!

Ela estreitou os olhos, e Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas. Quando Kagome tentou se soltar, ele a beijou, relaxando apenas quando a sentiu retribuir.

— Achei que você estivesse preocupada com sua reputação — disse ele, ao interromper o beijo.

— E estou.

Inuyasha distribuiu um caminho de beijos pelo rosto dela, até a lateral do pescoço. Toda vez que sua língua tocava uma porção nova de pele, seu desejo aumentava. Quando chegou perto da orelha delicada, parou, sussurrando:

— Não se preocupe mais com isso, Kagome.

O cobertor caiu no chão ao mesmo tempo em que ela passava os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

— Por que, Falcon?

— Inuyasha. Meu nome é Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha... — Ela disse o nome como se fosse uma carícia. — Por que não devo mais me preocupar?

Ele hesitou. Se respondesse, comprometeria o resto de sua vida com um desafio que ainda não sabia ao certo se queria. Assim, apenas beijou-a mais uma vez.

Naquele momento, Kagome só tinha uma preocupação, e não era com sua reputação. Apenas um trabalho demoníaco ou a pura insanidade explicariam o que sentia quando Falcon a tocava. Quando suas línguas se encontravam e seus corações batiam juntos, só conseguia querer mais e mais.

— Saímos há muito tempo, Kagome. Temos de voltar para o acampamento.

Ele tinha razão. Ela não precisava mais se afligir com seu bom nome. Todos que ali acampavam tinham visto Kagome sair e Inuyasha segui-la.

Tinha de afastar-se dele logo. Inuyasha era perigoso demais, além de fazê-la se esquecer de tudo o que havia aprendido em termos de moral. Se tornasse a amante de Falcon, teria muito mais dificuldades em encontrar um marido.

Inuyasha observou-a se afastar. Seria mais uma longa noite. Mas, daquela vez, não estaria guardando Taniere.

Desejava aquela mulher. Algo nas diferenças entre ambos os atraía. A paixão não conheceria fronteiras. Mas já fora antes cegado por esse sentimento e pela volúpia. Dera tudo de si, agindo como um tolo. Contudo, aquilo não aconteceria de novo, por mais que a quisesse. Recusava-se a entregar sua vida nas mãos de outra mulher.

Kagome arrastou-se até a entrada da barraca. Então, olhou por sobre o ombro e respirou, aliviada. Enquanto se vestira e fizera a mala, Kanna continuara dormindo. A criada se mexera um pouco, mas em momento algum parara de roncar.

Espiou e viu as fogueiras quase apagadas. Decerto o encarregado de mantê-las acesas adormecera.

A estratégia estava traçada e não tinha como fracassar.

Ela sairia do acampamento e iria para uma pequena fazenda que avistara no caminho, um pouca hora trás. Todo fazendeiro precisava de ouro, e Kagome tinha bastante costurado na barra da camisa masculina que usava por baixo da túnica de lã que roubara de um dos criados. Pagaria ao fazendeiro e a sua família por qualquer cavalo que tivessem. Se cavalgasse depressa, chegaria a Ryonne um dia inteiro na frente de Falcon.

Saiu com cuidado da barraca e fez uma prece silenciosa para ser bem-sucedida. Em seguida, esgueirou-se sem fazer ruído para as árvores.

Seu pulso batia tão forte que chegava a nublar seus olhos. Se Falcon a flagrasse, ela se arrependeria de não tê-lo matado.

Quando alcançou a beirada da clareira, olhou para trás. A luz da lua mostrou que ninguém a seguira. Mais cedo, enquanto se aquecia perto do fogo, reparou qual das áreas vigiadas tinha o maior vão. Escolhera o local certo.

Antes de dar continuidade à fuga, parou para recobrar o fôlego e agradeceu a Deus por ter ido até ali.

— Milady?

O coração dela falhou ao reconhecer a voz de sir Naraku.

— Lady Kagome?

O que ele queria? Por que estava ali? Seria para concluir sua promessa de matar Falcon? Kagome deu mais um passo em direção à floresta e parou. Deveria sair ou seria melhor avisar Inuyasha?

Antes que conseguisse se decidir, sir Naraku agarrou-a pelo braço.

— Milady, temos de conversar. Kouga...

As palavras dele terminaram num esgar de dor. Kagome se soltou e, quanto o fez, ele tombou para frente, derrubando-a. Uma coisa afiada rasgou sua roupa e penetrou seu ombro.

Caída e incapaz de enxergar ou de tirar Naraku de cima de si, Kagome lutou contra o medo que a dominava. Queria escapar da escolta de Falcon e voltar para Ryonne por conta própria. Mas não pretendia morrer na tentativa.

Aterrorizada, constatou que sir Naraku não se mexia. Em vez disso, jazia sobre ela como um peso morto.

Kagome empurrou a cabeça dele, lutando para se livrar. O objeto em seu ombro penetrou mais e rasgou-lhe a carne.

Estendeu a mão livre e sentiu uma flecha que perfurara a nuca de sir Naraku e, morbidamente, os mantinha unidos.

Nesse momento, Kagome ouviu um ruído vindo da esquerda. Os homens de Falcon viriam pelo outro lado. Quem quer que tivesse matado sir Naraku se achava ali perto. Incapaz de controlar o pavor, ela gritou.

* * *

><p>Gente estou postando bem rápido, as leitoras estão sumidas ): mais enfim.. ta ai mais um cap<p> 


	11. Capítulo 8

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>— Kagome!<p>

O grito de Falcon penetrou em seu medo. Ela ouviu dezenas de passos se aproximando e, no momento seguinte, Falcon arrancou a flecha e rolou o cadáver de sir Naraku para longe dela. Em seguida, ergueu-a do chão, puxando-a para o conforto dos seus braços.

— Kagome, sua teimosa! — E sacudiu-a.

Tudo estava arruinado. Os piores medos dela se concretizariam. Kagome mordeu o lábio, recusando-se a chorar. Não imploraria, nem se rebaixaria diante dele. Assim, respirou fundo e o encarou.

De olhos brilhando, Falcon arrancou a capa de Kagome, desamarrou os laços do colarinho da camisa e da túnica e deslizou as peças pelos ombros delicados. Satisfeito ao ver que o ferimento não passava de um arranhão, tornou a vesti-la.

— Para onde você estava indo? — Ele não a soltou, mas parou de sacudi-la.

Kagome tremia, apavorada pelo que quase acontecera e zangada por ter sido flagrada.

— Para Ryonne. Aonde mais?

Falcon arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

— Enlouqueceu, menina? Já estou levando você para lá.

Será que Inuyasha não percebia o que aquele grande gesto de proteção causaria a ela? É claro que sim. A pergunta certa era: ele se importava?

Kagome constatou a raiva evidente nos olhos dele e soube a resposta. Inuyasha não dava a mínima para tudo aquilo. A fúria ajudou-a a endireitar-se. Determinou-se a não fracassar em sua missão de salvar Taniere e a si mesma.

— Droga, Falcon! Quantas vezes tenho de dizer? Farei o que for preciso para salvar Taniere!

— Não ligo para Taniere.

— Mas eu, sim. É tudo o que possuo!

— Quase perdeu a vida, sua tola! Quem salvaria seu precioso castelo se você morresse? Criatura estúpida!

Ela se calou. Até porque notou que não o venceria enfrentando aquele tom de voz baixo e ameaçador. Sem dúvida, estava perdida. Voltaria a Ryonne em desgraça.

Um dos homens de Falcon interrompeu-os para confirmar o que Kagome já sabia. Sir Naraku fora morto.

Sem desviar os olhos dela, Inuyasha ordenou:

— Enterrem-no e vasculhem a área.

Assim que seus soldados saíram, Falcon sacudiu-a de novo.

— Achou que estivesse brincando? O que eu diria a seu pai se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa?

— Nada aconteceu. Não precisa se afligir.

— Como é? — Inuyasha a fez virar-se e a empurrou para o acampamento.

— Qual é o problema com você?

— Feche a boca e continue andando!

Quando Inuyasha a obrigou a andar para além de sua barraca, Kagome tentou engolir o horror que a sufocava.

— Para onde está me levando, Falcon?

Na tentativa de impedir o avanço, ela se virou de lado, e ia caindo quando Falcon a pegou no colo e marchou até sua própria barraca, em silêncio.

— Não! — Kagome lutou para se desvencilhar, mas Inuyasha a apertou com mais força, abriu a barraca com o ombro e jogou-a sem a menor cerimônia no catre.

Kagome tentou sair de costas e chutou-o, quando ele tentou agarrá-la pelos tornozelos.

— Não! Deixe-me em paz!

O sorriso cruel de Inuyasha causou-lhe calafrios na espinha. Com brutalidade, segurou-a pela perna e puxou-a para si.

— Deixá-la em paz? — Estendeu a mão para baixo do catre, pegou um grilhão e passou pelas pernas dela.

Kagome sentiu o estômago contorcer-se quando o cadeado se fechou.

— Deixarei você em paz assim que entregá-la a seu pai. Sã e salva.

— Falcon, não pode fazer isso!

Com um sorriso demoníaco, ele apanhou a outra ponta da corrente e balançou-a diante dela.

— O que fará, milady?

Falcon passou o grilhão por seu próprio tornozelo e fechou-o, acorrentando um ao outro. Antes que Kagome dissesse às imprecações que lhe ocorriam, Inuyasha a ergueu e forçou-a a encará-lo.

— Eu avisei, mas você não quis ouvir. Está recebendo o que pediu.

Kagome engoliu em seco. Tinha de haver algo que pudesse dizer. Inuyasha meneou a cabeça.

— Não fale nada. Tudo o que vier a sair de sua boca só servirá para piorar a situação ainda mais.

Quem ele pensava que era? Furiosa, Kagome bateu com os pés no chão, exigindo:

— Tire isto de meu pé! Já!

Falcon gargalhou e se inclinou para pegar a corrente. Quando ela pensou que a obedeceria, ele puxou a corrente, fazendo Kagome cair de costas no catre. Antes que conseguisse se erguer, Falcon caiu sobre Kagome, prendendo firme suas pernas com os joelhos e encarando-a por um momento antes de indagar:

— Tem alguma idéia de qual é sua posição neste momento?

— Quero me levantar! Saia de cima de mim!

Falcon segurou-lhe os punhos e os ergueu acima da cabeça dela. Kagome congelou. De repente, o gosto amargo do pavor dominou-a.

— Por favor, Falcon. Eu peço desculpas...

Ele duvidava de sua sinceridade, mas divertiu-se com a lágrima que escorreu pela face delicada. Era verdade que queria assustá-la, mas aquilo era um pouco demais, mesmo para Inuyasha. Compadecido, rolou para o lado.

— Calma. Não vou machucá-la. Mas também não posso deixá-la escapar, Kagome.

— Por... por que não? — Soluçou.

— Acha que aquela flecha foi parar na nuca de sir Naraku sozinha? Dessa vez, eles chegaram muito perto. Não haverá outra chance.

Kagome se arrepiou, chorando.

— Não faça isso...

— Não posso evitar, Falcon. Está tudo perdido.

— Como pode dizer isso? Você está viva!

— Não consegue entender, não é?

Não era verdade. Inuyasha entendia. Ela temia perder o castelo, e esse sentimento ele conhecia bem demais. Afinal, não se achava na mesma situação? Não sabia se ia conseguir salvar nem mesmo seus próprios bens. Porém, enquanto isso, podia ajudá-la.

O pensamento assustou-o. Por que arriscaria tudo por uma mulher que estragara sua missão raptando-o e tentando matá-lo?

Por outro lado, se casasse com ela, teria uma excelente oportunidade de se vingar. Afinal, Kagome ver-se-ia ligada a um homem que, na teoria, odiava.

Apesar de ter parado de crer no amor muito tempo atrás, Inuyasha sabia que um dia se casaria, ainda que apenas para perpetuar seu sangue. Por que não com Kagome? Um matrimônio com ela nunca seria monótono. A atitude de Kagome, tão diferente da de Kikyo, serviria para colocá-lo em permanente estado de alerta.

Confuso e aturdido com suas conjecturas, Falcon suspirou e a trouxe para mais perto de si.

— Taniere continuará sendo seu. Seu marido cuidará disso.

— Meu marido? — Kagome o encarou.

— Sim.

— E quem seria ele?

Inuyasha fez uma pausa, parando a poucos centímetros dos lábios dela.

— Eu.

— Ah, você enlouqueceu de vez, e...

Inuyasha a fez calar com um beijo, impedindo-a de prosseguir. Um momento depois, afastou-se um pouco. — Enlouqueci mesmo, não?

Kagome ficou aturdida. Nenhuma mulher em controle de suas faculdades mentais se casaria com Falcon. Afinal, ele matara sua última esposa e o filho recém-nascido.

Apesar de ter ajudado a defender Taniere e de possivelmente não ter assassinado Kouga, aquilo não mudava os fatos. Inuyasha continuava sendo um servo de Satã.

Kagome não conseguia respirar. Daquela vez, o beijo não a encheu de calor ou de desejo, congelou seu sangue. Empurrou-o pelos ombros e meneou a cabeça, ponto um fim ao contato indesejado.

— Pare, Falcon. Não posso me casar com você.

— Não vejo outra escolha.

— Sempre há escolhas.

— Todos me viram trazê-la para cá. E você passará a noite inteira comigo.

— Nem pense em forçar um casamento me seduzindo!

Falcon a abraçou, ignorando suas tentativas de detê-lo.

— Isso seria tão terrível assim?

Kagome sentiu o coração na garganta ao perceber que ele poderia tê-la com facilidade.

— Seria. Falcon, eu... não posso me casar com você.

— Por quê? — Ele lhe acariciava as costas e beijou-lhe de leve a curva do pescoço.

Kagome achou que fosse desmaiar.

— Pare, por favor... Não consigo raciocinar.

— Essa é a idéia. — Rindo, Falcon se afastou alguns centímetros e a fitou — Assim está melhor?

Não muito, mas pelo menos ela conseguia respirar. Precisava encontrar um jeito de recusar aquele pedido absurdo sem despertar a fúria dele.

— Não precisa de uma esposa, Falcon.

— Todo homem precisa.

— Nem todos. Não você.

— E por que sou diferente?

— Porque é guerreiro do rei Bankotsu. Um dia, encontrará seu destino, e o que acontecerá? Deixará sua mulher e um filho ou dois para trás. O que será deles?

— Ou posso cair amanhã do cavalo e quebrar o pescoço. Que tal isso?

— Falcon, por favor, não posso me casar com você.

— Já me disse isso. Agora, explique seus motivos.

— Nós não combinaríamos.

— Pensei que nunca veria o dia em que a leoa de Taniere iria mentir. — Inuyasha acariciando o lábio macio de Kagome com o polegar, beijou-a em seguida — Para cada mentira que me disser, eu há atormentarei um pouco mais.

Dizendo isso, apoiou uma mão nas costas dela e deslizou uma perna entre as de Kagome.

— Bem... nós combinaríamos, sim, leoazinha. Você poderia aniquilar um homem com seu gênio e sua paixão. Eu teria mais chances de sair ileso.

Era por isso que Kagome não podia se entregar aos afagos dele. Talvez Inuyasha saísse ileso, mas... e quanto a ela?

Falcon apalpava-lhe a coxa, subindo pelo quadril até chegar à cintura.

— Enquanto outros homens podem achar seus modos irritantes, eu os acho muito interessantes.

— Nesse caso, por que estou acorrentada como um animal?

— Porque eu a quero viva.

— Meu pai jamais consentiria em nos casar. Falcon deslizou um dedo pelo vale entre os seios dela.

— Para manter Taniere, Totosai a casaria com o primeiro sujeito que pedisse sua mão.

— Não quero um marido que me veja apenas como uma forma de ganhar um pedaço de terra.

— Ora! Para que eu precisaria de mais um castelo? — Insinuou os dedos pela abertura da túnica de Kagome — Já tenho terras suficientes.

— Você me trataria como pouco mais que uma serva.

Falcon arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Então, sentou-se e rasgou a túnica com um só gesto.

— Nunca a tratei mal.

Antes que Kagome se desse conta do que ele estava fazendo, Falcon ergueu-a e a despiu.

— Jamais me ajoelharia e juraria aliança a uma criada. — Ele jogou a peça rota para o outro lado da barraca — Quer que eu tire o resto ou começará a usar de franqueza?

Decidindo manter a camisa fina que separava sua pele do ar da noite e dele, Kagome cruzou os braços, torcendo para que Inuyasha não a visse corar.

— Falcon, pare. Tenho medo de você.

— Neste momento, é natural que esteja com medo de qualquer homem. — Empurrou-a de volta para o catre e puxou um cobertor sobre ambos, mantendo a mão na perna dela.

— Vamos começar de novo.

— Você matou muitos homens.

— Tem razão. Gostando ou não, sempre cumpri minhas obrigações em nome de Deus e do rei.

— Chamam-no de servo de Satã.

— Só os que têm motivo para me temer ou me odiar. Faz parte de minha reputação, mas essa alcunha não passa de palavras espalhadas para afastar atenções indesejadas. Enquanto as histórias funcionarem, tirarei vantagem delas.

— É mais que isso. Nenhum mortal é capaz de domesticar um animal selvagem, como você fez com aquela águia. Deve ter um poder demoníaco.

— Besteira... — Deslizou um pouco a mão coxa acima e parou — Eu sou um Falcon. O que acha que eu fazia quando não estava a serviço do rei?

Como Kagome não respondeu, ele prosseguiu:

— Crio e treino falcões e águias. É o que meu pai e o pai dele sempre fizeram para ganhar o sustento.

— Eu soube que o demônio o acompanha e a seus homens na batalha. E que você não tem piedade.

— Piedade? Na batalha? Já lutei ao lado de Totosai. Chegou a vê-lo lutar, Kagome? Seu pai combate como o próprio demônio.

Kagome buscou um argumento que ele não pudesse refutar. Algo que o convencesse da tolice que seria uma união entre os dois. Mas um homem capaz de matar a mulher e o filho poderia com toda a facilidade ter um ataque de fúria e matá-la.

Inuyasha afagou-lhe primeiro a pele do quadril e depois a barriga.

— Raciocine mais rápido.

Kagome mal conseguia respirar, quanto mais pensar. Ninguém, a não ser a criada, já tocara sua carne nua.

Apesar das mãos calosas, o toque de Falcon era quente e gentil. Quando ele alcançou suas costelas, roçando de leve a parte inferior dos seios, ela gemeu.

— Falcon, pare! Não serei a sua prostituta.

— Pedi-lhe que fosse minha esposa. É bem diferente.

Kagome sacudiu os pés, balançando as correntes.

— E o fez de um jeito muito cavalheiresco!

Um ligeiro sorriso curvou os cantos dos lábios dele.

— Ah, agora está parecendo mais a Kagome que conheço...

— Não sabe nada sobre mim.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Eu sei!

— Está enganada. — Falcon tirou a mão de baixo da saia dela e se ajoelhou, prendendo-a entre suas pernas. — Sei que você está satisfeita.

— Como?

Ele inclinou-se para frente, apoiando o peso do corpo nos cotovelos.

— Seu eu lhe dissesse que sua beleza não tem comparação, isso satisfaria sua vaidade?

Kagome fitou o teto.

— Beleza sem comparação?

— E seus olhos brilham mais do que qualquer arca cheia de jóias.

— Falcon, pare com essas tolices. Você nunca será um menestrel.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não. Serei conhecido como o grande guerreiro que deixou uma mulherzinha capturá-lo.

— Se me deixar chegar a Ryonne sozinha, posso desmentir os rumores antes que eles cresçam. Ninguém nunca saberia o que fiz.

— Mas seu pai acabará descobrindo.

A idéia a aterrorizou, mas Kagome não permitiria que Falcon percebesse.

— Resolverei isso quando acontecer. Papai ficará com raiva, mas depois passará.

— Acredita mesmo que será tão simples? Você raptou o conde de Falcon, meu bem. Aprisionou um aliado leal do rei Bankotsu sem causa justa. Impediu que um homem de Sua Majestade cumprisse uma ordem do próprio monarca. Como se defenderá da acusação de traição? Que palavras usará para limpar o bom nome de Totosai?

Kagome sentiu o estômago contorcer-se e engoliu em seco.

— Eu raptei um assassino. Aprisionei aquele que arruinou minha vida. Perdi o bom senso por causa da dor. Todos acreditarão em mim. Há muita gente que dirá que eu não estava raciocinando direito.

— E como explicará ter passado a noite na barraca desse mesmo assassino?

Kagome congelou.

— Você me forçou! Todos viram!

— Hum... Mas ninguém ouviu gritos ultrajados, nem mesmo um pedido de ajuda. Portanto, você sabe o que eles pensarão e dirão.

— Eu não fiz nada e...

Os lábios de Falcon desceram sobre os dela.

— Conheço-a melhor do que você pensa. — Inuyasha passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela e estendeu-se sobre Kagome.

As curvas suaves dela se encaixaram nos músculos rijos de Falcon como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

Kagome deixou escapar um gritinho e passou os braços em volta dele. Ao perceber que ela se rendera, Inuyasha respirou aliviado. Na batalha de palavras e vontades, Kagome o mantinha sempre correndo atrás do prejuízo. Mas, quando a tinha nos braços, ele era o mestre.

— Kagome, minha leoa, você não vê? Resolveria muitos problemas...

— Não resolveria nada.

Inuyasha a aninhou-a junto ao peito. Era ali que queria estar. Estirado sobre ela, aninhado entre as coxas macias.

— Ah, resolveria, sim... Minha captura, o bom nome de seu pai, sua própria reputação. Quando você se casar comigo, nada disso importará. Tudo parecerá não passar de uma briga entre amantes.

Kagome cerrou as pálpebras, sentindo a culpa enevoar sua razão. Em silêncio, Inuyasha jurou não tomá-la, como seu corpo exigia. Mas daria um jeito para que, até o fim daquela noite, Kagome não tivesse espaço em seu coração para nenhum outro homem.

— Inuyasha, eu...

— Calma, Kagome. — Ele tomou-lhe um seio entre as mãos e passou o dedo pelo mamilo já enrijecido.

A carícia espantou-a a ponto de fazê-la esquecer o que ia dizer.

Então, Falcon correu os lábios pelo pescoço delicado, descendo para o ombro e, enfim, para o seio. Sua mão passeava pela pele macia do ventre plano. Quando seus dedos tocaram o tecido do calção, agradeceu a Deus em silêncio pela barreira adicional que a peça oferecia.

O suspiro estrangulado que Kagome deixou escapar deteve-o no mesmo instante.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos, afastando os pensamentos sensuais. A jovem sob ele não estremecia de prazer. Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a.

Kagome mordia o lábio, mantendo as pálpebras cerradas com força. Quando Falcon tocou-lhe a face, ela demonstrou seu medo.

Inuyasha, sem demora, rolou para o lado, chamando-a:

— Kagome?

Ela abriu os olhos e enxugou as lágrimas.

— Por que eu? De todas as mulheres do mundo, por que escolheu a mim?

— Porque você é diferente de todas as que conheci. Demonstrou mais bravura, lealdade e honra do que muitos homens que conheço.

Falcon esperou que ela dissesse algo. Como se manteve em silêncio, ele continuou:

— Quando não estamos brigamos, sentimos um desejo mútuo. Você é ousada como seu nome sugere, e costuma ser resoluta com o que diz. Essas são boas qualidades para minha companheira.

— Ousada e resoluta. — Kagome virou a cabeça — Foi por isso que matou sua primeira mulher? Ela não era assim?

Se alguém o tivesse jogado num lago gelado, o sangue de Falcon não teria congelado tão depressa.

— E seu filho? Não quis esperar para ver se seria ousado, também? Quando se cansar dessas coisas em mim, também irá querer me matar?

Aquilo foi como facadas no peito. Apesar de achar que Kagome era honrada, aquela jovem o via como um monstro desalmado. Julgava-se uma pessoa justa e, no entanto, em vez de perguntar, condenava-o sem misericórdia.

Nesse momento, Inuyasha ouviu risadas. No mesmo instante, se pôs em pé, pegou a chave das correntes e abriu o grilhão que o prendia.

Quando chegou à entrada da barraca, parou e fitou com raiva a mulher encolhida em seu catre. Ótimo. Era bom que se encolhesse. Se ela pensara por um segundo que sabia o que era temer o Falcão, era melhor pensar de novo. Kagome não sabia nada sobre medo.

Mas saberia. Inuyasha já dissera que ela pagaria por tê-lo capturado. E seria não só pela captura, mas por ter trazido sonhos e emoções esquecidas de volta à vida dele.

Falcon jogou a chave no catre.

— Vá embora, se quiser. Não me importo. Mas ouça-me bem, milady: seu inimigo ronda essas terras, e não tenho tempo, nem vontade de persegui-lo. Mesmo assim, levarei seus servos até Ryonne. Não dou à mínima se você estará com eles ou não.

— Eu...

Incapaz de controlar a ira, Inuyasha gritou, para sufocar a resposta dela:

— Pare! Não fale comigo, nem se aproxime de mim!


	12. Capítulo 9

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Kagome torceu um pedaço de grama entre os dedos. Falcon cumprira a promessa e partira, depois de deixá-los em Ryonne.<p>

Seus temores de que o pai descobrisse o que havia feito se mostraram infundados. Nos vários dias desde sua chegada, Totosai nem sequer mencionara o nome de Falcon. Felizmente.

Mas Kagome não podia dizer que estava satisfeita com os sonhos que povoavam suas noites, que eram longas e repletas de lembranças das mãos e dos lábios de Falcon em seu corpo, deixando-a ansiosa por seus toques. Em certo momento, chegara a ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome e sentira sua respiração quente perto da orelha.

— Pare! — Ela deu um pulo do banco de pedra e caminhou pelo pequeno jardim.

Aquele era um pedaço deslocado naquela fortaleza chamada Ryonne. Lorde Totosai, e o pai dele antes, empenhara muitos anos e muita riqueza transformando o que começara como uma cabana de madeira em uma fortaleza de pedra.

O ruído dos martelos e machados à distância lembraram-na de que o trabalho ainda não se concluíra. Sempre que o pai de Kagome viajava, voltava cheio de melhorias a serem feitas.

Agora, as cozinhas ficavam ligadas ao edifício principal por uma passagem coberta. As acomodações para a família ficavam em cima do grande salão. Um luxo que ela implementaria em Taniere.

Os altos muros de Ryonne eram espessos. Também viam-se paióis para guardar armamentos e silos para o estoque de grãos. As seis torres de guarda mantinham-se equipadas para proteger Ryonne de ataques de qualquer magnitude. Com muralhas fortes, uma fonte de água e bastantes suprimentos, não existia muito que pudesse abalar a fortaleza.

A mãe de Kagome não vivera para ver todas aquelas maravilhas. E, no entanto fora a responsável pela criação da maior de todas. Muito tempo atrás, lady de Ryonne plantara aquele minúsculo jardim num cantinho, perto do estábulo. Totosai o cercara com um muro alto e, mesmo depois da morte dela, mantivera o jardim florido.

Os pais de Kagome passaram muitas tardes escondidos naquele lugar secreto. Só agora ela entendia o porquê, e parte dela invejava o amor e a paixão entre eles.

No entanto, aquilo não importava mais. Desesperada, Kagome concordara em se casar com qualquer um que o pai lhe arrumasse. Mas não esperava que ele agisse tão depressa. Nem que fosse guardar tanto segredo.

Naquela noite, ela assumiria compromisso com alguém que nem conhecia. Ficaria noiva de um estranho. Assim, salvaria Taniere, condenando a si mesma a um futuro incerto. Em breve, entregar-se-ia a um estranho, enquanto pensava em Falcon e sonhava dividir a cama dele.

— Ah, Deus, o que há de errado comigo?

Odiava Falcon. Ele não passava de um assassino de mulheres e crianças. Kagome o temia, bem como a sua força e determinação.

Suspirou. Estava se iludindo. Tinha medo do poder que ele exercia sobre seus sentidos, sua vontade e seu corpo.

Desejo. Não era nada além de um desejo pecaminoso. Respirou fundo. O aroma de ervas e flores enchia a atmosfera, mas nada parecia acalmá-la. Precisava se concentrar e esquecer aquela vontade tola do toque de Falcon. Não poderia deixar seu futuro marido nem sequer desconfiar que ansiasse pelos beijos de outro. Em especial, aquela noite.

O castelo de Totosai se achava repleto de convidados. Os amigos e o rei estariam presentes para ao noivado. Como o próprio rei Bankotsu fora responsável por aquela condição, era natural que comparecesse.

Distraída, Kagome passou as mãos pelas flores de lavanda, e um perfume suave encheu o ar. O portão de madeira foi aberto e fechado e, sem se virar, ela esperou que Kanna dissesse que era hora de se vestir para o compromisso.

No entanto, os passos que se aproximavam eram pesados demais para serem de Kanna. Uma brisa fresca a atingiu, fazendo-a estremecer. Devagar, Kagome se levantou, virou-se e arregalou os olhos, aturdida.

— O... o que você está fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha apoiou um pé na cerca e descansou o braço sobre o joelho.

— Ora, todos os nobres do reino foram convidados!

— Bem, sim, mas...

Falcon abriu os braços.

— Qual é o problema, Kagome? Não está feliz em me ver? — Empertigou-se e caminhou para ela — Não sentiu falta de minha companhia?

Ela sentiu o calor da raiva dele no ar. Assustada, recuou, tentando se proteger.

— Eu...

— Ora, vamos lá! Não somos amigos? É assim que recebe um conhecido de longa data?

Inuyasha estava muito perto. Perto demais. Kagome estendeu a mão, ordenando: — Fique onde está, Falcon.

Para espanto dela, ele obedeceu. Inuyasha vestia preto da cabeça aos pés. Olhando-o, Kagome imaginou se algum outro homem podia parecer tão imponente.

Mesmo vestido com formalidade, com uma túnica longa e uma camisa lisa e elegante por baixo, Inuyasha parecia um guerreiro. Os cabelos úmidos foram penteados para trás, mas mesmo assim alguns cachos displicentes escapavam. Kagome sentiu um ligeiro perfume de sândalo.

Inuyasha não tinha anéis nos dedos, nem usava ouro no pescoço. A única coisa que quebrava o preto total eram os reflexos dourados dos olhos dele.

Ao notar que ele a flagrara a apreciá-lo, Kagome corou. Ele deu risada.

— Você sentiu minha falta.

— O que quer, Falcon?

Inuyasha parou de sorrir. Com gentileza, deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela.

— Só você, meu amor. Só você.

— Ah, por Deus!

— Não sei, se ele vai poder salvá-la desta vez.

Só então, Kagome entendeu que falara alto. Afastando-se um passo, mordeu o lábio. De nada adiantaria implorar, mas, se adiantasse, estava pronta para tentar.

— Você não se cansa de imaginar planos para tentar se salvar, não é?

— Falcon, por favor...

Ele cobriu o espaço que os separava e a enlaçou. Antes que Kagome pudesse protestar, um beijo a calou.

Ela sabia que ia desmaiar. Só não poderia dizer se seria de medo ou da torrente de pura volúpia que enfraquecia seus joelhos e transformava seus membros em pó.

Falcon mordeu o lábio dela, e Kagome ficou agradecida pela pontada de dor que a ajudou a enxergar além da bruma de paixão.

— Por favor? — repetiu ele, rouco. — Só farei um acordo com você.

— Deixe-me ir. Eu não farei acordos com o demônio.

Falcon, rindo, beijou-a de novo.

— Qual? — Ele a encarou como se buscasse a resposta para uma pergunta não respondida.

Os dois corações batiam apressados. Falcon acariciou-a nas costas, e ela sustentou seu olhar.

— Case-se comigo agora, Kagome. Por espontânea vontade. Ou passe o resto de seus dias no inferno.

Por um instante, ela ficou tentada a concordar, mas o bom senso falou mais alto.

— Falcon você sabe que não posso...

Ele a soltou tão de repente que Kagome quase caiu. No momento seguinte, Inuyasha fez uma mesura.

— Nesse caso, milady, prepare-se para conhecer Satã em pessoa. — E girou nos calcanhares, deixando-a ali.

O que ela havia feito? Aflita, Kagome desabou no banco mais próximo e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

Será que Inuyasha iria procurar Totosai naquele instante ou esperaria até depois da cerimônia de noivado para procurar o noivo? O que seria pior?

Respirando fundo, enxugou as lágrimas, empertigou-se e sentou-se ereta. Queria chorar ou implorar por piedade. Queria ajoelhar-se aos pés do pai e confessar tudo. Mas não faria nada daquilo.

Afinal, era a lady de Taniere, a leoa, e não se acovardaria. Era responsável pelo que acontecera, e daria um jeito de pôr tudo nos eixos.

— Milady?

Kagome demorou um pouco para se concentrar e perceber que era a criada.

— Já é hora?

Kanna assentiu e olhou para o portão, confusa.

— Lady Kagome, eu vi lorde Falcon!

— Viu?

Kagome se levantou. Como se aquilo fosse muito normal, alisou a longa saia e tirou uma mecha do rosto.

— E o que é que ele queria? — Kanna parecia preocupada. Kagome massageou as têmporas doloridas e tentou conter uma risada histérica.

— Falcon me pediu em casamento.

— De novo?

O olhar no rosto da criada dizia tudo. Kanna achava que a patroa perdera o juízo. E deixara aquilo bastante claro quando Kagome recusara o pedido da primeira vez.

— Ah, é claro que você negou...

— Evidente. — Kagome fez uma prece silenciosa para que a criada não insistisse no assunto.

— Continuo dizendo que milady está errada. Isso resolveria muitos problemas.

— Não discutir isso outra vez, Kanna. Não me casarei com ele.

Kanna meneou a cabeça.

— Não sei por que não pergunta a milorde o que aconteceu com Kikyo e seu filho.

— Sabe tão bem quanto eu o que houve. Todos sabem que Inuyasha os assassinou, mas, como Kikyo era apenas uma mulher, Falcon ficou impune.

— São mexericos, Kagome. Depois de tudo, não acredito que você continue dando crédito aos boatos sobre Falcon. — Kanna se encaminhou para o portão — Mas o que está feito, está feito. Venha, criança. É hora de se aprontar.

Kagome deixou o jardim e se dirigiu ao pátio. Era como entrar em outro mundo. Havia tanta gente ali, que ela mal conseguia se mexer, quanto mais chegar ao castelo. Entre tantos rostos estranhos e alguns conhecidos, ela acabou tropeçando e só não caiu, porque uma mão firme salvou-a.

— Lady Kagome, tenha cuidado com esse chão instável.

— Sir Miroku! — Ela se assustou, diante da figura toda de preto.

Aliás, muitos outros homens inteiramente de preto, caminhavam pelo pátio, discretos e atentos.

— Está procurando alguém, milady?

— Não. Imagine...

A voz suave dele deixou-a ainda mais apreensiva. O que estaria havendo ali. Por que os homens de Falcon tinham vindo? E, sobretudo, por que agiam como se a estivessem protegendo? O coração dela tornou a acelerar.

Kagome apressou-se para se unir a Kanna. A cada passo dela, os homens de Falcon avançavam. Ela olhou por sobre o ombro e viu quando o capitão de Falcon levou a mão à testa e assentiu.

Não estava imaginando coisas. Eles estavam mesmo acompanhando cada movimento seu.

Apressada, adiantou-se para a segurança do castelo, a ponto de chegar antes da criada.

A hora chegara. Kagome parou no alto da escada que a levaria a seu futuro e inspirou fundo.

Então, passou a mão pelo tecido luxuoso do vestido, sabendo estar linda. O tecido verde do traje colava-se a seus quadris e suas pernas quando ela andava. A roupa de baixo, fina, da mesma cor, fazia pouco para esconder as curvas logo abaixo. Nunca tivera peças tão maravilhosas.

Distraída, tocou o bordado luxuoso da cintura. Fios de ouro e prata trançados num padrão complexo valorizavam ainda mais o tom profundo da roupa. O tema se repetia nos punhos e no decote, e uma tiara com o mesmo padrão mantinha os cachos ruivos no lugar.

Totosai gastara um bom dinheiro para garantir que a aparência da filha fosse à melhor possível. Kagome lhe era grata. Não sabia o que aquela noite traria, mas a riqueza de seus trajes a fazia um pouco mais confiante. Parecia mesmo a lady de Taniere e, se conseguisse se fixar nessa imagem, tudo ficaria bem.

Aprumando-se, desceu os degraus para o grande salão, procurando manter a cabeça erguida e ignorar o fato de que, para onde quer que olhasse, avistava os soldados de Falcon.

Estavam na plataforma no final do salão, com as roupas negras contrastando com as paredes brancas, reunidos em torno dos quatro arcos, perto de duas lareiras e conversando com os guardas de Ryonne, ao lado das grandes portas duplas.

Kagome cruzou o salão até os braços estendidos do pai, lutando muito para ignorar os homens ao lado dele. Sua coragem se esvaiu, e ela teve que se controlar para não cair de joelhos aos pés dele e implorar seu perdão.

Em vez disso, caminhou em silêncio para Totosai, pousou a cabeça em seu peito e sentiu-se segura, amada e com vontade de chorar. Será que algum dia voltaria a se sentir tão querida?

Os aromas de cravo e canela invadiram suas narinas. Como o vinho morno numa noite fria de inverno, aqueles cheiros sempre lembravam seu pai e seu lar.

— Está pronta, querida? — perguntou ele, beijando-a na testa.

— Creio que sim, papai.

— Ouça uma coisa, Kagome. Você é a jóia de minha vida. Jamais a entregaria a alguém que não tivesse o orgulho de chamar de filho. Não se preocupe. Seu marido vai amá-la como eu sempre a amei.

Ela quis perguntar quem era aquele príncipe, mas sabia que seria inútil. Passara os dois últimos dias perto de Totosai, questionando-o, e o pai se recusara a responder. Era verdade que a amava, mas ninguém nunca fora capaz de fazê-lo tirar uma coisa da cabeça, depois que se decidia.

— Eu sei, papai. — Kagome sorriu.

— Venha, querida. Deixe-me apresentá-la a...

— Milady Kagome... — Falcon fez uma cortesia, e em seguida segurou-lhe a mão entre as suas. — É um prazer conhecê-la, por fim.

A risada de Totosai a surpreendeu. Qual era a graça daquela interrupção?

— Ah, sim, filha, este é o conde Falcon. Sem dúvida, já ouviu falar nele.

Forçando-se a permanecer calma, ela fitou o pai.

— Sim. Uma ou duas vezes. — E desviou o olhar para a expressão zombeteira de Falcon, sentindo vontade de arranhar-lhe o rosto. Não era atitude digna de uma dama, mas bem que ele merecia.

Nesse momento, um pajem parou ao lado de lorde Ryonne e sussurrou alguma coisa que Kagome não ouviu. O pai assentiu, dizendo:

— Fale para ele que irei vê-lo daqui a pouco. — Totosai tornou a se dirigir à filha: — Então, Inuyasha não é um completo estranho para você. Tenho certeza de que terá prazer em lhe fazer companhia até que o jantar esteja servido.

— Papai?

As últimas palavras dele a deixaram aturdidas. Havia dúzias de pessoas que seriam uma companhia bem melhor que Falcon. Ele a atormentaria sem trégua até que se separassem para o jantar. Bastou um olhar para as mesas ainda vazias, para Kagome entender que demoraria até que pudesse escapar.

Ryonne deu um beijo na filha.

— Você está em boas mãos. — Acenou para alguém do outro lado do salão — Voltarei em breve.

— Não pode ser...

Mas seu pai já se afastava.

Inuyasha tomou-lhe a mão e pousou-a na curva de seu braço.

— Falcon, solte-me!

Com o braço livre, enlaçou-a pela cintura.

— Nunca se cansa de dizer isso, leoazinha?

— A única coisa de que me canso é você, que nunca se farta de me atormentar!

— Eu? — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, inocente — Ora, milady, mas eu só vivo para pensar em novas maneiras de atormentá-la.

— Bem, com sorte, isso logo acabará.

Quando mais cedo ela ficasse noiva, melhor. Mesmo que Falcon se encarregasse de informar ao noivo tudo o que ela havia feito, Kagome tinha uma chance de escapar. Afinal, levaria muita riqueza e propriedades para o casamento.

Um sorriso diabólico cruzou os lábios dele.

— Como assim?

Ela o encarou, percebendo que o sarcasmo era só uma forma de encobrir a raiva dele. Naquele momento, Inuyasha estava mais furioso do que nunca.

Assustada, Kagome estreitou os olhos e observou ao redor. Era improvável que Inuyasha perdesse a cabeça, com tantos conhecidos por perto. E, assim fosse, era Falcon quem bancaria o tolo, não ela.

Kagome, sorrindo, olhou para ele. Inuyasha sustentou o olhar, e ela mordeu o lábio para conter uma risada.

— Você quer saber "como assim"?

— Isso mesmo.

— É simples, milorde. Quando eu tiver um marido, você não terá mais liberdade para me atormentar ou me ameaçar.

Um momento depois, Kagome viu os ombros dele estremeceram, e Falcon caiu na risada. E aquilo a aterrorizou.

A risada terminou tão rápido quanto começou e, antes que Kagome soubesse o que ele planejava, Falcon começou a empurrá-la para uma das alcovas. Quando ela resistiu, Inuyasha a empurrou com mais força, obrigando-a a prosseguir.

Kagome não sabia se gritava ou chorava. Ele a fez entrar no pequeno cômodo construído na parede para dar mais privacidade, e fechou as cortinas da entrada.

— Acha mesmo que esse seu marido está preocupado com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? — Inuyasha a acuou contra a parede. — Muito bem, milady.

Ele acariciou-a na face com um dedo e deslizou-o até os lábios delicados. Incapaz de conter um arrepio, Kagome cerrou as pálpebras. Talvez se não pudesse vê-lo não cairia em seus braços como uma devassa.

Inuyasha deu uma risadinha, e ela amaldiçoou seu coração disparado. Então, Falcon beijou-a, e Kagome teve certeza de que não poderia resistir.

— Falcon, como explicarei isso a meu marido?

— Explicar o quê?

— Isto. Você. De alguma forma, você me enfeitiçou.

— E vinte vezes mais tola do que eu imaginei, leoazinha.

— Como?

— Não está enfeitiçada, Kagome. Eu não fiz isso. A menos que chame "desejo" de "feitiço".

— Feitiço ou não, está errado. — Ela tentou se desvencilhar, e ele a soltou — Não devo desejar ninguém a não ser meu marido. Posso queimar no inferno pelas coisas que você me faz sentir.

— E que coisas são essas, Kagome?

— Não importa. Passarei a ignorá-lo.

— Pois ignore este beijo. — E Inuyasha baixou o rosto, cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus, forçando-a a entreabri-los.

De repente, vozes e risadas vindas do salão repleto penetraram na bruma que a envolvia. Falcon interrompeu o beijo e se pôs à distância de um braço.

— Kagome, eu... — A voz dele estava rouca, tomada por uma emoção que ela não soube traduzir.

Antes que ele concluísse a frase, Totosai gritou o nome de Kagome. Falcon abriu as cortinas da alcova e saiu para o meio da multidão.

Ela precisou de alguns momentos para segui-lo, imaginando se todos perceberiam o que fizera, e umedeceu os lábios ainda inchados.

Todos estavam bebendo há várias horas e certamente os malabaristas e dançarinas chamavam muito mais atenção que ela. Era improvável que alguém tivesse notado que havia algo errado.

Assim, caminhou para perto do pai, que passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

— Tenho o prazer de informar que sua espera está chegando ao fim.

Kagome correu os olhos pelo ambiente e não viu ninguém com quem gostaria de passar o resto de seus dias. Acabara de perder a vontade de conhecer o homem com quem se casaria.

Como que pressentindo o temor dela, o pai piscou.

— Calma, menina, não tenha medo.

— Papai, eu...

— Não. Está feito. Os acordos foram assinados e aprovados pelo rei e pela Igreja. — A expressão séria de Totosai não deixava espaço para comentários.

Naquele momento, o rei pediu silêncio. Quando todos se aquietaram, Totosai conduziu Kagome até o centro do grande salão.

Falcon também se aproximou.

— Amigos, bem-vindos a Ryonne. Todos conhecem minha filha, Kagome. — Totosai virou-se para Bankotsu — O decreto de nosso rei ordena que, para manter Taniere, Kagome precisa se casar.

Falcon estava a poucos passos dela. O sorriso sedutor dele desestabilizou-a ainda mais. Agoniada, respirou fundo, lutando para não gritar.

Totosai soltou-a, continuando:

— Desde a morte de Kouga Du Pree, venho buscando alguém digno de ser não só o marido e protetor de minha filha, mas alguém capaz de assumir as grandes responsabilidades de Taniere.

"Ah, papai, por que não acaba logo com isso?" Assim, que Totosai terminasse o discurso, Falcon estaria em cima deles. E adoraria enfurecer o futuro marido dela e desgraçá-la perante os aliados e amigos do pai.

Enquanto Totosai discorria sobre as riquezas que Taniere traria à união, Kagome olhou para Falcon. As pupilas dele brilhavam, e seus lábios estavam curvados no meio sorriso que tanto a irritava.

— Kagome?

Ela se virou para Totosai, aceitando sua mão estendida. O pai a conduziu para frente de si, apenas um passo distante de Falcon.

"Falcon? Ah, não, não é. Não pode ser. Papai jamais faria algo tão impensado..."

Kagome tornou a olhar para Falcon, e o sorriso dele se ampliou até fazê-la constatar que ele estava prestes a rir de seu espanto.

A compreensão do que estava prestes a acontecer se abateu sobre Kagome com a intensidade de um furacão.

Ela ficou observando, horrorizada, Totosai colocar sua mão sobre a de Falcon e anunciar:

— Conde Inuyasha de Falcon, daqui para frente eu confio minha filha e Taniere a seus cuidados.


	13. Capítulo 10

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Antes que Kagome fosse capaz de digerir a surpresa causada por seu pai, Inuyasha inclinou-se e beijou-a nos lábios ainda abertos. Determinado a deixar claro que o contrato estava selado, puxou-a para si e, em silêncio, exigiu retribuição.<p>

A princípio, Kagome ficou petrificada. Então, inclinou-se um pouco e retribuiu o beijo. Mas Falcon percebeu no mesmo instante que ela estava sob controle, porque seus lábios se contraíram e Kagome empurrou-lhe o peito.

Um murmúrio percorreu a multidão. Inuyasha observou algumas mulheres levarem as mãos à garganta, como que para se proteger de algum feitiço demoníaco. Outras cobriram o rosto com as mãos e menearam a cabeça. Compaixão e alívio transformaram seus rostos em máscaras. O alvo das duas emoções era Kagome. Compaixão pelos horrores que a pobrezinha decerto enfrentaria casando-se com o Falcão Endiabrado. Alívio por não estarem no lugar dela.

Os boatos fizeram um bom trabalho com aquela gente. Fora aquilo o que Inuyasha buscara. Eram as reações que queria. Então, por que o incomodavam?

Falcon baixou os olhos para aquela que logo seria sua esposa e constatou o medo no olhar dela e o ligeiro tremor no queixo. Uma grande vergonha e intenso arrependimento assaltaram-no.

Um segundo depois, a raiva dominou ambos. De todas as pessoas reunidas ali, Kagome era quem melhor o conhecia.

Ela sabia o tipo de homem que ele era, pois o vira sem subterfúgios, por trás da fachada. Inuyasha não ajudara a defender Taniere? Quem a conduzira para o pai? Não fora entregue sã e salva?

Inuyasha tivera dezenas de chances de tirar vantagem dela. E nem teria precisado usar a força. Mais alguns beijos e toques gentis e Kagome não teria tido salvação. Ele poderia, com facilidade, ter agido como o homem dos boatos, mas não desceria tão baixo.

Falcon sentiu a mão dela trêmula sob a sua. Como Kagome ousava tratá-lo daquela forma? Assim, soltou-a e voltou-se para lorde Ryonne.

— Aceito com prazer a responsabilidade sobre sua filha e Taniere, sir. Eu os protegerei com minha própria vida. É um desafio que eu terei prazer em enfrentar.

Inuyasha viu Kagome prender a respiração, mas não se importou. Ela não era diferente de todos os que acreditavam nos falatórios.

— Pensei que você fosse mais esperta que isso — disse ele, beijando-lhe os dedos — Raciocine, Kagome.

Falcon soltou-a rápido e virou-se para lorde Ryonne.

— Por favor, desculpe-me, milorde. O beijo de sua filha me deixou sem fôlego. Necessito de ar. Voltarei a encontrá-lo em um instante — Fez uma mesura, com zombaria no semblante.

Kagome observou-o partir.

Por mais que quisesse, não teria como escapar. A derrota era mais amarga que qualquer zanga ou temor que já tivesse experimentado. Mas ela sabia o plano dele. Sua vingança seria bem-sucedida. Inuyasha a atordoaria, a inebriaria com seus toques, seus beijos, e então... Ela ainda não decifrara aquela parte do plano, nem queria.

Sua única chance era contar tudo ao pai. Talvez então Totosai encontrasse alguma forma de anular aquele contrato de noivado. Independente da raiva que Falcon sentiria pelo comportamento ultrajante de Kagome, jamais deixaria de apoiá-la. Nesse meio tempo, ela teria de encontrar meios de manter Falcon afastado.

— Ele está muito bravo. — Totosai tocou-lhe o ombro. Kagome piscou para tentar concatenar as idéias.

— Sim. — Ela correu os olhos ao redor.

Os presentes se reuniam em pequenos grupos e, pela forma como olhavam para ela e para as portas, Kagome e Falcon eram o tema das conversas.

— Claro que ele está bravo. Olhe para esse povo.

Lorde Ryonne meneou a cabeça.

— Não, filha. Inuyasha está zangado com você.

— Comigo? — Franziu o cenho — Por quê?

— Achei que talvez você pudesse me contar. Disse alguma coisa para irritá-lo quando deixei os dois a sós?

Dando de ombros, Kagome mentiu:

— Não consigo pensar em nada que possa ter dito.

Lorde Ryonne suspirou.

— Filha, não sei o que você tem contra esse homem, mas procure reconsiderar. Essa união é boa e será mantida. É para seu próprio bem.

Mesmo? Então por que todas as mulheres presentes estavam com pena dela?

Kagome analisava suas opções. Só havia um pequeno fio de esperança. Talvez se o pai soubesse o que ela fizera com Falcon percebesse em que posição o casamento a colocaria.

— Papai, posso falar com o senhor um momento, em particular?

— Kagome, não conseguirá me fazer mudar de idéia. A coisa está feita.

Mas ela não desistiria tão fácil. Assim, pegou-o pela mão e conduziu-o até a alcova.

— Por favor, papai, apenas escute o que tenho a dizer.

No momento em que entraram, Kagome se sentou em um dos pequenos bancos.

— Papai, o que vou lhe dizer lhe trará tristeza e dor.

Como havia muito pouca luz entrando no cômodo, Kagome não podia ver o rosto dele com clareza.

— Está grávida de outro homem?

Petrificada, Kagome teve de engolir em seco várias vezes, antes de recuperar a voz:

— Pelo amor de Deus, não! Não estou grávida. Como pôde concluir uma coisa dessas?

Totosai sentou-se no outro banquinho e suspirou.

— Graças aos céus! Pela forma como você estava agindo, imaginei que...

— Fique tranqüilo. Não é nada disso.

— Muito bem, querida. Se não está grávida, que notícia tão desesperada tem para me dar?

— Falcon não é o que parece. — Kagome se apressou a falar, antes de perder a coragem: — Eu o raptei e o mantive preso pela morte de Kouga. Falcon foi prisioneiro em minha torre pelas últimas semanas, e só está se casando comigo por vingança.

Ela segurava forte a mão de Totosai.

— Você não vê? Inuyasha só quer se casar para me punir pelo que fiz!

A indignação que Kagome esperava ver no pai não aconteceu. O que só podia significar que Totosai já sabia. Kagome desabou no chão e se pôs de joelhos, implorando:

— Por favor, papai. Se você gosta de mim, não me obrigue a essa união!

Ryonne passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela e riu baixinho.

— Falcon estava enganado. Ele disse que você jamais me contaria o que fez. Aquele moço não a conhece tão bem quanto crê.

— Você sabia...

O pai estava a par de tudo, e ainda assim consentira no matrimônio.

— Lamento que vocês dois achem que não passo de um velho tolo. Sente-se, filha. Isso. Diga-me, acha mesmo que não fico sabendo de tudo o que acontece em Taniere? Achava que Falcon poderia atravessar minhas terras com você e trazê-la até Ryonne sem que eu descobrisse?

Kagome fez um gesto distraído com a mão.

— O que isso importa? Vou me casar com Falcon, e a vingança dele será tornar minha vida um inferno.

Ryonne pegou a filha pelos ombros e sacudiu-a com força.

— Pare com essa besteira! Quem pôs essa idéia em sua cabeça? Falcon não irá machucá-la!

— Mas jurou vingança.

— Ora, menina. O que esperava dele? Você feriu o orgulho de Falcon, fazendo algo que homem nenhum conseguiu, quanto mais uma mulher. É claro que ele prometeu vingança. No entanto, não a ferirá.

Totosai jamais entenderia, e Kagome não sabia como explicar. Por isso, meneou a cabeça, desconsolada.

— Você não pode saber ao certo.

— Tenho certeza quanto a sua segurança tanto quanto de meu próprio nome. Inuyasha teve várias chances de usar violência contra você e não usou. Quando a deixou na encruzilhada com o resto do grupo para que vocês chegassem aos portões de Ryonne sozinhos, foi para protegê-la contra um bando de homens que a seguia.

— Ele lhe disse isso? — Kagome não duvidava que Falcon mentisse para ganhar a confiança do pai.

— Não foi preciso. Meus soldados e eu vínhamos observando. Quando eu soube pelos soldados de Ryonne que você estava sendo trazida para cá por um estranho, peguei o cavalo e fui conferir. Ao ver você e Falcon se separarem, imaginei que fosse para manter a relação dos dois em segredo.

De certa forma, era aquela a intenção. Antes que ela pudesse explicar, porém, o pai prosseguiu:

— Quando Inuyasha atacou o bando que a seguia, eu ajudei na luta.

— Como Falcon soube que você não apoiava o inimigo?

— Nós nos conhecemos de longa data, filha. E impossível lutar ao lado do rei Bankotsu e não conhecer o conde Falcon.

A causa de Kagome estava perdida. Na realidade, era assim desde que raptara Falcon. Mas queria ouvir os detalhes da explicação de Totosai.

— E depois que você derrotou o inimigo, ele lhe contou que foi mantido preso.

— Não. Nós não derrotamos o inimigo. Os miseráveis fugiram antes que a refrega pegasse fogo. Depois, Inuyasha me disse apenas que ia se casar com Kagome de Taniere. E então, me explicou por quê.

— Ah, eu adoraria ouvir isso!

Totosai deu risada.

— Sei que sim, mas não vou lhe dizer. Se parasse de sentir raiva dele a cada vez, talvez descobrisse um homem muito diferente do que aquele que fabricou em sua cabeça dura.

Kagome o encarou incrédula.

— Papai, já conheço Falcon. Duvido que haja outra criatura atrás daquela que vi. Ele diz o que pensa e prometeu vingança.

— E vingança é o que terá.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que o homem que a criara fosse capaz daquilo.

— Tenho sido uma filha tão ruim a ponto de você não se preocupar com meu bem-estar?

Ryonne deu um tapinha no ombro dela.

— Tem sido ótima, querida. Sabe que me preocupo muito com você e sempre me preocuparei. E também que eu nunca a entregaria a alguém que pudesse magoá-la.

— Então, está fazendo isso por Taniere.

— Não vou mentir, Kagome. Sim, faço em parte por Taniere. Mas também acho que, depois que vocês dois resolverem essa história, Falcon será um bom marido. E, que Deus me perdoe, mas sei que ele será um lorde melhor para Taniere do que Kouga teria sido. Lembre, filha, que as coisas não podem ser sempre como você quer.

— Fala como se eu sempre tivesse tido tudo...

— E não é teve? Foi criada e educada para cuidar de Taniere. Recebeu uma força de soldados treinados para protegerem-na e à propriedade. Eles lhe juraram fidelidade e foram postos sob seu comando. Quantas outras mulheres tiveram sua sorte?

Kagome detestava o tom magoado na voz do pai, mas havia mais coisas em jogo ali.

— Sei de tudo isso. Como também conheço minhas obrigações e as aceito. Só gostaria de proteger Taniere ao lado de um homem em quem eu confiasse. Um que fosse tão bom e generoso quanto Kouga foi para mim.

— Tenha a santa paciência! — Totosai se levantou. Estava tão perto, que Kagome viu as veias de seu pescoço. — Não sabe nada sobre Kouga Du Pree. Acha que um homem que é bom e generoso seria capaz de cuidar de Taniere?

— E você prefere que eu tenha um marido forte e brutal, cuja simples reputação faça os outros se acovardarem?

Ryonne recuou um passo, e Kagome ouviu-o respirando fundo antes de voltar-se para ela.

— Prefiro que tenha um marido que seja homem. Alguém com cérebro suficiente para fazer o que é certo, mesmo que sua opinião seja outra. Alguém em quem eu confiasse para defender Taniere contra qualquer inimigo.

— Kouga teria...

— ...entregado Taniere ao primeiro sinal de luta.

— Papai, isso não é verdade! Kouga jamais teria agido assim.

— Você não vê nada além do que quer ver. Kouga... — Totosai fez uma pausa. — Esta conversa está encerrada. Irá se casar com Falcon.

Antes que Kagome pudesse prosseguir, Ryonne deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu da alcova.

Kagome baixou os cílios. Seu pai achava que Falcon seria um lorde melhor para Taniere? Tudo se resumiria àquilo? Taniere?

Ora, era óbvio. Se a propriedade fora a grande preocupação dela nos últimos tempos, como poderia querer que o pai pensasse diferente?

De repente, Kagome se ergueu. Ocorre-lha algo, mas não poderia ficar na alcova para sempre. As pessoas comentariam. Pior: achariam que estava se escondendo. E Kagome, a senhora de Taniere, não se escondia de ninguém.

Um momento depois, alisou a longa saia do vestido e foi ter com Falcon.

— Então decidiu voltar à festa? Creio que acabou por entender que não escapará do compromisso, não é? Você será minha esposa.

Kagome chacoalhou a cabeça. Não podia admitir. Não ia admitir!

— Será que o gato de Taniere enfim perdeu a língua? Que impressionante. — Falcon fez uma pausa, dando há ela tempo para responder. Como isso não aconteceu, seguiu avante: — Para mim, é ótimo que fique calada. Assim, a noite transcorrerá com mais tranqüilidade.

Kagome mal o olhou. Num instante, Falcon percebeu que ela estava tramando algo. Incrível. Mesmo acuada e aprisionada, ainda achava que podia se safar.

Inuyasha aproveitou a distração dela para passar o dedo pelo carnudo e observá-la estremecer com a sensação.

— Pare — Kagome pediu, virando o rosto.

Ele prendeu-lhe o queixo sem muito esforço e forçou-a a fitá-lo.

— Nada disso. Sua mente tem de aprender a apreciar meu toque como seu corpo já aprecia. — Falcon deslizou para o pescoço e esperou até ver a pele arrepiar-se, para acrescentar: — Assim que nos casarmos, pretendo mantê-la nua em meu quarto e amá-la até tirar esse desejo de meu sangue.

Apesar de corada, ela o encarou.

— E depois o que, milorde? Após saciar sua luxúria, o que será de mim? Passarei a ser mais uma esposa que você não quer?

Inuyasha jurara para si mesmo que não a deixaria irritá-lo. Nunca quebrara um juramento antes, mas Kagome parecia decidida a contribuir com a primeira vez.

— Eu não havia pensado tanto. Mas acho que demorará bastante até... como foi que você chamou? Ah, sim! Creio que vai levar um bom tempo até eu saciar minha luxúria. Muitos dias e muitas longas noites. Depois disso, quem sabe?

Kagome tirou a mão dele de seu pescoço.

— Está me ameaçando?

— Estou? — Inuyasha não sabia se ria ou gritava. Aquela mulher o deixava louco. Sempre que se encontrava ao lado dela, tinha vontade de beijá-la até fazê-la silenciar. Não sabia o que o levara a querer casar-se com Kagome. Seria bem mais fácil levá-la para a cama e mantê-la ali até se satisfazer. No entanto, algo o impedia de agir assim. O quê? Esperava descobrir antes de perder toda sua sanidade.

— Sim, você me ameaçou, e eu não aceitarei isso. — Ela fez um gesto discreto — As pessoas estão olhando.

— Deixe que olhem.

— Não. Não passarei por tola no castelo de meu pai.

Kagome se moveu como se fosse se unir à multidão, mas Inuyasha a deteve.

— Nem eu, milady. Você sairá quando eu disser que pode.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar, e Inuyasha a apertou mais forte.

— Kagome, não faça isso. Você não vai vencer.

Quando ela parou com a luta inútil, Inuyasha estendeu-lhe o braço.

— Façamos companhia um ao outro?

— Claro. Vamos fingir que estamos felizes. — E deu o braço a ele.

Inuyasha fez uma careta quando sentiu Kagome enfiar as unhas em sua carne. Não imaginara que fosse precisar da armadura naquela ocasião.

— Só está piorando as coisas para seu lado — alertou-a, com um sorriso.

Kagome também sorriu e sussurrou:

— Tenho certeza de que tudo piorará cada vez mais.

— Não duvido. — Inuyasha pegou a mão dela e desprendeu as unhas que o feriam — Recolha as garras.

Kagome, ainda sorridente, voltou-se para a multidão.

— Se você continua querendo ir para a festa, vamos.

Kagome não entendia como Falcon era capaz de conversar com gente que o temiam e o desprezavam. Talvez Totosai visse como os outros se sentiam e acabasse por concordar com ela.

Kagome relaxou. Talvez aquela noite ainda lhe fosse favorável.

Inuyasha baixou os olhos e a observou, divertido.

— Qual será seu plano?

Kagome piscou para ele.

— Nenhum, milorde.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhou e cumprimentou uma senhora, que sorriu-lhe em retribuição.

Kagome aproveitou para estudá-lo e concluiu que aquele era um lado de Inuyasha que não conhecia. Recordou há primeira semana em que o mantivera preso e lembrou-se de Falcon brincando com Michael, quando o menino foi levar-lhe comida, na torre. No mesmo dia, ele a confortara quando ela chorara. E alguns dias depois, protegera a propriedade.

De repente, Kagome se lembrou do semblante dele quando sir Naraku foi morto. Falcon se zangara, mas será que o maxilar contraído e o tom de voz significavam que estivera preocupado?

Kagome sentiu o pulso se acelerar e recuou um passo, tentando clarear as imagens conflitantes.

Algo não estava certo. O que ouvira sobre ele não combinava com o que vira.

— Kagome, seu pai está a nossa espera à mesa — Inuyasha fez uma longa pausa e então perguntou: — Está pronta?

— Tenho opção? — Ela sabia o que Falcon queria dizer. O padre Joseph chegara e, antes que comessem, ele abençoaria a união.

Inuyasha fitou o teto antes de encará-la.

— Sim, tem. Sempre teve. Você pode se casar comigo ou perder Taniere.

"Sim, isso é que é possibilidade de escolha!" Kagome não queria se casar com Falcon, que a confundia e assustava. Mas para ser honesta, tinha de admitir que seu medo não fosse o mesmo de alguns dias atrás. O de agora era mais profundo.

Nenhum outro homem a tocara como ele. Inuyasha a fizera se descontrolar. Com um só toque, abalara suas estruturas e a pusera incapaz de raciocinar.

Seria capaz de viver com aquilo? Conseguiria passar a vida inteira incapacitada de raciocinar com clareza?

Falcon não se contentaria com menos que tudo. Exigiria a paixão e o desejo dela. Ia querer seu coração e sua alma. Kagome seria capaz de entregar tudo a ele?

Poderia desistir de Taniere?

Falcon e Taniere ou nada? Não existia saída. Gente demais dependia daquelas terras para sobreviver. Kagome não poderia desapontá-las, nem a seu pai.

Respirou fundo e fez uma prece pedindo força e proteção. Em seguida, ergueu o rosto para os olhos escuros de Falcon. Não encontrou neles a ira esperada. No lugar dela, além da arrogância habitual, ele parecia quase esperançoso.

Nesse momento, um estrondo fez as portas da frente se abrirem, desviando a atenção de todos. Havia muitas pessoas bloqueando a visão, mas Kagome ouviu seus gritos de surpresa e espanto.

Avançou um passo para ver o que acontecia, mas Falcon a deteve.

— Kagome, primeiro responda.

Ela se virou para ele, colocou a mão em seu braço e assentiu.

— Sim, Falcon, eu me casarei com você.

— Eu sabia que sim!

Kagome parou, congelada. Não podia ser.

Ao olhar para Falcon, observou, atônita, uma máscara de ódio descer sobre os traços dele. Após recuar um passo, virou-se devagar. Quando focou a mesma direção do olhar dele, levou as mãos à boca para abafar um grito. Em vão.

— Kouga!

* * *

><p>Oi gente, é bom saber que tem gente lendo, isso me dá mais uma motivação. Então aqui está mais um cap espero que gostem.<p>

**Chuva Fina** - Ih não sei se vão melhorar muito por agora, mais tenho certeza que você vai gostar, agora começa mesmo as emoções. BJS

**Relena-chan** - Oi, que bom que gostou, foi bem fofo mesmo o jeito que ela descobriu, mais no fundo apesar do susto dela, ela gostou. Espero que continue seguindo bjs


	14. Capítulo 11, 12

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>— Kouga... — Dessa vez, o tom da voz de Kagome não passava de um sussurro.<p>

Todas as vozes se mesclaram num murmúrio incoerente. O salão começou a girar, e o chão balançou sob os pés dela. Então, a escuridão a envolveu.

Quando o mundo ressurgiu, Kagome encontrou-se nos braços de Inuyasha. Insegura, olhou nos olhos dele e se espantou com a preocupação que viu. E também com algo mais forte. O quê?

Antes que pudesse questionar a estranha emoção, outra mão pegou-a pela cintura, como que para afastá-la de Inuyasha.

— Solte minha noiva!

Kagome sentiu o coração disparar. Kouga! Não fora um truque de Satã. Ele estava mesmo ali!

Aflita, lutou para ficar em pé e desvencilhar-se de Inuyasha. Antes de voltar-se para Kouga, deu uma última olhada em Inuyasha e mal pôde acreditar na tristeza que viu em seu rosto. Mas não havia tempo para questionar nada, nem para entender o que sentia. Não quando Kouga estava bem ali.

Kagome o estudou, tentando se assegurar de que era mesmo Kouga. Os cabelos loiros caíam até a altura dos ombros, e não havia um só cacho fora do lugar. A barba que ele deixara crescer para esconder uma marca de nascença adquirira um tom ruivo, mas seu corte preciso, terminado três dedos abaixo do queixo, continuava o mesmo.

A silhueta alta e elegante, um pouco mais magra do que lembrava, se vestia com os tons vermelhos e azuis brilhantes de que ele sempre gostara.

Quando Kouga avançou para ela, Kagome reparou nas unhas limpas e cortadas e soube com certeza que era ele. Estendeu os braços para seu amado, certa de que a visão desapareceria quando a tocasse. Mas, em vez disso, seus dedos trêmulos encontraram carne e osso.

Kouga puxou-a para si.

— Kouga!

— Sim, Kagome. Sou eu.

Ela acariciou o rosto familiar, fitando aqueles olhos azuis que imaginara perdidos.

— Você estava morto. Eu o havia perdido para sempre.

— Morto, não. Mas andei perdido por muito tempo. — Estendeu as mãos e ajoelhou-se. — Diga-me que não cheguei tarde demais e que você não entregou seu coração a outro.

— Du Pree?

Antes que Kagome pudesse responder, Totosai abriu caminho no meio da multidão e puxou Kouga, fazendo-o levantar-se.

— O que significa isso?

— Papai! — Kagome teve vontade de sacudi-lo. — Tenho certeza de que ele explicará tudo.

Ainda de mãos dadas com Kouga, temendo que ele desaparecesse se o soltasse, ela indagou:

— Você não fica feliz por ele estar vivo e conosco?

O rei Bankotsu abriu caminho, aproximando-se.

— Estamos todos felizes em ver lorde Du Pree entre nós, menina.

Kagome ajoelhou-se diante do rei.

— Obrigada, Majestade.

Kouga soltou-a e abraçou lorde Ryonne.

— O senhor não tem um abraço de boas-vindas para um filho que retorna?

O abraço foi retribuído, mas Totosai disse:

— Não crie muitas expectativas.

Ultrajada, Kagome ergueu-se e tropeçou na barra do vestido. Falcon a apoiou, ajudando-a a recobrar o equilíbrio. O toque aqueceu-a além das camadas de tecido que a cobriam, e ela franziu o cenho com a sensação.

— Obrigada.

— Sim. — Kouga a puxou — E agradeço por tirar a mão da minha noiva.

— Sua noiva? — O sorriso de Falcon cobria apenas metade da sua boca. Suas pupilas faiscavam. — Isso nós ainda vamos ver. A menos que a dama queira dois maridos.

Kagome ignorou o que ouviu, forçando-se a não estremecer ao ouvir o tom suave. Uma batalha se anunciava, e Falcon estava mais do que preparado para ela.

— Fui o primeiro a pedir a mão da dama. Tenho certeza de que o rei e a Igreja honrarão o compromisso.

— Meu pedido é mais recente e, portanto, mais válido.

Dividida entre os dois, Kagome fitou o pai em busca de ajuda. Mas Totosai se envolvera numa conversa com o rei, e nem percebia a briga que se insinuava.

— Não. — Kouga tornou a puxá-la — Estamos noivos desde crianças. Kagome sabe a quem servirá.

Servir? Aquilo era tudo o que Kouga esperava de uma mulher? Servidão?

Não. Kagome afastou o pensamento ingrato. Conhecia-o desde sempre. Kouga nunca a trataria mal.

— Parem! Não ficarei aqui ouvindo vocês discutindo como se minha opinião não importasse!

Com o grito dela, o rei Bankotsu conduziu a todos para a escada.

— É evidente que isso não pode ficar assim. Venham, discutamos em particular.

Kagome quase riu quando Kouga quanto Falcon ofereceram o braço para conduzi-la. Deu as costas aos dois, foi para o lado do pai e seguiu o rei até o primeiro andar.

Kagome não saberia dizer quem estava mais bravo. O pai, que andava pelo pequeno aposento com as mãos cruzadas nas costas? Ou Bankotsu, acomodado perto da lareira, na única cadeira disponível, com uma careta mais do que eloqüente?

Talvez o sempre calmo Kouga, que, a exemplo de Totosai, andava de um lado para o outro, parecendo tão confuso quanto ela. Kagome nem queria imaginar os horrores que o haviam mantido longe dela. O fato era que havia ódio nos olhos dele, que era todo dirigido a Falcon, sempre que ele cruzava sua linha de visão.

Ou talvez o homem mais irado do aposento fosse aquele apoiado contra a parede, agindo como se não houvesse nada errado. Seus modos tranquilos e o sorriso despreocupado podiam até enganar um estranho, mas Kagome conhecia o gênio de Falcon bem demais.

O jeito relaxado era apenas um disfarce praticado para enganar os oponentes.

— Bem? — disse o rei, quebrando o silêncio pesado.

Kouga parou de caminhar apenas o suficiente para dizer:

— Exijo que meu pedido de casamento seja mantido.

Lorde Ryonne trouxe a filha para perto de si, e sentou-se num banquinho.

— Antes que eu entregue minha filha, acho que todos merecemos uma explicação.

— Eu adoraria ouvi-la. — Falcon arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Furioso, Kouga apontou para a porta, ordenando:

— Deixe-nos, conde Falcon. Isto não tem nada a ver com você.

O rei Bankotsu pigarreou. Quando obteve a atenção dos presentes, inclinou-se para adiante e encarou Kouga.

— Inuyasha fica. Como foi acusado de seu assassinato, o assunto é de interesse dele. — Bankotsu recostou-se no espaldar e tamborilou os dedos no braço de madeira — Estou esperando.

Kouga franziu os lábios. Kagome reconheceu o hábito e imaginou o que ele estaria considerando antes de falar.

Por que precisaria pensar para revelar o que ocorrera? Uma onda de culpa a invadiu. Ele estava lutando pelo futuro de ambos, era evidente que queria escolher bem as palavras.

O futuro com o qual ela sonhara dependia da explicação dele. Kagome fitou Inuyasha, que sustentou seu olhar. Incapaz de ler a expressão fechada, só lhe restava imaginar o que lhe ia no íntimo.

— Lady Kagome? — Kouga atravessou o aposento e dirigiu-se a ela. — Eu imploro seu perdão.

Sem esperar que ela dissesse algo, virou-se para Totosai.

— Quando eu o vi pela última vez, milorde, estava cavalgando para o norte para ajudar a proteger as terras de meu tio de um avanço inimigo.

— Disso eu lembro.

— Cheguei aos limites das terras e descobri que a força que o atacava era maior que o esperado. — Kouga meneou a cabeça — Havia pouca esperança de vitória, mas eu tinha de tentar.

A descrença de Totosai surpreendeu Kagome. Ela olhou para Kouga e pegou um traço de esgar que ele logo disfarçou. Era evidente que também vira a expressão de lorde Ryonne.

Antes de tudo aquilo, às vezes Totosai chamava Kouga de "filho". Ele sempre parecera orgulhoso do futuro genro. O que mudara? Será que Totosai ouvira algo que não lhe dissera? Será que Kouga omitira alguma coisa dela ou do rei?

Confusa, Kagome se virou para Falcon.

Inuyasha sentiu o olhar duro antes mesmo de encará-la. O que Kagome estaria imaginando? Decerto sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ali estava seu adorado Kouga. Como haveria espaço para raiva em seus pensamentos?

O coração e a mente dela deveriam estar cheios de alegria e alívio. Deveria estar rindo feito louca. Então, por que não estava?

Incapaz de entender, Inuyasha passou a escutar de Kouga a incrível história.

Ainda assim, Du Pree parecia não se dar conta, e continuou avante:

— Logo ficamos em desvantagem. Lutei com o máximo de inimigos que pude. Kagome, meu amor, temo haver perdido a espada de seu avô na batalha. Sei que você era muito afeiçoada a ela, mas fui atingido na nuca com tanta força, que perdi os sentidos.

Kouga avançou um pouco para ela com as mãos postas, em súplica.

— Lamento muitíssimo, mas não sei o que aconteceu com minha espada ou minha armadura.

Inuyasha disfarçou a incredulidade. O rei desviou os olhos e Ryonne ficou muito vermelho. Ótimo. Tais reações vindas daqueles homens mostravam a Inuyasha que ele não se enganara com relação a Du Pree.

Kagome estendeu a mão e pegou a de Du Pree entre as suas.

— Não se preocupe com a espada. Ela está a salvo comigo.

Kouga cercou Kagome em um abraço rápido.

— Fico aliviado em ouvir isso. Fiquei desolado ao perder a espada de seu avô.

Inuyasha experimentou um arrepio percorrer-lhe a nuca. Apesar das palavras de Du Pree transmitiram preocupação e tristeza, sua entonação e seu rosto diziam outra coisa. Seu sorriso, acima da cabeça de Kagome, não era de alegria e gratidão.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos para a carantonha convencida de Kouga, que o encarou sem se abalar, com um olhar de puro ódio. Um ódio que Inuyasha sabia não merecer. Havia algo estranho ali, e decidiu naquele segundo que descobriria o que era.

O rei Bankotsu mudou de posição no assento.

— Está tudo muito bom, Du Pree. Mas por que não voltou para casa?

Kouga afastou-se de Kagome para fitar o rei.

Inuyasha caminhou perto da parede, circundando o ambiente até ficar na arcada de uma alcova sombria, atrás de lorde Ryonne. Daquele ponto, não podia ver os rostos de Kagome, nem de Bankotsu, nem de Totosai, mas poderia observar mais de perto a pessoa em quem não confiava: Du Pree.

— Majestade... — Du Pree enxugou o suor da testa. — ...terá dificuldade em acreditar nisso, mas eu juro que é verdade. Lembro-me muito pouco do que aconteceu depois do golpe que me deixou inconsciente. Acordei na choupana de um casal de fazendeiros.

Kouga estremeceu.

— Quando descobri onde estava, vi que dormia num catre infestado de pulgas, no chão sujo da casa deles.

— Você estava vivo — comentou Ryonne.

Inuyasha teve vontade de rir. Se Du Pree pensara em fazer pouco do fazendeiro por sua condição humilde, o fizera diante do homem errado. Pelo que Inuyasha vira, Ryonne gostava e se importava com quem vivia em suas terras. Du Pree deveria saber disso.

— Bem, sim. Estava tão vivo quanto era possível estar naquele momento.

O rei suspirou.

— E por que tudo isso?

Inuyasha disfarçou um sorriso. Kouga estava irritando Sua Majestade com aquela conversa. Logo, Bankotsu perderia a paciência.

Kouga lançou um olhar de súplica a Kagome.

— Perdoe-me, mas não fiquei longe de você porque quis. Eu não me lembrava de quem era, nem de você ou de Taniere. Não recordava qual era meu nome. — Ele avançou um passo para ela — Os céus são testemunha de que voltei para Ryonne assim que recobrei a memória.

Kagome ouviu risada contida de Inuyasha. Será que ele estava se divertindo? Como Falcon ousava achar graça das coisas terríveis que haviam acontecido a Kouga? Afastou-se do pai e deu a mão a Kouga.

— Eu o perdôo, querido. Está em casa, agora. E isso é só o que importa.

— Ah, não. Você está enganada. Minha volta não é tudo o que importa. — Kouga acariciou o braço de Kagome — O mais importante é que agora nosso casamento pode acontecer.

Os olhos dele brilharam com lágrimas incontidas. Ela pegou-o pela mão e o sentiu tremer.

— Kouga... Eu...

— Kagome, minha amada!

"Oh, Deus, o que está errado comigo?" O carinho de Kouga e seus olhares apaixonados deveriam colocá-la em brasas. E, no entanto, sentia-se perturbada por nada mais que um olhar de Falcon, a suas costas. O que aquele demônio fizera com ela?

Kouga apertou-lhe o braço.

— Kagome, poderemos nos casar assim que você quiser.

Inuyasha interveio.

— Desculpe-me, mas ela está comprometida comigo.

Kagome sentiu o coração aquecer-se com a intromissão de Falcon e cerrou as pálpebras para bloquear o remorso. Sem dúvida, havia perdido a cabeça.

Kouga a soltou e caminhou para Inuyasha, enfurecido.

Inuyasha cerrou a mão no punho da espada e venceu a distância que o separava de Kouga em dois passos.

O rei Bankotsu quase caiu da cadeia ao ordenar:

— Falcon, não!

Kagome agradeceu aos céus ao ver Falcon obedecer ao comando sem titubear.

Bankotsu olhou para os dois homens e depois para ela.

— Lady Kagome, você tem dois homens diante de si. Pelo visto, ambos estão prontos para se casar amanhã mesmo.

Kagome olhou para Kouga. Ele sorriu, assentindo.

Em seguida se virou para Falcon. Ele não sorriu, nem tampouco assentiu. Mas os reflexos dourados daqueles olhos de cílios longos quase a derrubaram de desejo.

Kouga a fazia sentir confortável. Levariam uma vida simples e tranquila. Nas muitas vezes em que haviam falado sobre o futuro, ele sempre assegurara que, juntos, governariam Taniere e conduziriam-no à prosperidade. Ela acreditara. Afinal, amava-o. Fizera o juramento a ele primeiro.

Não jurara nada para Falcon. Mas ele fizera um, a ela e a Taniere. Aliás, já honrara sua palavra protegendo-a e à propriedade. Será que poderia confiar nele?

— Majestade... — Kagome retribuiu o sorriso de Kouga antes de voltar-se para o rei — Estou mais do que pronta para assumir o casamento pelo qual tanto esperei.

— Não! — Totosai se ergueu — Não vai tomar essa decisão apressadamente.

— Apressadamente? Mas não foi tomada com pressa, papai. Isso vem sendo planejado há muitos anos.

— Filha, seja razoável. Deixe-me pelo menos antes conhecer Du Pree de novo e finalizar essa decisão. — Fez um sinal para que Inuyasha se aproximasse — E dê a si mesma uma chance de conhecer o conde Falcon antes de dispensá-lo.

Se o rei não estivesse presente, Kagome teria gritado. Conhecer o conde Falcon? Que graça! Já sabia mais sobre Falcon e seu efeito sobre ela do que queria saber. Precisaria de mais que uma vida para compreender as contradições que vinha vivendo nos últimos dias.

Bankotsu bateu com a mão no braço da cadeira.

— Por Deus, acho que minha esposa resolveria melhor essa situação do que eu. Bem, parece que temos um impasse. Os dois contratos são válidos, mas eu não quero envolver a Igreja nesta questão. Tenho grande estima pela ajuda que lorde Ryonne vem me oferecendo nas lutas contra a imperatriz Kagura, e hei de considerar seriamente a hesitação dele.

De repente, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, e Kagome estremeceu ante a perspectiva do que ele ia propor.

— Iremos, portanto, fazer uma coisa sugerida numa música de menestrel.

— Majestade... O que está querendo dizer? — Ryonne se mostrava muito confuso.

— Não! — O grito de Kouga fez Kagome querer se esconder atrás do pai — Não há o que discutir. A decisão foi tomada há anos, e agora só nos resta cumpri-la.

Falcon bateu com a ponta da espada no chão e inclinou-se para frente.

— Poderíamos decidir com um duelo.

Kagome arregalou os olhos com a audácia. Ryonne riu. Kouga empalideceu.

— Basta! — O rei estendeu a mão, voltando à atenção para Kagome. — Eu voltarei aqui em uma semana, quando então será realizada uma cerimônia de casamento. Não me importa quem você escolherá, desde que tenha a aprovação de seu pai.

Apontou o indicador para Inuyasha e Kouga.

— Vocês dois têm uma semana para convencer a dama de seu valor. E farão isso sem derramar sangue.

Kouga ajoelhou-se.

— Majestade, eu...

— Chega! Uma semana, Du Pree — Bankotsu se dirigiu a Inuyasha — Sem derramamento de sangue, está claro?

— Sim, Majestade.

Então, Bankotsu voltou sua impaciência para Ryonne.

— Certifique-se de que os três sigam minhas ordens.

— Sem dúvida, milorde.

— Ótimo. — O rei caminhou até a porta — Agora, deixemos Ryonne e a filha sozinhos.

Depois que os três homens saíram do aposento, Ryonne virou-se para Kagome.

— Escolha com inteligência, minha filha. Se optar pelo homem errado, haverá pouco que eu possa fazer para salvá-la.

— Fiz minha escolha há muito tempo.

— Escute-me. Alguma coisa não parece certa com Kouga.

— Papai...

— Não! — Sacudiu-a, impedindo-a de defendê-lo. — Kagome, não sei o que está diferente, mas garanto que há algo, e pretendo descobrir o que é de uma forma ou de outra. Até lá, deve esquecer-se de tudo o que sabe sobre os dois.

— Esquecer? Isso não vai ser possível.

— Vai, sim. — Totosai passou a mão no rosto. — Filha, só posso imaginar as coisas que foram ditas e feitas entre você e o conde Falcon.

Kagome desviou o olhar com o rosto queimando. Não era uma boa conversa para ter com o próprio pai.

Ryonne ergueu o queixo dela. O rosto de Kagome ficou ainda mais quente.

— Você tem medo do que Falcon a faz sentir. — Ele sorriu.

— Está enganado.

Desde quando o pai se tornara tão observador?

— Ah, eu gostaria que sua mãe estivesse aqui. Não posso ter essa conversa com você, Kagome. Ia me achar bisbilhoteiro.

E achava mesmo, mas preferiu manter a boca fechada.

— Acha que eu não vejo? Acredita que sou tão velho que já não lembro?

— Vê o que, papai? Não há nada para ser visto.

— Você, uma simples mulher, capturou o Falcão Endiabrado e o manteve preso em seu castelo.

— Sei bem o que fiz. Não precisa me lembrar.

— E ainda assim, está aqui. Viva. Intocada. Sã e salva. Como explica isso?

Ela não sabia a resposta. Só conseguia pensar em uma razão:

— Ele fez um juramento a mim e a Taniere.

Ryonne tossiu. Então, sentou-se na cadeira que o rei Bankotsu acabara de vagar.

— Inuyasha fez-lhe um juramento?

— Sim. Na noite em que Taniere foi atacado, estávamos no muro, esperando, e ele jurou proteger a mim e ao castelo.

— E fez isso na frente dos outros?

Por que Totosai falava com aquela voz tão estranha? Por que a olhava como se aquilo não fosse possível?

— Sim, é claro. — Ela sorria com a lembrança — E até se ajoelhou para fazê-lo.

Ryonne explodiu numa gargalhada.

— Que beleza! Falcon não faz juramento a homem nenhum, mas se ajoelha diante de minha filha.

— Ora, por favor, papai! Isso não foi nada. Eu estava com medo dele. Apavorada, achando que ele e seus homens iriam invadir Taniere e nos atacar. Inuyasha só fez isso para acalmar a mim e a meus homens.

A risada do pai ficou ainda mais alta. Depois de longos momentos, Ryonne enxugou as lágrimas e pigarreou.

— E você tem medo dele?

Kagome cruzou os braços. Não ia ficar ali, se repetindo. Nem mesmo para o pai.

Então, Ryonne levantou-se e colocou-se na frente dela.

— Filha, se sua mãe fosse viva, ela teria mais facilidade em fazê-la enxergar. Eu sou só um homem. Um pai que não esteve presente quando você mais precisou. Mas sou homem, e já desejou mulheres. Não tema Falcon e o que ele a faz sentir. — Puxou-a para um abraço — Juro pelo túmulo de sua mãe que ele não vai feri-la.

— Ah, papai, se eu acreditasse no que você me diz, isso só tornaria tudo mais difícil, porque aí eu teria mesmo de fazer uma escolha.

— Mais uma vez, ordeno que você se esqueça de tudo o que sabe, ou que pensa que sabe, sobre aqueles dois. Daqui em diante, eles são estranhos que você precisa conhecer e aprender a confiar.

Cansada de discutir, ela concordou.

— Vou tentar.

— Fará mais que isso. Decidirá qual dos dois será um lorde melhor para Taniere. Aquele que puder ser um bom líder para a propriedade e para seu povo também será um bom marido para você.

— E o amor, papai? Será que o homem que me amar também não será um bom líder para Taniere?

— Não. Aquele que disser que a ama sem ter vivido com você, partilhado sua cama ou enfrentado dificuldades a seu lado, é um mentiroso, Kagome.

De alguma forma estranha, o que ele dizia fazia sentido. Totosai acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Pense no que eu falei e escolha com inteligência. Você recebeu um presente raro, filha. O rei em si lhe deu a possibilidade da escolha. Quando optar, e depois que você e Taniere estiverem nas mãos de seu marido, eu poderei fazer muito pouco para ajudá-la.

Aquilo era verdade. Quando se casasse com qualquer um dos dois, o rei daria a ele controle total sobre Taniere e a vida dela.

— Pensarei bem no que me disse, papai. Juro.

Ryonne lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— Sei disso, filha. Mas lembre-se de que eles são homens e que usarão todas as armas que conhecem para convencê-la a aceitá-los.

Os argumentos de Kouga não a incomodariam. Mas Falcon sabia como enevoar sua mente e impossibilitar seu raciocínio. Dos dois, ele era de longe o mais perigoso.

— Eles não me enganarão, papai. Saberei olhar além dos jogos e escolher com sabedoria.

Ryonne abriu a boca, mas fechou-a depressa. Em vez de falar, apenas assentiu.

— Se em algum momento precisar discutir a... Bem, se ficar confusa com os métodos que eles empregarem, não hesite em me procurar, querida.

Nunca chegaria o dia em que Kagome procuraria o pai para discutir os "métodos" de um homem. Não conseguia imaginar-se indo até ele e perguntando por que o seu coração batia tão rápido com o olhar de Falcon, ou por que suas pernas fraquejavam quando ele a tocava, ou por que seu estômago se apertava e seu fôlego ficava curto com os beijos. Não. Jamais faria aquilo.

Porém, sorriu, assentindo.

— É claro que sim, papai.

A flecha atirada por Inuyasha acertou o meio do alvo, espalhando fragmentos de madeira pela área próxima. Teria preferido mil vezes praticar duelos com um oponente, mas Miroku estava cansado de ser derrubado do cavalo por ele e deixara que seu lorde se divertisse por conta própria.

Aliás, preferiria estar fazendo qualquer coisa que não fosse no campo de treinamento. No entanto, aquele era o lugar mais seguro para conversar em particular com outros homens.

Dois grupos faziam buscas havia três dias, atrás do impostor que atacara Taniere, e era provável que voltassem naquela manhã. O próximo movimento de Inuyasha dependia do relatório que recebesse. Inuyasha suspenderia as buscas até poder investigar por conta própria, ou mandaria dois grupos diferentes.

De uma forma ou de outra, acabaria encontrando o miserável e o faria pagar. Nesse meio tempo, teria muito com que se ocupar.

A escolha era dela. Inuyasha tornou a mirar e atirou outra flecha. Mesmo tendo de contar com a aprovação do pai, era raro uma mulher ter tanta liberdade de escolha. O mais comum seria Totosai ordenar que seus desejos fossem satisfeitos, não importando o querer da filha.

Enxugou a testa molhada de suor e suspirou. Será que era o único que não se convencera pela explicação de Du Pree?

Apesar de o rei Bankotsu não ser o mais forte líder de todos os tempos, estava longe de ser uma pessoa simplória. Se Inuyasha, que nem ao menos conhecia Du Pree, fora capaz de ver seu fingimento, era evidente que Bankotsu também era. Não fazia sentido, mas a bem da verdade, pouca coisa fazia sentido ultimamente.

Caminhou até o alvo e tirou outra flecha certeira. Aquilo começava a ficar monótono.

— Falcon?

Ele ergueu os olhos e avistou lorde Totosai de Ryonne se aproximar a cavalo, meneando a cabeça.

— Há dúzias de homens que adorariam a oportunidade de duelar com você. Porém, prefere destruir o centro de meu alvo.

— Uma batalha de mentira não me satisfaria. — Inuyasha analisou o estrago que causou e sorriu — Mandarei dar um jeito nisso.

O lorde Ryonne assentiu.

— Espero que sim. — Totosai estudou Inuyasha por um momento — Se está mesmo carente de uma atividade movimentada, por que veio aqui e não foi ao salão? Uma semana não é muito para encantar uma esposa.

Inuyasha concluiu que era melhor fazer-se de bobo a envolver Ryonne naquilo.

— Não tenho palavras doces nem histórias de menestrel com as quais encantar Kagome. — E nem tinha intenção de encantá-la apenas com palavras.

— Nesse caso, precisa arrumar algumas. — Totosai o encarou — A menos que queira que Du Pree vença o desafio que o rei lançou.

Inuyasha fitou Ryonne sem piscar. Du Pree, vencer o desafio? Era improvável.

— Tive poucas oportunidades de aprender técnicas de conquista enquanto servia ao rei.

— Ora, vamos lá, Falcon! Na certa não quer que eu acredite que vai se render sem ao menos participar da batalha.

— Render-me? — Inuyasha recuou, como se tivesse sido esbofeteado — A Du Pree? Kagome não vai se casar com ele, sir.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? Eu os vejo juntos sempre, enquanto você canaliza suas frustrações com um arco e uma flecha, num campo de treinamento vazio.

— É melhor que eu faça isso no campo do que no seu salão.

Ryonne estreitou os olhos.

— Diga-me, Falcon, como pretende honrar nosso contrato?

— Não se preocupe, milorde. Garanto que seus netos governarão Taniere.

— Sei disso. O que não sei é quem será o pai deles. — Totosai conduziu a montaria para mais perto e baixou o tom de voz: — Eu não gostaria que esse homem fosse Du Pree.

— Isso não acontecerá.

Totosai praguejou antes de ordenar:

— Pois saia daqui e faça alguma coisa antes que aconteça!

Falcon cobriu a distância que o separava de Ryonne com três passos.

— Esse desafio parece aborrecê-lo mais do que a qualquer um, milorde. O que o preocupa tanto? O que não está querendo me contar?

Ryonne franziu o cenho, como se pesasse as palavras. Por fim, disse:

— Taniere necessita de uma mão firme, e não de uma que recue ao primeiro sinal de problema.

Era um assunto que já haviam discutido antes. Por que Ryonne não queria revelar suas desconfianças com relação a Du Pree?

Inuyasha examinou a linha de árvores à procura de seus homens. Se ninguém quisesse explicar-lhe o motivo das reservas com relação a Du Pree, Inuyasha mandaria seus soldados tentar descobrir. Enquanto isso, manteria a conversa com Ryonne.

— Uma mão firme para Taniere? E quanto a Kagome? Ela não é sua filha? Não se preocupa com os desejos dela?

— Sim, Kagome é minha filha, e apesar de querer que ela escolha com bom senso, eu a conheço. Ela escolherá aquele que puder controlar com mais facilidade.

— Pois está enganando, sir, e deveria saber disso mais do que qualquer pessoa. Você ensinou muito bem a Kagome a importância de Taniere. Ela honrará suas responsabilidades. Kagome vive e respira pelo bem daquela propriedade e das pessoas que vivem lá. Vai escolher aquele que possa ser um lorde melhor para Taniere, independente do que ela própria prefira.

— E acha que você é esse homem?

— Sei que sou e, antes que a semana termine, ela também saberá.

Ryonne observou o firmamento. Depois, olhou com dureza para Inuyasha.

— Está se esquecendo de um detalhe.

— Do quê?

— Ela tem medo de você.

Inuyasha teve vontade de rir. Ela não o temia. Temia o que ele a fazia sentir. Afinal, a própria Kagome admitira isso mais de uma vez, mas Inuyasha não teria como explicar aquilo ao pai dela. Assim, procurou minimizar as preocupações de Ryonne:

— Saberei tirar essa idéia errada da cabeça dela.

— Faça isso. — Totosai puxou as rédeas, fazendo o cavalo virar. Antes de partir, ainda falou para Inuyasha: — E não me desaponte. Nem a Kagome.

Atrás das costas de Totosai, o sol refletiu numa faixa de metal vinda das árvores na margem da floresta. Por sorte, Ryonne não se voltou a tempo de vê-lo.

Inuyasha ficou olhando-o partir antes de se reunir com seus homens. Sua primeira pergunta fora respondida. Ele não era o único a desconfiar de Du Pree. Por quê?

Do topo da torre, Kagome conseguia ver tudo. Os campos de Ryonne pareciam feitos de veludo.

— Sente falta de Taniere? — Kouga quis saber, debruçando-se no parapeito — Não é bom permanecer muito longe de sua propriedade.

— Em minha ausência, o administrador de Taniere é um homem capaz.

— Sem dúvida ninguém é mais capaz que o senhor das terras.

Kagome fitou-o de soslaio.

— Mesmo que o senhor seja uma senhora?

— Querida, fique tranquila. — Ele pôs a mão sobre a dela — Eu estou aqui, e você não terá mais de se preocupar com Taniere.

Kagome se soltou.

— Ainda não estamos casados.

Qualquer que fosse seu escolhido, Kagome sempre se preocuparia com a propriedade.

Kouga virou-se e repousou as costas no muro baixo de pedra.

— Ah, mas logo seremos marido e mulher... — Afastou um cacho do rosto dela. — Sentiu minha falta?

— É claro que sim. Houve momentos em que pensei que fosse enlouquecer de desespero.

— Não deve ter sofrido tanto com minha morte prematura.

— Não teria sido estranho se assim não tivesse sido?

— Bem, acho que acabou sendo bom para você.

Kagome riu com amargor.

— Como assim, Kouga?

— Você teve a chance de descobrir como pode ser difícil administrar uma propriedade sem uma mão forte para ajudá-la. Nossa separação nos deu a oportunidade de ver o quanto nos amamos.

— E é isso que sente por mim? Amor?

— Dúvida?

Ela estudou o semblante dele por um momento. Kouga ficava ali, falando sobre sentimentos e, no entanto, parecia perdido em pensamentos só seus.

— Acredito em você. Tenho dúvidas sobre esse amor que professa. Não era assim que eu imaginava o amor.

— O que imaginava?

A lembrança do último beijo de Falcon passou por sua memória e fez seu estômago dar voltas. Determinada, Kagome focou a atenção em Kouga.

— Não sei ao certo.

— Kagome, o amor não é nada mais que um homem querendo assumir as responsabilidades de sua mulher e uma mulher querendo seguir as vontades do marido.

Ela não se impressionara com o amor romântico dos trovadores, e isso era ótimo. Falcon tinha certeza de que amor não existia, e o que Kouga descrevia soava mais como uma relação entre patrão e empregado.

Ele arrumou a capa nos ombros de Kagome.

— Querida, você sempre foi cabeça-dura. Suas maiores necessidades são simples. Precisa de um homem capaz de cuidar da Taniere e que, do mesmo modo, seja capaz de guiá-la com a firmeza que você necessita.

Guiar? E quanto ao desejo e à paixão?

Kagome queria que Kouga parasse com aquela conversa esquisita, a tomasse nos braços e a beijasse até deixá-la sem sentidos. Será que ele conseguiria esse efeito? Será que seu toque e seu beijo fariam-na sentir-se do mesmo jeito que se sentia com Falcon? Tinha de saber.

Kagome tentou fazê-lo parar de pensar em suas responsabilidades como marido.

— Kouga, está um dia tão bonito! O céu muito claro, o sol quente... Vamos para o rio fazer um piquenique, só nós dois.

Ele contraiu os lábios e olhou para além do muro por alguns momentos, antes de dirigir a ela seu sorriso familiar.

— Sim, seria uma ótima idéia.

Enquanto Kouga pegava um cobertor e mandava selar os cavalos, Kagome saiu em busca de Kanna e do pai. Em pouco tempo, eles providenciaram tudo e se encontraram no salão.

Saíram do castelo e foram para os estábulos. Com os quadris e as coxas se tocando, trotaram devagar. Nada. Kagome não sentiu nada, e lamentou muito.

A vida toda sonhara com aquilo, esperara por aquilo. Quisera muito crescer até poder partilhar tudo com Kouga. E agora, todos aqueles sonhos e desejos pareciam tão distantes. À distância e a perda da expectativa causaram-lhe uma dor aguda no coração.

O rio, cheio pela água da chuva, corria violento em seu leito. Kagome atirou um graveto na corrente e observou-o sumir, levado pela correnteza.

— Afaste-se daí — pediu Kouga, rouco de preocupação.

Obediente, ela voltou para seu lado, no cobertor que haviam estendido sob uma macieira florida. Cruzou as pernas e sentou-se ao lado dele.

— É melhor assim. — Kouga se apoiava nos cotovelos.

Kagome concordou, percebendo, só naquele momento, como sentira falta daquela vista. O rio corrente com seu leito rochoso, as flores do campo...

Kanna preparara uma refeição leve para eles num piscar de olhos. Apesar de a criada ter ido junto para garantir que nada errado acontecesse, obedecera as ordens de Kagome de manter-se longe. Por isso, estava sentada embaixo de outra árvore, perto o bastante para vê-los, mas não para ouvir o que diziam.

— Está satisfeita por ter vindo, querida?

— É claro que sim. Por que não estaria?

— Está tão quieta. — Kouga deu de ombros — Parece que nem está aqui. — Estudou-a com o cenho franzido — Há outro lugar em que preferisse estar?

— Sim. — O desejo desesperado de saber o que sentiria com o toque dele a tornava ousada. Assim, inclinou-se para ele, o rosto a poucos centímetros do de Kouga. — Preferia estar em seus braços.

Surpreso, ele meneou a cabeça.

— Eu não creio...

Certa de que seria preciso atrevimento para fazê-lo vencer a resistência, ela colocou as mãos nos ombros de Kouga.

— Não pense, só me beije, Kouga. É só o que lhe peço.

Ainda apoiado nos cotovelos e sem tocá-la, ele permitiu que ela comprimisse os lábios contra os seus. Não era bem o que Kagome tinha em mente.

— Por favor, Kouga, beije-me — pediu, afastando-se um pouco.

Depois de mais um momento de hesitação, ele tocou-lhe a nuca e puxou-a de leve.

Kagome sentiu vontade de gritar de frustração. Apesar da boca quente, o beijo de Kouga parecia à despedida de um pai.

Sem saber o que fazer para estimulá-lo a prosseguir, ela lambeu os lábios dele. Em vez de segui-la, Kouga enrijeceu.

Será que ele nunca beijara uma mulher antes, e por isso não sabia o que era um beijo apaixonado? Kagome não saberia como ensinar sem ofendê-lo.

— Lady Kagome!

O grito de Kanna afastou Kouga. Ele saltou do cobertor como uma flecha.

Kagome ergueu o olhar. O rosto dele estava vermelho de algo que, a princípio, ela pensou ser raiva, mas logo viu se tratar de constrangimento.

— Kouga, está tudo bem. Você não fez nada.

Que atitude tomar? Fizera um juramento a ele. Como poderia honrá-lo com um homem que não a fazia sentir nada? Que nem parecia desejar ficar íntimo dela?

Kanna chegou a eles, ofegante.

— O que vocês estão fazendo?

— Nada — disse Kouga, com uma expressão insondável.

"Oh, não!", pensou Kagome. Aquela resposta apressada faria Kanna achar que ele mentira. Para acabar com o questionamento da criada, ela se adiantou:

— Se não estivesse dormindo, Kanna, não teria de fazer essa pergunta.

Entretanto, quando Kanna dormia, era quase impossível acordá-la. Em geral, era necessário que alguém a sacudisse para tirá-la de um cochilo. De repente, Kagome tornou a observar o lugar onde à criada cochilara e sentiu uma ira profunda.

Falcon estava lá, montado em seu cavalo, perto de uma árvore, morrendo de rir. Ele os vira e acordara Kanna.

Como agira? Como conseguia estar sempre à sombra dela? Como podia ouvir sempre tudo o que acontecia? Era inacreditável que alguém tivesse a habilidade de estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Kouga virou-se, fitou na direção em que ela estava olhando e praguejou.

— Como ele soube que estávamos aqui?

— Não faço idéia.

— Quem terá lhe dito?

Kouga se mostrava irritando. Isso era bom. Pelo menos, se tratava de algum tipo de emoção.

— O que foi, Kouga? Está me acusando de alguma coisa?

Ele fez uma careta, adquirindo uma expressão quase demoníaca.

— Ninguém sabia que vínhamos para cá, Kagome. Só você pode ter dito a ele. Será que pretendia partilhar esse belo dia com nós dois? Agora vai tentar dar um beijo de mulher vadia nele também?

Kagome levantou-se e cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo.

— Isso foi muitíssimo inadequado. Você vai se desculpar.

— Desculpar-me? — Ele avançou para ela, murmurando: — Não me desculparei por seu comportamento inadequado.

Kouga apontou para Falcon, antes de acrescentar:

— Discutiremos isso em particular.

Kagome o encarou. Quem era aquele homem? O que haveria acontecido para mudá-lo tanto? Primeiro, dissera que ela precisaria de uma mão firme para guiá-la. Depois, recusara seus avanços e a acusara de agir como uma leviana. Agora, pretendia castigá-la?

— Não discutiremos nada em público e muito menos em particular. — Kagome cerrou os dentes.

Falcon se aproximou.

— Desculpem-me. Detesto interromper essa cena tocante, mas alguém de seu castelo está atrás de você, Du Pree.

— E mandaram você para nos encontrar? — perguntou ele, cheio de veneno.

Falcon estudou as próprias unhas por um momento antes de lançar um olhar que obrigou Kouga a recuar.

Kagome meneou a cabeça. Como ele fazia aquilo com apenas um olhar?

— Não. Eles não me mandaram. — Falcon não se desviava dele — Eu me ofereci para vir.

Kouga foi o primeiro desviar-se. Quando olhou para Kagome, ainda havia raiva em sua expressão.

— Preciso voltar. — E sem dizer mais nada, montou em seu cavalo e afastou-se.

Ninguém se moveu até Kouga sair de vista. Ninguém nem sequer respirou. Então, de repente, Falcon liberou Kanna com nada além de um gesto de cabeça.

— Como ousa? — exigiu Kagome, ultrajada — Kanna, fique!

— Estarei logo ali, embaixo daquela árvore, milady.

Antes que Kagome pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Falcon desmontou, pegou-a pelo braço e conduziu-a até o rio.

— Solte-me. — Mas o pedido se perdeu no ruído do rio. Falcon a trouxe de encontro ao peito e passou a mão pelo pescoço delicado, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos dela. Em seguida, com um gesto firme, arqueou a cabeça de Kagome para trás.

Ela sentiu o coração bater tão forte dentro do peito que receou que fosse explodir.

Inuyasha baixou os lábios para o pescoço exposto e passou a língua pela pele, fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Então, mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, o que a deixou zonza.

— Se queria beijar alguém, milady, é assim que se faz. — No momento seguinte, ele tomou-lhe a boca com paixão.

"Não! Não cederei desta vez." Mas não havia como negar a volúpia despertada. Kagome engoliu em seco, tentando fazer seu corpo ouvir a voz da razão.

Falcon insinuou a língua entre os lábios dela. Aplicando o que aprendera com Kouga, ela contraiu os músculos faciais.

Inuyasha fez uma pausa por um instante, antes de erguer um pouco a cabeça para encará-la.

Kagome perdeu-se na intensidade daquele olhar. Até um cego veria o desejo que existia ali.

— Peça-me para ir embora e eu irei.

Será que ela queria que ele fosse? Não. Que os céus a ajudassem, mas não! No entanto, se pedisse a Inuyasha para ficar, o que aconteceria?

— Falcon, eu...

O que ela queria?

— Peça-me para parar e eu irei embora.

Era a última coisa que Kagome desejava.

— Não, eu... — E passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Falcon a calou com um beijo. Ela o agarrou com força, buscando segurança das emoções que a sacudiam, querendo afogá-la.

Inuyasha aprofundou o beijo, provocando, atormentando, estimulando-a a fazer o mesmo. Com os sentidos já abalados pelas sensações, Kagome estremecia a cada movimento.

Ele cheirava a sândalo e tinha gosto de hortelã. Kagome gemeu, incapaz de se aproximar o suficiente para satisfazer sua ânsia.

Inuyasha acariciou a cabeleira macia, arrepiando-a até os pés. Então, aconchegou-se mais naquelas curvas perfeitas, o suficiente para incendiar Kagome.

Juntos, com as línguas se tocando, Inuyasha não teria conseguido disfarçar sua paixão por ela nem que quisesse. O sinal de sua excitação pressionou o ventre dela, provocando uma pulsação enlouquecida entre as pernas de Kagome, fazendo-a ansiar por mais.

Kagome moveu-se para ela, buscando obedecer aos mandos de seu coração.

Falcon interrompeu o beijo com um gemido rouco, segurou-a com firmeza e forçou-a a descansar a cabeça em seu peito.

Kagome riu baixinho de seus membros trêmulos.

— O que você está fazendo comigo?

Inuyasha respondeu com uma risada profunda.

— Nada que você não queira.

— Entende que um dia nós não vamos conseguir parar?

— Então talvez seja melhor termos as bênçãos da Igreja.

Kagome afastou-se.

— Não arrancará uma promessa de mim com essa facilidade.

— Pode ser. Mas pelo menos você vai parar de sair por aí buscando beijos em outro lugar.

A audácia dele era impressionante.

— Pretende me deter?

— Não, Kagome, não pretendo. Não permitirei que isso aconteça.

Por que ela sentiu-se tão excitada? Por que não sentiu raiva? Em vez de ficar furiosa com ele, alguma outra emoção fez com que perguntasse:

— E como me impedirá?

— Fácil. — Arqueando uma sobrancelha, beijou-a de novo. — Vou lhe dar uma boa quantidade de meus beijos todos os dias. Assim, não irá querer nem um outro.

— Todos os dias?

— Isso mesmo.

A perspectiva a pôs em chamas. Dentro dela, uma pequena voz indagava por que Falcon se dava tanto ao trabalho. O que o convencera de que podia fazer com ela o que bem entendesse?

Depois de tudo o que Kagome fizera, teria mais sentido se ele deixasse Ryonne sem olhar para trás.

Foi quando Kagome se lembrou da promessa dele no jardim.

— Esta é sua vingança. — Ela endireitou os ombros, deixando que a raiva tomasse conta das suas palavras. — Essa grande paixão não é nada mais que sua forma de me fazer pagar por tê-lo capturado.

Falcon baixou os olhos para ela, o desejo enevoado pela ira.

— Não prometi que me vingaria? O que você imaginava?

Ela não conseguia raciocinar. Não entendia o que ele queria dizer.

— Por que faz esses jogos de luxúria comigo? Para que, quando me puser de lado, eu seja pouco mais que uma prostituta? Você não se importa comigo, Falcon. Só quer saber o que conseguirá tirar de mim depois do que eu fiz, por causa de minha dor.

Falcon pegou-lhe os cabelos.

— Ora, mulher, você é uma tola!

Kagome socou o peito dele com os punhos.

— Deixe-me ir!

Ele a deteve, segurando seus cabelos com ainda mais força. A dor deixou Kagome com os olhos cheios d'água, mas ela se recusou a deixá-las cair.

— Droga, Falcon, solte-me!

— Nunca. Kagome, para com isso agora!

O pranto que vinha segurando começou a escorrer-lhe pelas faces. Mortificada, Kagome enxugou-as. Não queria que aquele pavão egoísta visse seu sofrimento.

Em um movimento fluido, Falcon soltou-a e deslizou as mãos para as costas estreitas. Antes que ela percebesse o que ele pretendia, Inuyasha a abraçou.

Os corpos se encaixavam tão bem que, de alguma forma, tudo aquilo parecia fazer sentido. Ela lutou para desviar o rumo de seus devaneios.

Curiosa com o silêncio dele, Kagome ergueu os olhos e viu que Falcon continuava zangado.

— Acha mesmo que eu não me importo?

Kagome fez que sim.

— Não jurei proteger você e Taniere?

Ela respirou fundo.

— Sim, fez e cumpriu sua palavra.

— Não. O juramento vale enquanto eu respirar.

— Como pode jurar proteção e vingança a uma mesma pessoa?

— Kagome, você ainda não percebeu o que essa "vingança" que tanto teme significa de verdade? — Falcon acariciava com delicadeza os ombros tensos. — Não percebe que para cada tremor de desejo que a sacode há um igual para mim? Não vê que essa vingança que lhe prometi me fez seu refém tanto quanto a você?

— Mas, eu... você não vai partir e... — Ela não conseguiu dar voz a seus pensamentos.

— Eu não vou o quê? Abandoná-la? Jamais. Olhe para mim e ouça-me bem.

Ela ergueu o rosto para ele e ouviu-o dizer:

— Vou me vingar de você. Invadirei seu corpo, seus pensamentos, até sua alma. Nunca mais se livrará de mim, Kagome. — Meneou a cabeça antes de prosseguir: — E o mais provável é que seja eu a perder mais.

Naquele instante, todas as dúvidas e todos os medos que pudesse ter com relação a ele se dissolveram. E Kagome soube que daria tudo a ele.

* * *

><p>Oi gente, nossa vocês não sabem o quanto me motiva vir aqui e ver vocês lendo e gostando. Portando vou postar todos os dias, e hoje por ter tido 3 leitoras, eu postei dois caps juntos. Espero que gostem. E não parem de mandar reviews.<p>

**Relena-chan** - Você viu, que surpresa né? O kouga de volta, não posso falar se ele é do bem ou do mal, mais você vai começar a ver por si própria ao decorrer da história, pelas atitudes dele. KKKKKK Tadinho do Inu mesmo, mais ele é esperto. A Kag é bem cabeça dura, ela ta achando tudo um mar de rosas pelo Kouga ter voltado, mais você vê nesse Cap que ela gosta mesmo é quando o Inu ta com ela. Beijos linda.

**Chuva Fina - **Eu acabei não vendo quando você perguntou quantos caps tinha numa outra review tua, então vai ter 20 capítulos, mais já passamos da metade kkkkk. Muito emocionante, mais o que estar por vir vai ficar mais emocionante ainda, fique de olho, bjs.

**BelieveDreamsComeTrue** - Pois é, quando os dois ajeitam para se casar, o Kouga aparece e faz isso. Mais pro Inu, com Kouga ou sem Kouga, ele vai lutar pela Kag, agora só nos resta saber se ele vai conseguir conquistar ela. Beijinhos.


	15. Capítulo 13, 14

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Kouga deu um soco na mesa repleta de comida.<p>

— Não sei o que houve durante minha ausência, Kagome, mas não aceitarei essa mudança em você!

Inuyasha engasgou com o vinho ao ouvir o comentário ousado.

Todos os convidados reunidos para o jantar no salão pararam de falar e se viraram, ansiosos, para a mesa principal. Estavam tão ansiosos para ouvir a resposta de Kagome quanto Falcon.

— Não fui eu quem mudou, Kouga.

Inuyasha já ouvira aquele tom antes. Ela falava entre os dentes. Ele inclinou-se para frente, sem querer perder nada daquele confronto.

— Foi, sim! — acusou Du Pree, irritadíssimo — Você já passou muito da infância. Desta vez, aprenderá a se comportar como é certo para uma mulher!

— E quem vai me ensinar essa novidade?

— Como seu futuro marido, é minha responsabilidade e minha obrigação fazê-lo.

Inuyasha sabia muito bem o quanto Kouga se arrependeria do que estava prestes a fazer, mas não conseguia resistir à tentação.

— Ora, então por que não começa com a primeira lição? — Falcon o provocou.

Por baixo da mesa, Kagome repousava a mão no joelho dele. Apesar do toque suave, ele prendeu a respiração. Naquele instante, Kagome enfiou as unhas com toda a força em suas roupas, cravando-as na carne. Inuyasha olhou-a, sério, e repetiu a pergunta ao furioso Du Pree:

— E então, Du Pree, quais são suas obrigações como marido?

— Conde Falcon, tenho certeza de que qualquer um aqui poderia lhe explicar isso muito melhor do que eu.

Inuyasha o encarou.

— Talvez. Mas, já que você trouxe o assunto à tona, por favor, continue.

Era impossível ignorar o olhar furioso de Kagome. Aturdido, Falcon deu de ombros.

— Só estava querendo uma conversa amena para o horário do jantar.

Enfim, ela se virou para Du Pree e pressionou-o:

— Sim, Kouga, por favor, continue.

Kouga olhou-a com um ar tão sério que Inuyasha precisou fazer um esforço para não rir. Enfiou um pedaço de pão na boca para não deixar Kagome ainda mais zangada do que já estava.

— Bem, como você sabe, é obrigação do marido cuidar não só da segurança e do bem-estar da sua esposa, como também acompanhar a salvação de sua alma.

Kouga fez uma pausa, checando para ver se captara a atenção de todos. Em seguida, dobrou as mãos como se fosse rezar.

— Parte da salvação está em garantir que ela tenha um comportamento adequado e temente a Deus. — E disparou um rápido olhar acusador para Kagome.

Inuyasha ficou encantado ao ver como a cor subia às faces dela.

— Quer dizer que o marido é responsável pelo comportamento da mulher e pela disciplina que manterá esse comportamento, Du Pree?

— Inuyasha...

Ele ignorou o alerta dela.

Kouga empinou um pouco o queixo e contraiu o maxilar antes de dizer:

— Eu não diria de forma tão vulgar. Mas, já que você insiste, sim, sempre foi responsabilidade do marido, ou melhor, seu dever cristão, cuidar para que a esposa se comporte de forma condizente com a sua condição.

Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— E que medidas disciplinares empregaria para garantir o bom comportamento de sua mulher, Kouga?

— A princípio, nada muito radical. Uns dias sem comida e muito trabalho duro devem ser suficientes.

— E se não for? — Kagome queria socá-lo.

— Uma surra bem aplicada seria aceitável.

Para Inuyasha, não havia dúvida de que Kouga era do tipo que faria qualquer coisa para manter a disciplina em nome da salvação. Que vergonha abusar de alguém menor e mais fraco usando a Igreja como desculpa!

Embora ele não tivesse gostado muito daquele homem, agora o detestava. E era com ele que Kagome pretendia se casar?

Inuyasha imaginou quanto tempo seria necessário até ela ser apresentada aos métodos disciplinadores de Kouga.

— Ainda não vejo de que forma isso explica alguma coisa, Kouga. Já parou para pensar que, quando um marido e uma mulher se amam, talvez essa sua "disciplina" não seja necessária?

Kouga olhou para todos na mesa e baixou a voz:

— Kagome, é blasfêmia falar assim. Pretende negar os ensinamentos da Igreja?

— Negar? Não. Apenas procuro entender as regras sempre mutantes dos homens.

— Mas apenas os homens podem fazer as regras.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

— Ninguém mais? Pois eu providenciarei para que a rainha Maud fique sabendo disso. Tenho certeza de que a imperatriz Kagura também precisa ser informada.

Kouga suspirou como se estivesse habituado a ter de lidar com seres de inteligência, menor, como as mulheres. Apesar de o gesto ter sido dirigido a Kagome, foi Inuyasha quem se ofendeu.

Era verdade que existiam mulheres que precisavam, ou mesmo que queriam, um homem para lhes dizer o que fazer e para raciocinar por elas, mas ele já tivera provas mais do que suficientes para saber do que elas eram capazes quando não havia um homem por perto.

Apesar de a rainha não ser fisicamente capaz de empunhar uma espada, tinha totais condições de liderar uma tropa em batalha. Ela mesma não providenciara para que o marido fosse libertado do cativeiro? Aliás, era graças a ela que o rei Bankotsu permanecia vivo.

Quando Inuyasha e seus irmãos eram mais novos e o pai partia por meses a fio, era a mãe quem mantinha a propriedade próspera e produtiva. E Falcon aprendera com ela tanto ou mais do que aprendera com o pai.

Mas era seu dever, como homem, descobrir até onde Du Pree era capaz de ir.

— Ora, Kagome, Du Pree tem razão. Você sabe bem que só os homens são capazes de pensar com lógica.

Furiosa, Kagome enfiou de novo as unhas na perna dele. Ela teria de aprender a conhecer melhor a entonação dele. Será que não reconhecia o sarcasmo quando ouvia?

Kouga reagiu como se ele e Inuyasha estivessem de acordo e ergueu a taça.

— Boas falas, milorde. — Deu um gole no vinho e retomou sua ladainha. — Sim, e você sabe que a salvação e a disciplina não podem ser aplicadas quando a pessoa está apegada demais ao alvo do processo. Assim, não há lugar para amor no casamento.

Kagome apertou com ainda mais força. Inuyasha deslizou a mão para debaixo da mesa, agarrou o braço dela e pressionou o polegar num ponto sensível do pulso. Ela o soltou.

Como ele não tinha a menor intenção de deixar seu lugar com o sangue escorrendo pela perna, entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. E, quando Kagome tentou enfiar as unhas na mão dele, Inuyasha deslizou as mãos dadas para sua coxa.

O susto impediu-a de tentar machucá-lo mais. Kagome precisou de alguns momentos para se compor e voltar à atenção para Kouga.

— Uma pessoa não pode viver sem amor.

— Sim. Você começa a ver por que alguns homens que não conseguem viver sem amor arrumam uma amante.

Inuyasha pegou a faca e apontou-a para Kouga.

— Pode ser a solução perfeita para alguns, mas e quanto à sua mulher? Isso seria inaceitável em meu casamento.

Du Pree riu, e o som fez os pêlos da nuca de Inuyasha se eriçarem.

— É. Não vejo uma esposa sua tendo um amante.

Ficou claro o que Kouga pretendia deixar subentendido. Poucos fora das relações de Falcon sabiam da indiscrição de Kikyo. Como Du Pree teria ficado a par?

Kouga inclinou-se para olhar de perto para Kagome.

— O que me diz, Falcon? Como disciplinaria uma mulher que se divertisse com outros em sua cama?

Os olhos dele brilharam com um ódio tão puro que só podia estar sendo cultivado por anos a fio. Inuyasha não queria mais descobrir de onde aquele ódio vinha. O fato era que estava ali, nítido e claro, para quem quisesse ver.

— E então, Falcon? Você reforçaria seus direitos de marido, conforme garante a Igreja? — Du Pree fez um esgar. — Ou abandonaria toda a decência humana e a mataria? Talvez pudesse até despachar o filho que ela tivesse parido para o mesmo destino.

Kagome agarrou a mão de Inuyasha com toda a força. A fúria dele era quase palpável. Qual era o problema com Kouga? Ele nunca fora do tipo que provoca de propósito o ódio de alguém.

Quando Inuyasha lutou para se livrar dos dedos dela, Kagome esqueceu seu aviso e enfiou as unhas com toda a força nos tendões e músculos da mão dele, rezando para que Inuyasha recuperasse o controle antes de esmagar os dedos dela.

Então, Kagome vasculhou o salão com o olhar, à procura do pai. Depois que comera, Totosai sumira. Se Falcon decidisse partir para a briga com Kouga, ela seria incapaz de impedi-lo.

Com os dedos ainda entrelaçados nos dela, Falcon ergueu a mão acima da mesa. Kouga lançou um olhar surpreso para Kagome, ao vê-los de mãos dadas.

Ela relaxou a pressão e percebeu que era o que ele queria. Antes que conseguisse pegá-lo de novo, Falcon a soltou.

Kagome praguejou baixinho e, no momento seguinte, ouviu o ruído de uma espada sendo sacada.

Num piscar de olhos, Inuyasha levantou-se, tirou-a da área de risco e apontou a espada para o pescoço de Kouga. Lorde Ryonne surgiu nesse momento e atravessou correndo o salão silencioso.

— Conde Falcon, não faça isso! — Fez um sinal para seus homens e uma dúzia deles se adiantou.

Totosai não hesitaria em usar a força contra Inuyasha. Kagome afastou um dos guardas de Ryonne do caminho e foi para o lado dele. Falcon não disse nada, mas sua expressão era eloqüente. Sim, estava com raiva de Kouga, mas havia mais que isso.

Com cuidado, Kagome colocou a mão sobre o braço dele, pedindo:

— Inuyasha, por favor...

— Por quê? Dê-me uma razão para não arrancar a língua desde desgraçado.

Apesar de ele estar levando as coisas um pouco longe demais, ela entendia seus motivos. Lidaria com Kouga depois. Primeiro, precisava garantir que o tolo vivesse o suficiente para tal.

— Você prometeu ao rei não derramar o sangue de Kouga. Será que consegue arrancar a língua dele sem derramar nenhuma gota de sangue no chão de meu pai?

Os músculos de Inuyasha relaxaram um pouco.

— Não.

— Nesse caso, talvez queira guardar sua espada.

Quando ele baixou a ponta da espada, Ryonne avançou e o desarmou.

— Saia do salão, Du Pree, mas não deixe esta propriedade. — Virou-se para Inuyasha — E quanto a você, saia e fique lá fora até se acalmar.

Lorde Ryonne esperou os dois se retirarem para dirigir-se aos demais presentes:

— Continuem a comer.

Quando Kagome voltou para o banco, ansiosa para descansar as pernas trêmulas, ele ordenou:

— Siga-me.

Ela quase teve de correr para acompanhar os passos do pai até o principal aposento do castelo. Ryonne esperou-a, impaciente, à soleira, com o cenho franzido. Kagome entrou apressada no quarto do pai, que bateu a porta com toda a força.

— Perdeu a cabeça? — gritou, atirando a espada de Falcon sobre uma cômoda. — Como pôde permitir que isso acontecesse?

— Eu? Mas não fiz nada, papai!

— Isso ficou óbvio.

— Não sou responsável pela forma como eles agem.

O pai cobriu o espaço entre os dois e ficou próximo o suficiente para que a filha sentisse sua respiração.

— Sim, você é.

— Como?

— Falcon estaria aqui se não fosse por sua causa e por seu orgulho tolo?

— Bem, creio que não. — Era incrível a capacidade do pai de reduzi-la a uma menina de dez anos.

— E Du Pree teria necessidade de provocar Falcon se não fosse por você?

— Só estávamos discutindo...

— Não me interessa o que discutiam! Vocês poderiam falar sobre o clima e, ainda assim, Du Pree daria um jeito de provocar Falcon.

Mais uma vez, Totosai procurara diminuir Kouga. Como a própria Kagome também estava achando Kouga muito diferente, questionou:

— Por que está tão mudado com relação à Kouga, papai?

Ryonne recuou e caminhou para o solário. Kagome o acompanhou.

— Papai, por favor, eu preciso saber.

— Não tenho permissão para falar.

— Não tem permissão? Mas só o rei poderia... — Ela parou. Só o rei poderia ordenar ao pai dela que ficasse em silêncio. — Deus, papai, o que está havendo? Que jogo é esse?

De repente, Ryonne olhou-a com um ar que o fez parecer bem mais velho que seus quarenta e poucos anos, e desabou em sua cadeira.

— Não estou jogando, filha. Só tenho de ficar de boca fechada, conforme me foi ordenado.

Ela caiu de joelhos ao lado dele.

— Então, fique calado, mas me diga pelo menos se você me daria sua bênção caso eu resolvesse me casar com Kouga.

Totosai desviou os olhos por um momento, antes de passar a mão nos cabelos da filha.

— Darei minha bênção, qualquer que seja seu escolhido.

— Papai...

— Kagome, por favor, não posso dizer mais nada. Ela apoiou a testa no joelho dele.

— Se você contasse, me colocaria em perigo?

— Não mais do que você própria já se colocou.

Kagome deveria ter sabido que Totosai levaria a conversa de volta para a refeição daquela noite.

— Não foi minha culpa.

— Foi. Filha, isto é apenas sua escolha. Mas para eles é um desafio que nenhum dos dois quer perder. E cada um vai suar todas as oportunidades para prejudicar o outro, a menos que você seja sábia para mantê-los afastados.

Kagome riu baixinho.

— E como eu faria isso durante o jantar?

— Não me importa como. Apenas faça.

— Está bem. Vou tentar.

"Apesar de não fazer a menor idéia de como."

— Kagome, se Falcon matar Du Pree, o inferno cairá sobre Ryonne.

Todos se preocupavam tanto com o temperamento de Falcon. A ela parecia que era Kouga quem devia ser temido.

— E se acontecer o oposto? E se Kouga matar Falcon?

O pai ainda estava rindo da possibilidade quando ela saiu correndo do quarto.

Kouga andou no confinamento do pequeno quarto que lhe fora designado. Ser mandado ficar ali como uma criança era mais do que podia suportar.

Aquele aposento minúsculo e desprovido de móveis não era mais que uma despensa. Aquele insulto não passaria em branco.

Como Ryonne ousava tratá-lo daquela forma? Será que não percebia com quem estava lidando?

Sem dúvida que não. Um dia, todos saberiam a verdade. Mas não ainda.

De certo modo, seria um alívio contar a Ryonne e mais ainda a sua filha voluntariosa. Talvez então Kagome o tratasse com o respeito e a obediência que ele merecia.

Mas não podia fazer nada até casar-se com ela. A idéia o incomodava. Casar-se com uma mulher mimada a ponto de achar que suas opiniões importavam. O que Ryonne teria feito com Kagome? Afinal, era responsabilidade dele, como pai, criá-la direito.

Evidente que agora seria responsabilidade dele, como marido, corrigir os erros de Ryonne.

O rei Bankotsu também tinha culpa. Era inconcebível que alguém pudesse dar a uma mulher a capacidade de escolha sobre o próprio casamento. Já ouvira dizer que Bankotsu era fraco, mas só agora se dera conta da extensão da incapacidade do monarca.

Respirou fundo. No fim, tudo daria certo. Ele também corrigiria os erros de Bankotsu. Na realidade, Kagome não tinha opção. Casar-se-ia com ele, conforme prometido.

Kouga só precisava ter mais um pouco de paciência. A refeição daquela noite fora um erro que não voltaria a se repetir. Ele se policiaria para não provocar mais Falcon. Só mais alguns dias. Depois da noite de núpcias, estaria livre para ser ele mesmo e para transformar Kagome numa esposa adequada.

Até não precisar mais dela.

O sol morno que aquecia o jardim não bastou para melhorar o humor de Kagome. Nem mesmo o aroma calmante da lavanda ajudou-a a relaxar seus nervos abalados.

O rei Bankotsu dera ordens para que não houvesse derramamento de sangue. Kagome achava uma pena. Se aquilo durasse muito mais, ela corria o risco de acabar matando um, se não os dois homens.

O problema estava em decidir qual merecia mais a morte.

O pai ordenara-lhe que mantivesse Inuyasha e Kouga afastados, e Kagome se empenhava ao máximo em fazê-lo. Com a desculpa esfarrapada de querer conhecer cada um melhor, garantira que só faria refeições com um por vez. No resto do dia, ocupava-se com suas tarefas e tratava de ignorá-los.

Seu plano era simples. Faria a primeira refeição com um e a segunda com o outro e, no dia seguinte, inverteria a ordem. Mas não era tão fácil como parecia. Na véspera, cometera o erro de falar com Falcon enquanto esperava por Kouga. Aí, tivera de passar o jantar inteiro explicando a Kouga por que dera minutos do tempo dele a Inuyasha.

— Eles vão me enlouquecer, agindo como crianças mimadas que não sabem o que querem.

— É aí que você se engana — disse Inuyasha, apoiando o pé no banco e inclinando-se para frente. — Eu sempre soube o que queria.

Kagome sentiu o estômago contrair-se. Como ele conseguira se aproximar sem ser notado? Ela pensara que aprendera a detectar a aproximação dele. Precisava treinar mais.

— Falcon, o que você quer? Por que não saiu com os outros para caçar? Os estábulos são por ali. — Apontou para a direita.

Ele se sentou.

— Resolvi que seria mais divertido continuar enlouquecendo você.

— Isso será fácil.

— Qual é o problema, Kagome? Achava mesmo que eu ia me contentar com uns poucos momentos durante as refeições? — Sorriu — Como tão pouco pode bastar para eu conquistá-la?

A visão de uma ave de rapina sobrevoando a presa cruzou a mente dela.

— Esses poucos momentos são mais que suficientes. Mas isso não importa. Você deseja uma mulher fácil para aquecer sua cama, Falcon. Não uma esposa.

— É engraçado que tenha tanta certeza do que quero ou desejo. Pensa assim por causa das histórias que ouviu, ou já teve tanta intimidade com homens para saber o que eles querem?

Kagome engoliu o ultraje, percebendo, de súbito, que não estava em condições de ficar sozinha com Falcon.

— Eu... preciso ir.

Inuyasha pegou-a pelo pulso.

— Você fica.

— Solte-me!

Ele meneou a cabeça, as pupilas brilhando. Inuyasha estava brincando. Tudo aquilo não passava de um jogo com ela como prêmio.

— Por favor, não está entendendo, Inuyasha. Não posso ficar a sós com você. — Toda a determinação anterior de Kagome transformou-se em súplica. — Tenha piedade. Eu lhe imploro, deixe-me ir.

Inuyasha olhou para o rosto corado e os olhos aflitos e soube que ela não queria ficar em sua companhia. Às vezes, era quase impossível controlar ou negar a paixão. Como conhecia muito bem a sensação, ele guardou o sorriso para si.

— Não, Kagome, não posso deixá-la ir. Nunca permitirei isso.

Apesar de fazer apenas uns poucos dias, parecia que havia anos que Inuyasha não beijava os lábios dela. Não tinham ficado sozinhos desde a ocasião em que Kouga "milagrosamente" aparecera. Mesmo perto do rio, a criada estivera presente. E desde então, ele não a vira mais, a não ser no salão lotado.

E como sentira falta dela.

Inuyasha beijou-a com força. Sentira falta do sabor de Kagome, da ligeira hesitação antes que ela sucumbisse aos próprios desejos com um suspiro, da sensação da língua delicada retribuindo suas carícias.

Com uma delicadeza que reservava só para ela, Inuyasha a tomou no colo. Kagome apoiou a têmpora em seu peito, passou um braço pela cintura enquanto o outro contornava o pescoço musculoso.

— Minha criada...

O sussurro ofegante na orelha fez Inuyasha experimentar um calafrio percorrendo-lhe a espinha. Mais uma vez, tocou os lábios dela com os seus.

— Meu capitão a está distraindo no salão.

— Que nobre da parte dele.

Falcon deslizou a mão para baixo e soltou com desenvoltura os laços da túnica que cobria o vestido dela. Então, acariciou o tecido espesso até tocar a curva do seio com os dedos. O algodão fino da camisa não bastava para protegê-la dele.

Kagome relaxou, ansiosa por mais. Animado com a resposta dela, Falcon roçou um mamilo até senti-lo enrijecer.

Zonza, Kagome tocou a mão dele e Falcon, sentiu a excitação crescer. Se não parasse logo, acabaria fazendo algo de que ambos se arrependeriam.

O rei estaria presente à cerimônia de casamento e também no dia seguinte, e ficaria ao lado do lorde Ryonne quando os lençóis da noite de núpcias fossem pendurados para que todos vissem. Os comentários seriam insuportáveis se não houvesse sangue virginal manchando-os. Apesar de Inuyasha saber que poderia produzir sangue no momento em que desejasse, não queria humilhar Kagome daquela forma.

Desejo e paixão eram coisas novas para ela, e não seria justo culpá-la por algo que ele próprio começara. Assim, sabia que era de sua inteira responsabilidade controlar o encontro.

— Kagome. Temos de parar. Agora.

Ela piscou, e Inuyasha viu a paixão desaparecer do semblante dela, sendo substituída pela vergonha.

— Nunca entenderei o que você faz comigo, Falcon.

— Nada que você não retribua com a mesma intensidade. — Ele riu.

Kagome o olhou por sobre o ombro.

— Então, talvez seja melhor não ficarmos sozinhos.

— Isso seria pior. — Inuyasha se apoiou numa árvore próxima — Minha imaginação é muito fértil se deixada por conta própria.

Ela se virou para ele.

— E o que sua imaginação fará se eu me casar com Kouga?

Falcon tentou visualizá-la nos braços de Kouga e teve ódio ao imaginar os corpos entrelaçados na cama. Aborrecido, afastou a visão, recusando-se a entrar naquele jogo psicológico.

— Não tenho de me preocupar com nada.

— Você é muito seguro se si. Diga, por que veio até aqui? Não devia estar com os outros homens? Apesar de minha criada estar entretida, meu pai não deveria ter vindo procurá-lo?

— Não. Ele prometeu manter Kouga caçando com os demais durante a tarde toda.

— Há algo que você não consiga arranjar para obter vantagem?

Inuyasha acomodou-se no banco.

— Creio que não.

Quando ela passou por ele, Inuyasha segurou-a pelo vestido.

— Sente-se.

Kagome se sentou no chão, perto do banco.

— O que quer, Inuyasha?

— Apenas conversar, antes de partir pela manhã.

— Partir?

— Não se assuste. Ficarei apenas um dia fora. Vou dar uma chance de privacidade a você e Kouga.

— O que irá fazer?

Falcon riu com o tom desconfiado dela.

— Os soldados que mandei atrás do impostor voltaram com notícias.

— Eles o acharam?

— Não, mas o seguiram até esta área, e quero dar uma olhada pessoalmente.

— Em Ryonne? Mas papai está caçando nesta região!

Inuyasha a fitou. Kagome empalidecera, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Com delicadeza, ele tomou-lhe as mãos.

— Totosai está a salvo, Kagome. Além dos homens dele, mandei alguns dos meus junto. É improvável que aconteça alguma coisa.

— Obrigada.

— Pensei que sua principal preocupação fosse com Kouga, e não com o seu pai. — Ele a soltou.

— Amo meu pai, Inuyasha.

— Mas pensei que você amasse tanto Du Pree.

— Não discutirei Kouga com você. Não faz sentido.

— Considerando que logo será minha esposa, acho que faz, sim.

— Você acha demais, Falcon.

— Você o ama?

Kagome fechou os olhos por um momento antes de erguê-los para o homem que a encarava. Inuyasha parecia cansado. Viam-se olheiras fundas e os cabelos crescidos caíam em um dos lados do rosto.

Sem pensar, ela ergueu a mão e afastou as mechas. Inuyasha segurou a mão dela junto à face um momento, e repetiu:

— Você o ama, Kagome?

— Não tenho certeza.

Falcon ergueu o queixo dela com o dedo.

— Não faz muito você parecia pronta a matar pela simples memória de Du Pree. Estava determinada a viver para vingar-se.

— Sei disso. O que faria se eu dissesse que sim?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Você será minha esposa, não importa o que seu coração deseje.

— Você não se importaria?

— Não. Por que deveria?

— Mas...

— Mas o que, Kagome? Acha que esse amor que diz querer tem algum significado? Imagina que fará alguma diferença em seu casamento? O amor protegerá Taniere? Manterá seu povo a salvo? Porá comida na sua mesa e roupas em seu corpo? Sustentará o teto sobre sua cabeça?

Kagome ajoelhou-se diante dele e tocou o lábio dele com um dedo.

— O que é o amor, em sua opinião? Nunca amou nada nem ninguém na vida, Inuyasha? Sua família não o amou? Você não retribuiu esse sentimento?

— Eu honro minha família. Respeito-os e me preocupo com eles.

— E isso não é amor?

— Não estou falando em família. Refiro-me a uma emoção desperdiçada entre marido e mulher.

— E marido e mulher não são família? Como um sentimento entre eles pode ser desperdício?

Quando Falcon virou-se para afastar-se do toque dela, Kagome acompanhou-o com a mão e tornou a virá-lo, obrigando-o a encará-la.

— Inuyasha, você já amou alguém?

Todos os músculos do dele se contraíram. Quando tentou se levantar, Kagome enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos dele e puxou-o para baixo.

— Inuyasha, sente-se. — Ela quase riu quando ele obedeceu sem discutir. — Se estou considerando a possibilidade de ser sua mulher, não tolerarei isso entre nós. O que o deixa tão certo de que o amor é um desperdício?

— Não há o que considerar. Você será minha mulher.

— Não mude de assunto. Responda.

— Não responderei a você.

— Conde Inuyasha de Falcon, será que preciso lembrá-lo de que capturei e prendi o Falcão Endiabrado em minha torre? Você não me assusta mais com seu jeito de malvado e seu tom ríspido. Assim, guarde isso para alguém mais fraco que eu.

Por um momento, Kagome pensou ter ido longe demais. Entretanto, depois de tudo o que houvera entre eles, tudo o que Inuyasha dissera e todas as vezes que a beijara, ela sabia que ele não a machucaria. Kagome não mentira: não tinha mais medo dele.

Depois do que pareceram horas, ele relaxou. Então, deu risada.

— Kagome, às vezes você é impossível.

— Tenho tido muitas chances de praticar. — Afagou-o — Caminhe comigo.

Andaram pela trilha estreita do jardim, parando aqui e ali para reparar numa planta ou outra. Sempre que os braços se tocavam, Kagome sentia um arrepio.

Incapaz de conter a curiosidade, fez uma pergunta que sabia ser perigosa:

— Gostava de sua mulher e de seu filho? Você os honrava e respeitava?

— Eu não matei minha mulher.

— Já imaginava isso.

— Nem o filho dela.

— Filho dela?

Inuyasha hesitou, e Kagome pôde constatar que sofria muito.

— Sim. O bebê que morreu nos braços dela não era meu.

— Não pode ter certeza disso.

— Eu também achei isso a princípio. Kikyo insistia em dizer que sempre evitara minha semente de engravidá-la, e eu nunca acreditei nela, até ver a criança.

Kagome já vira recém-nascidos. Eles eram vermelhos, enrugados e não lembravam os pais em nada.

— Inuyasha, é comum bebês nascerem muito diferentes do que espera.

— Basta que eu lhe diga que essa criança não poderia ter vindo de mim.

— Acreditava que o bebê não fosse seu e não a matou?

Kagome estava impressionada. Quantos outros teriam tolerado essa humilhação e vergonha sem pôr algum tipo de fim horrível à vida da mulher? Não era de se espantar que ele achasse o amor um desperdício. Se Inuyasha tivesse sentido alguma coisa por Kikyo, era mais que provável que tivesse morrido junto com ela.

— Como Kikyo morreu?

Levou alguns momentos para Inuyasha conseguir falar:

— Pulou da torre com o bebê nos braços.

— Como pôde fazer isso? Matar um inocente e suicidar-se! Por quê?

— Chega, Kagome.

Centenas de porquês o perseguiam quase todos os dias. A resposta era sempre a mesma e ele não podia fazer nada para mudá-la. Por quê? Porque fora tolo o bastante para se preocupar demais com Kikyo, para amá-la, e ela odiara a simples imagem dele. Inuyasha dera seu coração e sua alma, e Kikyo o espicaçara, levando seu coração e sua alma para o túmulo.

Jamais tornaria a acontecer.

— Não sei o motivo, Kagome. Acha que já não me perguntei isso inúmeras vezes? Não há respostas. A única pessoa que poderia respondê-las está morta.

— Não entendo.

— Não há o que entender — Inuyasha levou a mão o pescoço dela e puxou-a para perto — É passado e está morto. Deixe que fique assim.

Falcon sentiu o coração dela batendo contra o seu, e aquilo o emocionou. Beijou-a na testa e afastou-a, delicado.

— Preciso ir. Tenho de achar o impostor. Não há tempo a perder aqui.

— Eu sei. — Ela beijou-lhe o queixo — Se bem que essa não é a melhor forma de me conquistar.

— Se está atrás de palavras bonitas e gestos gentis, procure-os em Kouga. Não tenho nada a oferecer.

— Então que seja. Quando você voltar, talvez Kouga já tenha enchido minha cabeça com tantas frases lindas que eu nem me lembrarei de quem você é.

— Se essa é sua melhor tentativa de me deixar com ciúme, precisa descobrir outro jeito.

— Não tenho por que deixá-lo enciumado. — Cruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha — Lembre-se de que a escolha é minha. Você não pode me obrigar a casar contra minha vontade.

Falcon riu e a enlaçou.

— Posso não saber falar bonito, mas vou protegê-la, apoiá-la, cuidar de sua propriedade, de seu povo e de você. Irei aquecê-la todos os dias e incendiá-la todas as noites. — Inuyasha olhava intensamente para aqueles olhos claros — E sempre, sempre a manterei em segurança.

Ele baixou os lábios sobre os dela, despertando de imediato a paixão em Kagome.

* * *

><p>Oi gente, nossa vocês não fazem ideia da minha felicidade, quando eu vi o tanto de reviews, sério, amei mesmo, então gente to postando esses 2 caps de sabado, ou seja hoje. E amanha,- domingo - eu vou postar mais anoite, ok? Então espero que gostem. Beijos<p>

** - **Oi linda, ai que bom que gostou, ai pus mais 2 caps, tomara que goste.

**BelieveDreamsComeTrue - **Ah amor, que bom que tá entusiasmada, eu acabo me entusiasmando junto com vocês que estão lendo. Ta ficando emocionante demais. Beijao

**Chuva Fina - **Lindos esses caps né? Ah então, parece que ela ta cedendo, será que ta mesmo? Beijão

**Relena-chan - **O Kouga é um cara esperto, ele se descontrola algumas vezes, mais sempre tentar dar a volta por cima, falando coisas bonitas e tals, mais parece que a Kag ta acordando pra ver quem ele realmente é, mais vamos ver né. tem que acompanhar. Verdade, esses caps já fala mais um pouco da mulher dele, e do filho. Bjs, continue acompanhando.

**Abby Koetz - **Ah bem vinda a história, que bom que está gostando, continue lendo. Bjs


	16. Capítulo 15

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Kagome limpou as mãos na saia do vestido. Depois que Inuyasha partira, ela resolveu ordenar os pensamentos com um pouco de jardinagem.<p>

Não funcionou. Continuava se sentindo tensa como uma corda de violino. Qual o problema com ela? Sempre que Falcon a deixava, sentia o corpo todo vibrar de ansiedade pelo próximo encontro.

Queria mais que aquelas carícias e beijos roubados. Queria... "Pare!" Se continuasse com aqueles pensamentos, estaria louca antes do fim do dia.

O som dos homens voltando da caçada tirou-a de sua tortura. Assim, Kagome deixou o jardim em busca de distração.

Quando chegou ao estábulo, desejou ter permanecido no jardim. Sim, os soldados haviam voltado da caçada. Em vez de um bando barulhento e satisfeito, mais pareciam um grupo exausto, retornando de uma batalha perdida.

Ela encontrou Kouga. Ele era o único que parecia feliz.

— Kagome venha ver o que cacei para sua mesa. Kagome também caçava com regularidade, mas nunca tentara matar um javali. Era uma ocasião incomum, que merecia comemoração, mas os demais, que tiravam as selas dos cavalos, pareciam muito quietos e abatidos. Kouga aproximou-se, tentando tirá-la dali.

— Venha. Veja o que haverá para comermos nos próximos dias.

— Onde está o meu pai?

Ele segurou-a pelo braço.

— Não se afaste de mim — disse, num tom ameaçador — Deve procurar primeiro seu marido, e não seu pai.

— Marido? Eu não tenho marido. Ainda não tomei a decisão.

Kouga riu, mas não havia humor algum em seu rosto.

— Você fará o que seu pai mandar.

— Talvez. — Ela não pretendia discutir com ele na frente de todos aqueles homens. — Mas papai não deu ordem alguma quanto a você ou a Falcon.

— Não será necessário. Você me fez um juramento, e eu sei que não vai desonrá-lo, ou a seu pai. — Kouga tocou-lhe a face — Sempre soube qual era seu lugar, Kagome. E será minha.

Kouga ergueu o queixo dela com a lateral da mão.

— Não tem nada a dizer? Há não muito tempo, você teria sorrido para mim e me dito que mal podia esperar pelo dia de nosso casamento. — Então, ele segurou-a com força, quase a machucando — O que mudou?

— Nada. — Ela tentou se afastar dele, mas não conseguiu.

— O que você fez?

— Nada!

— Olhe para mim. Você está mentindo! — A raiva de Kouga foi aumentando, até que ele ergueu a mão. — Ora, sua...

— Du Pree! — Ryonne adiantou-se. — Toque nela e eu o mato.

Kouga baixou o braço e a soltou.

— Desculpe-me. Não sei o que deu em mim. Ainda deve ser efeito de minha provação. Não há outra forma de explicar essa loucura que me dominou.

Ryonne franziu o cenho, mas não fez comentários.

O quanto da explicação de Kouga era verdade? Apesar de haver momentos em que ele parecia exausto ou aborrecido pelo que passara, Kagome não sabia ao certo se aquilo podia provocar a fúria que vinha acometendo seu temperamento em geral sereno.

— Vamos esquecer isso, Kouga. Talvez descansando um pouco você melhore.

— Seguirei seu conselho. Vejo-a esta noite?

— Sim. Estarei a sua espera à mesa. — Ela esperou que ele entrasse no castelo para se voltar para o pai. — O que houve?

Ryonne passou a mão no rosto e tocou o ombro da filha. Kagome percebeu que ele tremia. O que teria acontecido no que deveria ser uma caçada de rotina?

— Foi minha culpa.

— O que, papai?

— Ele matou um de seus homens.

— Quem? Que homem?

— Um dos rapazes.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Queria gritar de raiva, mas não via Totosai tão aborrecido desde a morte da mãe. Respirou fundo par acalmar-se e pressionou-o:

— Por favor, explique.

— Kouga começou a me perguntar sobre Falcon e, quando me aborreci, contei a ele sobre a última vez em que eu e Inuyasha matamos um javali.

Ela sabia para onde aquela parte da história estava indo, mas deixou-o continuar.

— Du Pree decidiu ser melhor que Falcon. Eu disse a ele que não estávamos equipados para caçar um javali porque não havia cachorros para confundir e distrair o animal. Também não tínhamos caçadores profissionais para acompanhar-nos.

— Mas ele não ouviu.

— Não. Estava resolvido a provar que era melhor que Falcon em tudo. Encontrou o que procurava, mas sua primeira tentativa de abater o javali só serviu para enfurecer o animal. A fera, enlouquecida, atacou o cavalo mais próximo, derrubando o rapaz do estábulo.

— Ah, não. Simon, não!

Ryonne assentiu, confirmando os temores da filha.

— O javali avançou, e Simon não conseguiu se levantar a tempo. As presas rasgaram a garganta dele.

Kagome engoliu em seco para controlar o enjôo. Prometera a Simon que, se ele trabalhasse duro e aprendesse bem a fazer o serviço, um dia seria o chefe do estábulo de Taniere.

— Lamento tanto, Kagome.

Ela pensou por um momento que o pai fosse chorar com ela.

— Ah, papai! O que faremos?

— Nada. Mas você, filha, precisa tomar uma decisão. E rápido.

— Não sei como escolher!

Ryonne afastou-a e encarou-a com os olhos cheios de preocupação.

— Querida, por mais que eu deseje, jurei a Bankotsu que não ia influenciá-la para nenhum dos lados. Como lady de Taniere, você controlará uma propriedade estratégica. O rei quer ver sua escolha. Quer constatar se é uma moça sábia, e não posso quebrar a promessa que fiz.

— Se as promessas não podem ser quebradas, então minha escolha já está feita. — Kagome sentiu o coração se romper em mil pedaços e soluçou alto. — No fiz nenhum juramento ou voto a Falcon.

— Kagome, eu lhe falei para esquecer tudo o que sabe sobre esses dois. Isso inclui promessas e votos. Está liberada deles.

— Mas...

— Não. Sem "mas". O rei já determinou isso. Esqueça o passado e raciocine, Kagome. O que é melhor para Taniere? O que será melhor para seus filhos?

— E quanto a mim?

Ryonne ergueu o queixo da filha com o indicador, encarou-a e sorriu.

— Pense com o coração e você ficará bem.

O barulho no salão lotado era ensurdecedor. Os comentários sobre o que Kouga havia feito cresciam minuto a minuto.

Kagome esperou-o para a refeição da noite. Como ele lidaria com o fato de ser acusado de irresponsável e egoísta por ter permitido que um rapaz fosse morto? Como reagiria à opinião de que era um sujeito perigoso, não apenas para si, como também para os outros? Não havia necessidade de imaginar. Sabia que ele não ficaria contente.

O que ela já imaginara que seria uma longa noite parecia ainda maior. Kagome olhou para Falcon. Ele ergueu a taça e a sobrancelha para ela.

Bastaria um pequeno gesto para trazê-lo para seu lado, mas não podia fazer aquilo. Precisava decidir, logo. Naquela noite, jantaria com Kouga. Queria passar algum tempo com ele, conversando sem pensar nos votos que fizera um dia.

Agora que sabia que as promessas eram nulas, será que se sentiria diferente? Teria vontade de ficar com ele, não importando as obrigações? Era pouco provável.

De repente, o salão inteiro se aquietou. Kouga chegara. Momentos depois, sentou-se no banco ao lado dela. Quando se virou para cumprimentá-la, Kagome quase desmaiou com o cheiro de vinho no hálito dele. Era impossível esconder seu desagrado.

— Vejo que esteve bebendo desde que nos vimos.

Kouga ergueu a taça já cheia.

— Sim. E pretendo passar o resto da noite bebendo.

— Por quê?

— Simples. Estou tentando esquecer os dias que passei longe de você. E a dor de submetê-la a esse desafio inútil. — Brindou em direção os presentes. — Estou procurando afogar o fato de todos terem ciúme do que possuo. E do que possuirei.

Kagome suspirou.

— Está com pena de si mesmo, Kouga.

— E não tenho esse direito? Sou obrigado a competir com um homem que não a merece. Ele está abaixo de mim e de você.

— Kouga, diga coisas que façam sentido ou saia daqui. — disse ela, desapontada.

— É indigno de você desejar um homem que só quer Taniere. — Ele esvaziou o copo e enxugou a boca na manga — Ainda mais sabendo o quanto te amo e adoro.

Será que ele se lembraria daquela besteira pela manhã?

— Eu também posso fazê-la me desejar. — Kouga se aproximou.

Kagome recuou.

— O que há com você? O que houve para mudá-lo tanto? Não é o homem de quem me lembro.

Kouga impediu-a de se afastar colocando a mão em suas costas. Kagome viu o banco em que Inuyasha e o pai estavam sentados sendo arrastado para trás. Por sorte, um deles estava vindo ajudá-la.

— O que mudou em mim? — Kouga acariciou o pescoço dela com o polegar. — Nada. Quem mudou foi você.

Falcon saiu do salão, e o pânico tomou conta de Kagome.

— Pare! Estão todos olhando!

Kouga encarou os convidados próximos até fazer todos desviarem o olhar.

— Está vendo? Eles não se importam que partilhemos um ou dois momentos de intimidade.

— Kouga, por favor...

— Não tenha medo, meu amor, seu pai não permitirá que eu a estupre aqui no salão.

Kagome lutou para se controlar. Sua única vontade era esbofeteá-lo, mas não poderia dar tal espetáculo em público. Kouga tinha razão. Totosai não deixaria que ele fosse longe demais. Mas quanto seria longe demais?

Kouga beijou-lhe o rosto. O contato úmido fez o estômago de Kagome contorcer-se de repulsa.

— Está vendo, querida? Estava destinado a levá-la às portas da paixão. Só eu, e nenhum outro.

— Não houve outro.

— Não minta para mim. Eu vejo como você olha para Falcon. Seus olhos brilham, seus lábios se curvarem e sua respiração ficar acelerada. Constatei o desejo por ele escrito em todo seu corpo.

— Está enganando. Nem parece que me conhece.

— Pensei que conhecia, mas não. Estou certo, Kagome. E não tente começar nossa vida juntos com mentiras. Apenas admita o que sente, e eu a perdoarei.

— Você me perdoará?

— Sim, e vou fazê-la esquecê-lo.

Ela não se esqueceria de Falcon enquanto vivesse. Também não precisava do perdão de Kouga.

— Alguém que não a ensinou a beijar como uma prostituta. Só pode ter sido Falcon. Admita, Kagome. Você vai se sentir melhor depois de confessar.

De repente, Kouga saiu de perto dela quase voando. Levou um minuto para Kagome perceber que o pai, enfim, resolvera intervir e arrancou Kouga do banco.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Desfrutando de um momento de intimidade com minha noiva. — Kouga deu de ombros.

— Você está bêbado. — Fazendo uma careta, Ryonne afastou Kouga da mesa. — Vá dormir.

Kouga oscilou sobre os pés. Assim que se equilibrou, estendeu o braço e pegou a jarra de vinho.

— Não me diga o que fazer, velho.

O pai de Kagome empertigou-se e levou a mão à bainha da espada.

— Saia de meu salão. Agora!

Nesse momento, os homens de Ryonne se ergueram, um a um.

Kouga cumprimentou Kagome.

— Eu a verei mais tarde.

Quando ele deixou o recinto, um murmúrio de alívio se fez ouvir. Havia mais uma coisa a considerar: se escolhesse Kouga, teria de acabar com as adegas de vinho e cerveja de Taniere.

— Você está bem, filha? Ele a machucou?

— Estou bem. Mas faça-me um favor, papai. Da próxima vez, não demore tanto para vir me salvar.

Um grito ecoou no escuro, e Kagome que vinha pelo corredor escuro, apressou o passo.

— Não! Por favor, não!

Um tapa. Logo em seguida, o som de tecido sendo rasgado obrigou-a a correr ainda mais. Quando sua tocha iluminou as duas figuras se debatendo no chão, Kagome avançou para frente.

— Parem com isso!

O homem fez um sinal obsceno para ela sem nem erguer os olhos. Sua cabeça estava enfiada entre o pescoço e o ombro da moça, cujos cabelos longos e desfeitos cobriam-no pela metade.

Os berros de pavor da moça fizeram Kagome agarrá-lo pela túnica e puxá-lo para trás.

Ele se levantou furioso.

— Vadia! Deixe-nos em paz!

Kagome encarou Kouga, boquiaberta. Ele estava tão embriagado que nem percebera com quem gritava.

A jovem conseguiu se ajoelhar, tentando reunir os farrapos do vestido rasgado. Kagome fez um sinal para que ela saísse, e foi obedecida no mesmo instante.

— Quem você pensa que é? Como ousa atormentar as criadas de meu pai dessa forma?

— Sei bem quem sou e tratarei as servas de forma condizente com sua condição. — Kouga sorriu ao reconhecê-la. — Ah, minha amada! Veio tomar o lugar dela! Quanta gentileza sua...

Kagome recuou.

— Afaste-se de mim e vá se deitar, Kouga, como meu pai mandou.

— Seu pai que dê ordens a outro. Eu não obedecerei. — E agarrou a frente do vestido de Kagome, puxando-a para si. — Tenho outras coisas com as quais me preocupar neste momento.

Fortalecida pelo medo, Kagome ergueu a tocha acima da cabeça e baixou-a com toda força no rosto dele. Assim quê Kouga a soltou, ela fugiu correndo.

Milhões de estrelas pontilhavam o céu escuro. Inuyasha apoiou-se no muro da torre, admirando o visual.

Deveria estar na cama, descansando para a viagem do dia seguinte, mas não conseguia dormir.

Pensava em Kagome, em seu corpo, seu cheiro e seus lábios. Além disso, as lembranças de Du Pree inclinando-se para ela, beijando-a e tocando-a haviam-no obrigado a sair do salão, para controlar a raiva.

Será que Kagome gostava tanto de Kouga a ponto de permitir que ele, bêbado, fizesse um show para os presentes usando-a como protagonista? O que ela faria quando descobrisse que Kouga não era quem dizia ser?

Inuyasha apoiou a testa na pedra fria. Miroku descobrira tudo sem querer e levara a informação a seu lorde. Apesar de tudo o que seus homens haviam descoberto e do que ele e Miroku deduziram sobre Du Pree, Inuyasha precisava de provas antes de partilhar suas preocupações com Ryonne e com o rei Bankotsu.

E as conseguiria, de uma forma ou de outra. Mas daria tempo? Será que Kagome não acabaria resolvendo se unir àquele com quem prometera se casar, anos atrás?

Se falasse cedo demais, pareceria que estava inventando mentiras para que ela o escolhesse. E queria que ela o fizesse por vontade própria. Queria que Kagome se unisse a ele por decisão dela, sem arrependimentos ou obrigações.

Se bem que, naquele momento, tudo o que gostaria era que ela estivesse ali.

Aquele desejo o punha doente. O que acontecera? Quando ela conseguira transpor as barreiras que ele erguera com tanto cuidado?

Só podia ser uma combinação de vários fatores. Apesar de o amor e a paixão serem bem-vindos e estimularem seu ego, havia mais que isso.

Kagome era corajosa. Mais que muitos homens que Falcon conhecia. Todas as vezes que o enfrentara ou que se opusera a ele, deixara evidente sua força.

Kagome era uma mulher que conhecia o significado da palavra honra, ao contrário de muitos condes e barões que não se preocupavam com suas terras ou com seu povo.

Ela era uma jovem que usava a inteligência para conseguir o que queria. Que traçava seus objetivos e depois fazia planos para alcançá-los.

Pouco a pouco, aqueles fatores se somaram, criando algo novo dentro dele. Agora, o maior problema estava em não dizer a Kagome como se sentia. Se soubesse, Kagome teria poder demais sobre ele.

Inuyasha ouviu o barulho de uma porta da torre se fechando. Atento, jogou o manto sobre um ombro, tirou a espada da bainha e se preparou para se defender.

— Ah, Inuyasha!

Bastou um olhar para o rosto devastado de Kagome para Inuyasha deixar a espada cair ao chão. Aflita, ela se atirou nos braços dele, chorando.

— Case-se comigo, Inuyasha. Esta noite. Case-se comigo e me leve daqui. Leve-me para casa, para Taniere!

* * *

><p>Oi gente, me desculpem por não ter postado ontem, só tinha 2 reviews, ai achei melhor esperar mais um pouco, agora tem 3, não é o que eu esperava, mais tudo bem, vou postar pra quem está lendo, espero que tenham gostado desse cap.<p>

** -** Awn que bom que está gostando, bem vinda a história.

**BChibi - **Seu palpite foi realmente bom em, mais vamos ver o que vai acontecer ao longo da história, continue acompanhando, e é bom saber que tenha devorado a história, ela é realmente mt boa. bjs

**Chuva Fina - **Cafajeste mesmo, depois desse cap então, ele ta mais ainda, você viu no finalzinho que amor, ela pedindo pra casar com o inu USEHIEUSHESIUH bjs


	17. Capítulo 16

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Quando desejara que ela o escolhesse por vontade própria, não era naquilo que Inuyasha pensara. Ele a acariciou e segurou-a contra o peito, sussurrando palavras de conforto:<p>

— Você está em segurança agora. Calma, Kagome. Diga-me o que a aborreceu tanto.

Fortes tremores a sacudiam. Inuyasha já a vira dominada por várias emoções, da raiva à paixão, mas nunca com a profunda tristeza daquele momento. Era como se alguém tivesse roubado os sonhos e as emoções dela, despedaçando seu coração.

"Du Pree..."

A fúria se apossou dele como uma explosão, e Inuyasha cerrou os dentes para impedir as blasfêmias. Foi preciso contrair-se todo para não sair em busca do miserável. Mas Du Pree podia esperar. Kagome, não.

Falcon a levou até um posto da guarda vazio, uma pequena câmara recortada na parede, onde nem o vento, nem olhos curiosos os incomodariam. A abertura da janela dava para o estábulo.

Inuyasha sentou-se no chão e a colocou no colo. Kagome recostou-se nele sem relutância alguma.

Falcon a manteve ali, sob a luz da lua, aquecida no calor de seu manto e a salvo no conforto de seus braços. Esperou até os soluços diminuírem para perguntar:

— Kagome, o que houve?

— Foi Kouga. O que aconteceu com ele? Não sei quem se tornou. Nunca foi tão cruel, nem tão vil. Eu o odeio!

Inuyasha respirou fundo. Bem que poderia usar aquele momento para mudar sua vida. Deus sabia o quanto queria aquela mulher, mas jamais se perdoaria se aproveitasse daquele segundo de vulnerabilidade para seduzi-la.

— Você não o odeia — Inuyasha não queria defender Du Pree, mas também não pretendia demonstrar o que sentia por ele. — Deve ter percebido que estava bêbado. Ele foi grosseiro? Peço desculpas pelas atitudes dele, mas será que Kouga estava em pleno controle de suas faculdades?

Ela o olhou de um jeito que o deixou sem ar. Sim, Kagome odiava Du Pree. Suas pupilas brilhavam com um rancor muito maior do que Inuyasha vira no dia em que ela o capturara. O que Du Pree teria feito para merecer aquilo?

— Estava mesmo bêbado. Tanto que atacou uma das criadas de meu pai. E, quando tentei libertar a moça, voltou-se para mim! Kouga pensou em atacar a pessoa com quem quer se casar!

Inuyasha sentiu o coração acelerar-se. Kouga morreria.

— Você está machucada? — Afastou-a, procurando sinais de ferimentos.

— Não. Estou bem. Bati na cabeça dele com a tocha e fugi correndo.

— Ótimo. — Sorriu por um breve instante e voltou a ficar sério — Tem certeza de que ele não a feriu?

Kagome apoiou o rosto no ombro dele.

— Tenho. Só estou magoada.

— Vê o que o amor que você diz desejar faz? Se não gostasse tanto de Du Pree, a atitude dele desta noite não a teria aborrecido tanto.

Por que a lógica que ele sempre empregara desde a morte de Kikyo de repente parecia errada?

— Só porque Kouga é um tolo não quer dizer que eu não mereça mais o amor. — Kagome beijou-o no pescoço.

Inuyasha tentou ignorar a sensação dos lábios dela em sua pele, porém não conseguiu.

Ela tocou a presilha do manto dele e soltou-a. E peça metálica caiu no chão. Kagome livrou-se da capa, jogando-a para o lado e afagou-o.

— Inuyasha, case-se comigo. Leve-me para casa.

— Talvez eu faça isso. — Sempre soube que faria, mas não neste momento.

— Agora. Esta noite. Hoje. — E o provocou com a ponta da língua.

— Por que hoje? — Falcon tentava ignorar a excitação. Ela mudou de posição, comprimindo os seios no tórax dele.

— Preciso de você esta noite. — Kagome beijou-o com uma intensidade imensa.

Não havia nada que Falcon pudesse fazer. Se ela queria seduzi-lo, que assim fosse. Contudo, por quanto tempo ele conseguiria controlar a própria volúpia?

— Abrace-me, Inuyasha. Mesmo que você não me ame com seu coração, ame-me com seu corpo.

Ele gemeu.

— Kagome, por que está fazendo isso?

— Não sei — admitiu, igualmente rouca. — Preciso senti-lo, prová-lo. Preciso de você. Agora.

Inuyasha colocou-a no chão, deitou-se sobre ela e sussurrou:

— Kagome. Tem certeza?

Para sua surpresa, ela viu que sua mão tremia quando a ergueu para tocá-lo. Mas sua voz estava firme, e seu coração, mais que certo.

— Tenho, Inuyasha.

— Pois então, que assim seja!

Ficando em cima dele, Kagome sentiu a pressão da virilidade pulsando contra seu ventre. O que começara como algo sutil, um formigamento entre suas coxas, se transformou logo numa pulsação enlouquecida.

Ela se moveu, tentando aliviar o desejo. Falcon parou de beijá-la, afastou-a um pouco e abriu os olhos.

Kagome agarrou-o pelos ombros.

— Não. Não pare... — Por mais que parecesse a prostituta que Kouga a acusara de ser, não se importava. — Por favor, Inuyasha.

— Kagome, eu não posso. Nós não podemos. — Meneou a cabeça — Não assim. Não até você ter meu nome. Não até nossos votos serem abençoados.

— Então, case-se comigo esta noite!

Falcon sorriu e afastou algumas mechas ruivas da face úmida.

— Se você conseguir trazer o rei, acordar seu pai e arrumar um padre, eu me caso.

— Que boa hora para o Falcão Endiabrado começar a agir como um nobre cavalheiro! — Mal acabou de falar e se envergonhou com sua indelicadeza. Assim, desculpou-se. — Você não merecia isso. Perdoe-me.

Levantando-se, caminhou para a janela.

— Falo como a mulher fácil que Kouga disse que eu era.

— Du Pree é um imbecil. Você não é isso.

— Mas agi como uma.

— Não diga isso, Kagome. Venha até aqui.

— Não. — Agora que o desejo insaciável estava quase vencido, a última coisa que queria era voltar para o lado dele. — Não posso.

Kagome ouviu-o chegar perto e virou-se. Inuyasha se sentara contra a parede e estendera a mão para ela.

— Volte aqui e sente-se.

Pelo tom de voz dele, Kagome achou melhor obedecer. Inuyasha enlaçou-lhe os ombros.

— Você não vai morrer de desejo.

— Não tenho tanta certeza.

Ele a abraçou com força por um momento.

— O que fará com Du Pree?

Kagome não tinha vontade de discutir Kouga. Não sabia se conseguiria fazê-lo sem voltar a chorar. Mas, quando tentou se erguer, Inuyasha a deteve.

— Responda, Kagome. O que fará?

— Não sei. Mas não me casarei com ele. Jamais.

Inuyasha cobriu as mãos dela com as suas.

— Du Pree estava bêbado. Você não vai nem falar com ele quando estiver sóbrio? Talvez ele possa explicar.

— O quê? Quer que eu me case com Kouga?

— Não. Mas você terá de se casar quando Bankotsu chegar.

Ela soltou as mãos das dele e tocou-o com gentileza.

— Você me disse várias vezes que eu seria sua esposa. Por acaso mudou de idéia?

— Todas às vezes em que eu disse isso, você me afastou como se tudo não passasse de um plano de vingança.

— Na noite de nosso noivado, falei que o aceitaria como marido.

— Sim, mas aí Du Pree voltou. Eu não poderia confiar naquela promessa.

Kagome meneou cabeça, determinada.

— Eu me casarei com você e com ninguém mais.

— Por quê? Por que agora? Para escapar de Du Pree?

— É isso o que acha?

— O que mais devo achar?

Kagome mordeu o lábio e franziu o cenho.

— Não imagina que posso ter aprendido a amá-lo? — perguntou ela, tímida.

Não. Inuyasha não seria iludido por aquele jeito meigo.

— Como posso crer em algo que sei que não existe?

— E no que você acreditaria?

— Na verdade.

— Fui sincera, Inuyasha. Terei de detalhar os fatos para você aceitar?

Inuyasha assentiu.

— Por favor.

— Ótimo. — Ela foi para o mais longe que pôde. — Preciso de alguém forte para comandar Taniere. E você o é. Um marido treinado e experiente para liderar meus homens. Você é as duas coisas. Alguém que trate meu povo com justiça e honra. Você é honrado. Que me dê filhos...

Kagome o examinou da cabeça aos pés, bem devagar.

— Não tenho dúvidas de que também pode fazer isso.

Tudo fazia sentido, mas parecia tão frio, tão prático e calculado! Mas não era o que ele queria? Um casamento baseado em necessidades práticas?

— Você fala como seu pai, Kagome.

— E não era isso que pretendia ouvir? Recusa-se a acreditar que o amor existe em algum outro lugar além das histórias dos menestréis, de forma que, decerto, buscam um arranjo que satisfaça às necessidades de ambas as partes.

Aquilo o irritou. Mas por quê? Kagome só estava sendo franca.

— E que necessidades minhas estarão sendo atendidas nesse arranjo?

— Como posso saber? Você e meu pai assinaram o contrato. Que demandas suas havia nele?

— Uma mulher disposta a aquecer minha cama e a me dar herdeiros. Mais uma propriedade de que não preciso.

— Ora, seu...

— Basta! — Inuyasha levantou-se e baixou os olhos para ela. — Você se casará comigo.

Kagome olhava-o como se ele tivesse perdido toda a habilidade de raciocinar, e também se ergueu.

— Está sendo irracional, Falcon. Sei que me casarei com você.

Ele a abraçou com força e beijou-a. Não havia ternura alguma no beijo, mas Inuyasha não se importou.

Sim, era irracional. Estava com raiva e não sabia por quê. Ele queria mais, mas não sabia o quê. Só havia uma coisa clara: não queria uma droga de casamento prático!

— Ainda quer voltar para Taniere, Kagome?

Ela estaria em maior segurança lá, e Inuyasha poderia deixá-la com homens suficientes para cuidar dela e da propriedade, antes de partir atrás da verdade sobre Du Pree.

— Sim, quero ir para casa. — Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Pois apronte-se para sair com as primeiras luzes da manhã.

Então, soltou-a e virou-se para sair.

— Inuyasha, eu te amo...

Ele hesitou e lutou contra a vontade de se virar e aceitar o que Kagome lhe oferecia de bom grado. Com o coração despedaçado, entretanto, fechou as pálpebras e lembrou-se do corpo destruído de Kikyo.

— Kagome, não me diga coisas bonitas que não têm valor. — E se foi.

Kagome olhou de novo o quarto, certificando-se de que não deixara ali nada de que precisaria em Taniere.

Ainda não vira Inuyasha aquela manhã, mas Miroku recolhera os baús que ela pusera na porta do aposento para juntá-los ao resto da bagagem. Kanna e o pai cuidariam de tudo o mais. Totosai prometera uma escolta segura para conduzir a criada a Taniere.

Ela passara a noite inteira acordada, pensando nas mudanças de humor de Inuyasha e chegara a apenas duas conclusões. A primeira: ele se preocupava com seu bem-estar, apesar de não gostar disso. A segunda: não dava a mínima para ela, mas honraria sua promessa de casar-se.

— Kagome?

Parou, petrificada, com o chamado de Kouga. Sabia que aquele momento chegaria, mas tivera esperança de não estar a sós quando acontecesse.

— Eu ouvi dizer que está partindo. — E entrou no dormitório.

— É. — Kagome deu mais uma olhada nas arcas, procurando evitá-lo.

— Para onde vai? — Kouga segurou-lhe o braço.

— Para casa. — Ela se desvencilhou — Para Taniere.

— Taniere? Mas o rei ainda não voltou. Você não tem marido para levar.

Como dizer a ele que quem a acompanharia seria seu futuro marido? Depois do que houve na véspera, Kagome ficara temerosa de irritar Kouga quando estivessem sozinhos.

Ele tinha o direito de saber, mas poderia ter sido pelo pai dela.

— Mandei avisar o rei. Surgiu uma emergência, e é necessário que eu esteja presente.

— Pensei que você tivesse um bom administrador.

Kagome tirou um vestido do baú e colocou-o em cima de uma pilha, sobre o leito.

— É meu castelo. Minha responsabilidade.

Kagome foi até a alcova na lateral e, antes mesmo de chegar lá, pensou em como fora tola. Se Kouga pensava em tentar qualquer coisa, ali seria o lugar perfeito. Ninguém poderia vê-los, a menos que entrasse até o meio do aposento.

Quando ela mudou de direção para sair dali, Kouga bloqueou-lhe o caminho.

— O que pretende, Kagome?

— Nada. Taniere ainda é meu, e há coisas que ninguém mais pode decidir.

Kouga estreitou os olhos e estudou as feições dela. Kagome concentrou-se para parecer impassível.

— Voltará para Ryonne?

— Sim. — No próximo verão, talvez — Assim que resolver as coisas em Taniere, retornarei.

— Está com raiva por causa de ontem.

— Evidente que estou — Kagome ficou com vontade de arrancar a própria língua. Ele a pegara desprevenida com a mudança súbita de assunto. — Mas sei que você estava sofrendo as conseqüências de sua provação.

Ela tocou-o no braço com a mão firme.

— Conseguirá se recuperar Kouga, posso garantir.

— Então, você me desculpa? — Puxou-a para si — Não está tentando fugir de mim?

Kagome fez o impossível para não gritar. Os braços dele pareciam correntes em torno dela.

— É claro que desculpo.

— Que bom. — Kouga baixou os lábios para os dela, passando os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos para mantê-la parada.

Kagome imaginou que seu coração fosse saltar do peito de pavor e desgosto, e tentou empurrá-lo. Ele a prendeu com mais força.

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto bateu, e Kouga soltou-a. Kagome correu para atender e olhou para o corredor vazio. Quem estivera ali?

Kouga foi até a janela e fechou as cortinas.

— Foi o vento que bateu a porta. — E tornou a segurar-lhe o braço — Venha, Kagome. Vou torná-la minha mulher em todos os sentidos antes de você partir.

Kagome agarrou a porta. Ele era louco se achava que ela permitiria aquilo.

— Kouga, não farei tal coisa.

Ele soltou os dedos dela da porta e empurrou-a para a cama.

— Não tenha medo. Isso garantirá nosso casamento.

— Não. — A raiva começava a ocupar o lugar do medo. — Você me ouviu? Não!

— O que está havendo aqui?

Kagome quase desmaiou ao ouvir a voz de Totosai.

— Estou me despedindo de Kagome, milorde.

— Então, termine logo e saia.

Kouga ajoelhou-se e tomou a mão dela entre as suas.

— Aguardarei por sua volta. Por favor, não fique longe por muito tempo.

— Eu voltarei assim que puder.

Quando Kouga se inclinou para beijá-la, Kagome virou o rosto.

— Sentirei saudade, Kagome.

— E eu, de você.

"Quando aprendi a mentir com tanta facilidade?"

Depois disso, Kouga saiu sem dizer mais nada. Totosai o acompanhou até a porta e esperou-o descer as escadas, antes de voltar para o dormitório.

— Como irei convencer esse tolo de que você não quer se casar com ele?

— Não me importo. Não voltarei para cá como uma mulher livre.

— Eu sei. — O pai tocou-a no ombro — Kagome?

Ela se virou e atirou-se no peito dele.

— Ah, papai, será que fiz a escolha certa?

— Você sabe que sim.

— O senhor está satisfeito?

— Como poderia não estar? Falcon lhe dará seu título, sua riqueza e força a Taniere.

Kagome meneou a cabeça.

— Não, eu quis dizer...

Ryonne interrompeu-a com um riso curto e afastou-a de si.

— Sim, estou satisfeito. Você escolheu bem. Não tenho dúvida de que sua vida será tudo o que sonhou, filha.

— Pode ser. Você explicará tudo ao rei Bankotsu?

— Sim. Imagino que ele ordenará sua volta para a cerimônia de casamento.

— Onde mais eu poderia me casar se não no castelo de meu pai?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Kagome, talvez você queira arrumar um padre para fazer a cerimônia no caminho para Taniere.

— E por que eu...

Totosai arqueou uma sobrancelha e seu meio sorriso respondeu à questão. Ela corou, envergonhada.

— Papai!

— Ora, não sou tão velho a ponto de não me lembrar do que é estar perto de uma moça atraente.

— Lady Kagome?

— Pois não, Kanna?

A criada entrou, ofegante.

— O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui? Pensei que fosse partir com o conde Falcon.

— Eu vou.

— Mas ele já foi — disse a criada, confusa.

— O quê? — gritaram Kagome e o pai, em uníssono. Kagome correu até a janela e abriu as cortinas. Kanna tinha razão. Inuyasha e seus homens haviam partido. Via-se uma nuvem de poeira na estrada que saía de Ryonne, e umas duas dúzias de cavalos se afastando.

— Ele lhe falou alguma coisa, papai? Não entendo... Minhas coisas já foram mandadas na frente para Taniere.

— Falcon não disse nada. — Lorde Ryonne franziu o cenho — Você brigou com ele hoje?

— Não. Ele não tem motivos... — Kagome voltou-se para a abertura da janela e estendeu a mão — Oh, não é possível!

— O que foi?

Ela foi até a arca de roupas tirou os vestidos de cima.

— Antes de o senhor chegar, Kouga me prendeu num abraço, e estava me beijando. Não consegui afastá-lo, mas enquanto eu tentava, a porta de meu quarto bateu.

— E?

— Kouga falou que foi o vento. — Apontou para a janela — Mas não há nem uma brisa no ar.

— Acha que foi Inuyasha.

Ela tirou a armadura de couro, apressada.

— Acho.

— Filha, o que está planejando?

— Papai, você não vê? Inuyasha acha que eu estava os braços de Kouga porque queria. E depois do que a primeira mulher fez com ele, não suportaria...

— Filha!

— Desculpe-me, mas às vezes ele é um idiota completo. Inuyasha sabe que não quero Kouga. — Kagome tirou o vestido pela cabeça. — E prefere fugir, em vez de arriscar.

— Arrumarei uma escolta. — Totosai avançou para a porta.

— Não. Encontre Shippo. Ele cavalgará comigo até eu alcançar os homens de Inuyasha.

— Posso levá-la até Falcon.

— Não. — Kagome tinha algo em mente que não queria que o pai descobrisse. — Você precisa garantir que Kouga ficará aqui, em Ryonne.

— Está tramando algo.

Kagome sorriu.

— É lógico que estou. É mais que hora de Falcon admitir que está errado.

* * *

><p>Gente estou postando super correndo, espero que gostem, e não deixem de mandar reviews<p> 


	18. Capítulo 17

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Do topo de uma colina, observando a trilha que seus homens seguiam, Inuyasha estudou o novo "escudeiro". A chegada dela não fora anunciada com palavras, mas os sentidos dele, sempre alertas, pressentiram sua presença de imediato.<p>

Deus o protegesse das mulheres e dos tolos. Riu de si mesmo. Era tarde demais para salvar-se de Kagome.

— Milorde? — chamou o capitão, aproximando-se — O que acha do novo escudeiro?

— Um escudeiro?

Quantos dos homens teriam caído naquela mentira? A armadura de couro endurecida não contribuía em nada para fazê-la parecer um rapaz. Inuyasha esperava que nenhum deles fosse tão cego. Caso contrário, todas as horas incansáveis de treino teriam sido em vão.

— Creio que ela se acha velha demais para ser um pajem. Você chegou perto?

Miroku assentiu.

— Sim. Mas não muito, para não cair na risada. Ryonne considerou as possibilidades.

— Kagome percebeu que você sabia?

— Não. Estava muito ocupada tentando dispensar o capitão sem ser vista.

— Ótimo.

— O que você fará?

Inuyasha via três opções: levá-la de volta ao pai e partir; deixá-la em Taniere e partir; ou ignorar o que vira no quarto dela e provar que era um tolo.

— O riacho fica a umas poucas horas daqui. Vamos proceder conforme o plano original.

Um momento depois, ouviu um ruído abafado.

— Miroku, se você estiver rindo, vou matá-lo.

— Eu? — O capitão pigarreou — Milorde, jamais pensaria em... — A frase acabou num riso estrangulado.

Inuyasha virou-se na sela, e Miroku desviou os olhos.

— Sou um tolo?

— Milorde, quem sou eu para dizer? Se perguntasse a minha esposa, ela diria que todos os homens o são.

Inuyasha puxou as rédeas.

— Ryonne não estará lá até mais tarde.

— Acha que ele ainda virá?

— Sim.

Ryonne parecera ansioso demais para resolver tudo aquilo, para não comparecera, conforme planejado na noite anterior.

— Foi o que combinamos.

— Mas saímos meio às pressas.

Inuyasha não queria ser lembrado de como ou por que partiram correndo. Discutiria aquilo com Kagome. Depois.

— Acha que ela se uniu a nós dessa maneira sem o conhecimento de Totosai? Aposto que foi o pai dela quem mandou Shippo para escoltá-la em segurança.

Miroku assentiu.

— Acredita que um dia será suficiente para convencê-la a seguir em frente?

Inuyasha virou o cavalo de costas para a colina.

— Convencê-la?

Não fora ela quem implorara por um casamento apressado? Implorar pelo casamento à noite e beijar outro homem pela manhã.

— Kagome já fez sua escolha. — Ele daria a ela a cerimônia rápida que ela pedira. — Se tivesse ficado em Ryonne, eu a teria deixado em paz. Mas não ficou.

Miroku franziu o cenho.

— Mas a lady não tem idéia de que se uniu a uma caravana de casamento.

Inuyasha achou graça.

— Tem razão. — Conduziu a montaria pela trilha que levaria a seus homens. — E não quero que ela saiba.

— Milady perceberá que há algo errado quando chegarmos ao riacho.

— Não, se só chegarmos lá depois que escurecer.

Estava na hora de Kagome descobrir que não era a única capaz de armar estratégias.

— Até lá, estará exausta demais para notar.

— Mas não é nem meio-dia e já estamos tão perto... — Miroku parecia confuso.

— Há muitas trilhas em círculos.

— Mas...

Inuyasha ergueu a mão.

— Nada de "mas", capitão. Kagome preferiu se passar por um escudeiro, em vez de vir a mim em sua verdadeira identidade. Portanto, deixe que seja um escudeiro. Será um teste para a masculinidade dela.

Kagome enxugou o suor do rosto, amaldiçoando Falcon. Não haviam parado uma única vez.

Olhou para os soldados. Alguns pareciam recém-saídos de um cochilo, mas a maioria se mostrava tão cansada quanto ela.

Mas na certa eles não estavam com bolhas nas mãos de segurar as rédeas com tanta força. Deviam ainda sentir as pernas, enquanto que as dela ficaram dormentes quilômetros atrás. Quando ou se parassem, Kagome não seria sequer capaz de desmontar sem cair de nariz no chão.

O sol passara do cume e começara a descer fazia várias horas. Logo estaria escuro demais para viajar. "Graças a Deus!"

Será que seguiam para Taniere? Kagome perdera a noção da posição havia horas. Talvez estivessem procurando o impostor.

Sentiu o coração apertar. Se tivessem alguma batalha pela frente, Inuyasha a mataria quando descobrisse a verdade. A menos que conseguisse ser morta durante a luta. Ela nem tinha espada. Achara que não seria necessário.

Kagome queria perguntar a alguém para onde estavam indo, mas um escudeiro não seria ousado a ponto de questionar o que quer que fosse.

Nada naquela trilha lhe parecia familiar, mas estava tão exausta e dolorida que não sabia se reconheceria o próprio pai naquele momento. Duas noites sem dormir a exauriram. E aquela viagem sem descanso era mais do que podia suportar.

No entanto, não podia cair do cavalo na frente de Falcon e de seus homens. Por isso, empertigou-se e flexionou os braços, forçando o sangue a circular nas mãos feridas.

Se ao menos conseguisse manter os olhos abertos.

— Como vai você, rapaz?

Kagome estremeceu.

— Bem, sir Miroku.

O capitão de Inuyasha já perguntara a mesma coisa inúmeras vezes, e Kagome imaginou se ele havia descoberto sua identidade. Não. Se tivesse, já teria ido contar a Inuyasha.

Ela não pretendera enganar ninguém, mas quando alcançara o grupo de Inuyasha, não soubera o que fazer. A idéia de tão só cavalgar até ele e se apresentar não lhe ocorrera até bem mais tarde. Às vezes, as soluções mais simples escapavam-lhe.

Assim, por enquanto estava presa ao disfarce de escudeiro.

— Logo pararemos para acampar — disse Miroku — Precisaremos de sua ajuda com os cavalos.

— Claro, sir.

Talvez um dos animais a pisoteasse até matá-la. Seria menos dolorido.

Kagome observou Miroku cavalgar para o início da fila, e viu que Inuyasha, enfim, voltara. Ele deixara o grupo fazia algum tempo, e retornava com dois homens a seu lado.

Quando ele se virou na direção dela, Kagome fixou o olhar entre as orelhas de seu cavalo. Queria deitar-se ali mesmo e dormir.

O dois homens que o acompanhavam se afastaram, e alguns soldados de Falcon foram com eles. Kagome prendeu a respiração. Não estavam indo para Taniere, mas à procura do impostor. Isso explicava por que houvera homens indo e vindo o dia inteiro.

Exausta, baixou as pálpebras. Só um pouquinho. Para conseguir raciocinar com clareza. Sem dúvida, logo parariam.

— Quanto mais cavalgaremos?

Inuyasha olhou para Sesshomaru, seu irmão.

— Até eu mandar parar.

— Já chega. Inuyasha. Ela já está quase dormindo.

— Se está tão incomodado, por que não volta para o riacho e me deixa em paz?

— Porque sempre que volto para lá sem você e sua mulher, Kohaku enche minhas orelhas.

Inuyasha olhou em volta, para a linha curta de homens. Não havia mais de seis no grupo, naquele momento: ele, Sesshomaru, Miroku, dois soldados e o novo escudeiro.

A cabeça de Kagome pendia para frente, e o queixo quase encostava no peito. Logo ele os mandaria parar.

— Você tem que dar crédito a ela.

— Pelo quê? — Inuyasha encarou o irmão.

— Milady permaneceu numa sela mais que qualquer de seus homens.

— Se isso fosse uma missão, meus homens durariam o quanto fosse preciso. Nem se preocupe com isso.

Muitas vezes cavalgaram por dias a fio, fazendo apenas pausas curtas aqui e acolá. A maioria aprendera a dormir sentado.

— Milorde?

Inuyasha e Sesshomaru puxaram as rédeas e voltaram-se para Miroku.

Inuyasha suspirou, aliviado.

— Enfim! — O capitão estava com a mão no ombro de Kagome, tentando segurá-la na sela.

Sesshomaru alcançou-os primeiro e amparou Kagome quando ela caiu dos braços de Miroku. Então, tomou-a no colo e riu quando ela ergueu as pálpebras e sussurrou: "Inuyasha, seus olhos...", antes de adormecer de novo no peito dele.

— Eu a levarei — disse Inuyasha, enciumado.

— Não. Ela está bem. — Sesshomaru conduziu o cavalo para o acampamento — Por que não vai dar um bom mergulho no rio?

— O que está fazendo, Sesshomaru? — Inuyasha os alcançou — Isso não é de sua conta.

O irmão deu de ombros, sem fitá-lo.

— Estou impedindo que você faça alguma coisa mais idiota hoje. — Sorriu — Não se preocupe, não vou roubar sua noiva. Porém, antes que a faça responder pelo crime que imagina que ela possa ter cometido, trate de se acalmar.

Só um membro da família falava com ele daquele jeito.

— Eu nunca disse que Kagome havia cometido crime algum. Não vou machucá-la.

— Às vezes, Inuyasha, sua língua afiada causa mais mal do que imagina. Vá nadar.

— Um dia, irmãozinho, você terá ido longe demais.

— Já fui.

Kagome aninhou-se no calor daquele corpo. Algo não estava certo, mas sentia-se exaurida demais para reagir. Só sabia que não estava mais na sela. E, quando o balanço parou, alguém a colocou numa cama e cobriu-a.

— Durma bem, Kagome.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz do pai. Nunca estivera tão cansada a ponto de imaginar coisas antes.

Primeiro, pensara que os olhos de Inuyasha haviam se tornado verdes. Depois, escutou seu pai. E agora, braços fortes a abraçavam e protegiam, enquanto ela dormia.

A fala dos homens despertou-a. Kagome tentou escapar do ruído enfiando a cabeça sob as cobertas, e parou petrificada, quando sentiu uma forma sólida a seu lado.

Sua visão se ajustou logo à semi-escuridão, e ela olhou em volta. Uma barraca. Como chegara ali? Pela quantidade de armas, só podia ser a barraca de um homem.

— Bom dia.

— Inuyasha...

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço.

— Esperava alguma outra pessoa?

— Não. Ninguém.

— Discutiremos isso depois. Consegue se mexer?

E por que não conseguiria? Kagome esticou as pernas. A dor que sentiu ajudou-a a lembrar-se do que acontecera na véspera.

— Você sabia!

— Desde o momento em que você chegou. Se fizer outra loucura dessas, vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu.

Inuyasha acariciou o pescoço dela com os lábios. Quando suas mãos deslizaram para as costas nuas de Kagome, ela o encarou, de olhos arregalados.

— Onde estão minhas roupas? — Ignorando a dor que cada movimento provocava, rolou para longe dele e pegou uma coberta no catre. — O que você fez?

— Nada. Se parar um momento para pensar, verá que eu estou inteiramente vestido. — Com isso, ele enfiou a cabeça fora da abertura da barraca, deu algumas ordens e voltou a ocupar-se na barraca.

— O que está fazendo, Inuyasha?

— Arrumando nossas coisas para um banho.

— Como é?

— Você está cheirando a suor e a cavalo. Duvido que queira que os convidados de nosso casamento a vejam assim.

Com o coração aos saltos, ela ergueu uma mão para as têmporas.

— Você está me dando dor de cabeça, Inuyasha. Do que está falando?

— Não pediu um casamento rápido?

Kagome sentou, aturdida.

— Isso foi há dois dias.

— E algo mudou desde então?

Kagome lutava contra a vontade de gargalhar. Será que ele perdera a cabeça, ou que ela estava sonhando?

— Não está bravo comigo?

— Muito. — Inuyasha cruzou a barraca com dois passos — Mas não tanto quanto ontem de manhã.

Naquele momento, ela teve vontade de gritar de frustração. Ele vira Kouga beijando-a.

Falcon segurou-lhe o queixo e obrigou-a a encará-lo.

— Quer se casar comigo ou com Du Pree?

Ela tentou se desvencilhar e ele quase gritou:

— Responda!

— Com você.

— E ainda quer fazer isso agora? Hoje?

— Mas...

— Sim ou não?

Ah, ele estava com raiva. Ainda assim, mantivera-a quente e segura à noite toda.

— Sim. Hoje.

Ele soltou-a a estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Então, venha.

Kagome aceitou a mão dele e gemeu quando ficou em pé. Não existia um único centímetro de sua anatomia que não gritasse de dor.

Inuyasha enfiou um vestido acima do tamanho pela cabeça dela. A barra arrastou no chão.

Quando Kagome se virou para voltar ao catre, ele apanhou a trouxa que preparara e levou-a até a abertura de trás da barraca.

— Mexa-se, Kagome. Vai aliviar a dor. Confie em mim.

— Confiar. Fico esperando você começar a gritar. — E tropeçou na barra.

Inuyasha ergueu-a nos braços e beijou-a na ponta do nariz.

— Pensei em guardar os gritos para depois do casamento.

Kagome gemeu.

— Por quê? Para que ninguém possa impedi-lo de "disciplinar" sua esposa?

— Não sou Du Pree. E, se você continuar a lembrar dele, vai se arrepender.

— Sinto muito. — Apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele — Falei fora de hora.

— Se eu quisesse bater em você, já teria feito isso há muito tempo.

Ela passou os dedos pelo pescoço tenso de Inuyasha.

— Pare com isso...

O olhar que ele lançou não era bom sinal. Tanto esforço só para poder berrar com ela depois do casamento. Talvez fosse melhor tirar aquilo da frente logo.

— Está com raiva por causa do que viu ontem de manhã.

— Kagome, pare.

Ela acariciou a nuca de Inuyasha e passou os dedos por seus cabelos.

— Pare.

Kagome suspirou.

— Inuyasha, você não entende.

— Kagome, não diga mais nada. Apenas feche a boca.

Cada palavra parecia mais tensa que a anterior. Inuyasha nem olhou para ela ao carregá-la para as árvores. Aquilo não podia continuar. Daquela vez, ele tinha de entender que estava errado.

— Eu não estava beijando Kouga.

Inuyasha parou e engoliu em seco.

— Se você disser mais uma palavra, eu a deixarei bem aqui. Não me fará passar por tolo, nem que eu tenha de acorrentá-la numa torre, entendeu?

Aquilo era ultrajante!

— Nem uma palavra!

Kagome queria bater nele. Acorrentada em uma torre? Aquilo era demais. Quem Inuyasha pensava que era? Mas nunca entenderia o que vira se ela não falasse. Portanto, resignada, tornou a apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele.

Inuyasha chegou a uma clareira, e Kagome olhou em volta, maravilhada. Um pequeno riacho serpenteava entre as pedras, até terminar numa piscina natural. No fundo da água clara, dezenas de pedrinhas reluziam.

Ele pôs no solo a trouxa que carregava e aproximou-se da margem.

— Sabe nadar, Kagome?

— Não.

— Isso é uma pena.

— Você não...

No mesmo instante, ele soltou-a e tirou os braços dele do seu pescoço.

— Eu, sim.

Kagome tentou agarrar-se nele.

— Estará fria.

— Eu a esquentarei.

Kagome encheu os pulmões de ar e esvaziou-os de uma só vez.

— Como disse?

Inuyasha empurrou-a para a água.

— Você ouviu. — Começou a se despir. Kagome olhou-o, sem saber o que dizer.

— Ora, ora, para alguém tão disposta a falar, você ficou muda de repente — disse ele, nu.

Mesmo que sua vida dependesse daquilo, Kagome não teria conseguido falar. Os músculos das pernas de Inuyasha se contraíam a cada passo que ele dava na direção dela. Sem dúvida, estava mais do que pronto para a noite de núpcias. Aturdida, ela ergueu os olhos depressa para os planos achatados do abdome e para os feixes de músculos que revestiam as costelas.

Nesse momento, Inuyasha parou, diante dela, e ajudou-a a tirar o vestido pela cabeça.

— Não. Não tenho nada para vestir — protestou Kagome, afastando-se.

Ele ignorou as tentativas de impedi-lo e apontou para o lago.

— Não se preocupe. Ambos temos roupas secas.

— O que está havendo? — Kagome ficou aturdida. Inuyasha desfez-lhe a trança e virou-a para frente, tocando-a nos ombros.

— Calma. Vamos tomar um banho e depois nos casaremos.

Ela entrou no lago e sentou-se no fundo pedregoso. A água clara, apesar de não ser tão fria quanto imaginara, tocava a parte inferior de seus seios e não escondia nada.

— Como?

Falcon se afastara para apanhar algo na trouxa, e vinha voltando, com um jarro e sabão nas mãos.

— Como? — Ele sentou-se atrás dela e passou as mãos ensaboadas nas costas de Kagome. — Terminaremos o banho, nos vestiremos e nos uniremos aos outros para a cerimônia.

— Onde?

— Aqui.

— Inuyasha!

Ele deslizou as mãos pela pele dela, apoiando-a contra seu peito. Os toques tiravam o fôlego de Kagome. Quando ela estremeceu, Inuyasha perguntou:

— Acha que é a única capaz de planejar?

Ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios nus. Inuyasha deu risada e deslizou as palmas pelos braços dela. Seus dedos roçaram a parte superior dos seios. Kagome tentava ignorar o que sentia.

— Não, mas não sei como você arranjou isso.

— Eu? Não...

— E quem foi?

— Seu pai. Incline-se para frente.

— Meu pai?

— Sim. Lorde Totosai sugeriu este lugar. — Inuyasha ensaboou-lhe os cabelos — Ele disse que você foi concebida aqui.

Então, aquele era o riacho sobre o qual a mãe falara tantas vezes. Quando Kagome tentou erguer a cabeça para ver melhor, Inuyasha puxou-a para baixo.

— Deixe-me terminar.

— Mas aquele riacho não era longe de Ryonne. Não podia ser o mesmo.

— Ah, é sim.

Ele jogou água com a jarra sobre a cabeça dela e, antes que Kagome conseguisse afastar os cabelos do rosto, Inuyasha passou a lavar suas pernas.

— Pare! — Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele segurou-a pela canela. — Inuyasha, por favor!

— O quê?

— Você está se aproveitando, milorde.

Sem lhe dar atenção, ele seguiu em frente, indo até os joelhos e pela parte frontal da coxa. Para impedi-lo, Kagome cruzou a outra perna sobre a primeira.

— Eu disse pare!

Inuyasha olhou para as pernas cruzadas e depois para o rosto de Kagome. Seus olhos brilhavam.

— Só estava pensando em lhe dar um banho. — Falcon sorria — Mas se você quer brincar.

Com isso, ele a fez virar-se de frente, pegou os tornozelos cruzados e estendeu-os até acima do ombro.

Pelo tom da risada dele, Kagome se deu conta de que cometera um grande equívoco. Inuyasha deslizou a mão livre para a parte de trás das pernas dela e começou a acariciar de leve a carne sensível.

Então, alcançou com o dedo repetidas vezes a fenda macia onde as pernas cruzadas se encontravam. Kagome sentiu os músculos virarem água. Não teria conseguido escapar mesmo que, quisesse.

Inuyasha tirou as pernas dela dos ombros, afastou-as com facilidade, colocou-as em redor de sua cintura e puxou-a.

Kagome avançou com boa vontade. Pressionando os seios contra o tórax dele, murmurou o nome de Inuyasha, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seus cabelos.

Ele beijou-a e a trouxe para si, sentindo seu próprio desejo crescer entre os dois. Muito pouco tempo depois, Falcon interrompeu o beijo e a encarou.

— Ainda não — disse, tão ofegante quanto ela própria — Não até depois da cerimônia.

Kagome gemeu frustrada, e apoiou a testa no peito dele.

— Por isso, é melhor corrermos.

A decisão de Falcon confundiu-se com o grito de Miroku, vindo da beirada da floresta:

— O rei Bankotsu está aqui!

* * *

><p>Oi gente, mais um cap pra vocês, hmmm chegou o tão esperado casamento, será? IUSHIUHEIUHSIUSEH<p>

**Chuva Fina - **Gostou desse cap? Ah linda, nem vou ficar desmotivada não, nem que tenha um leitor aqui lendo minha fic, eu vou continuar postando, acho essa história magnifica, e acho que se encaixou o personagem do inuyasha, com o personagem da história, então acho que to satisfeita com esse trabalho UISHISEU.

**BChibi - **Kouga é um otário né? Ain sinceramente, eu não gosto dele nem na história, e nem no anime, apesar que no anime eu gosto um pouco mais, o que eu não gosto é da kiknojo KKKKKK, mais olha só, a história ta ficando cada vez mais emocionante. Bjs

**Abby Koetz - **Não é agora agora, mais ta quase KKKKKKK

**Relena-chan - **Você viu né? ele mó traido, que dó, kkkkkkkk mais você viu o plano dele né? ele é espertinho também KKKKKKKK

** - **Ah que bom que está gostando, estou tentando postar todos os dias, então não perca.

**Ruh-chan - **Também adoro história de épocas, vou te confessar que no começo quando eu comecei a ler essa história, a muito tempo atrás, ela não tinha me prendido nem um pouco, porque o comecinho aonde tudo ta naquele bolo, não gostei muito, mais como eu já tinha começado, eu queria ver qual era a da história, nossa depois só me apaixonei, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes já li essa história, ai depois de mt tempo, decidi fazer essa adaptação, eu acho que o estilo falcon combinou muito com o nosso Inu, e a Kagome também se encaixou na personagem. Não mesmo, viu ele morrendo de ciúmes largou ela pra trás, que feio. Ah sério? que linda, de verdade. Olha eu no começo fiquei bem desmotivada, porque tinha cap que eu postava, que ninguém lia, ou tava nem ai, ai eu fiquei mal, mais depois eu pensei e pensei, e não pararia de postar não, eu queria concluir, e vou concluir, e é bom saber que tem gente me dando apoio nisso, obrigada de coração mesmo.


	19. Capítulo 18, 19

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Quando os dois voltaram ao acampamento, o rei Bankotsu os encarou. Kagome soltou a mão de Inuyasha e, depois de cumprimentar Sua Majestade, correu para o lado do pai.<p>

— Por que demoraram tanto? — grunhiu o rei.

Inuyasha fez uma mesura e depois deu de ombros. A atitude do monarca mudava com o vento, e Inuyasha já aprendera a ignorar seus ataques de impaciência.

— Não imaginei que fosse vê-lo tão cedo, sir.

— Bem, eu entendi que haveria um casamento aqui, hoje.

— Com a sua bênção, haverá, Majestade.

— Não tente me adular, Falcon. Você teria ido adiante mesmo sem minha bênção.

Em vez de concordar, Inuyasha preferiu ficar em silêncio.

Bankotsu começou a andar, e Falcon prendeu a respiração. O rei andava daquele jeito quando estava pensando. A última coisa que Inuyasha queria naquele dia era que Bankotsu pensasse num jeito de mantê-lo longe de Kagome.

— Vossa Majestade não deu permissão para Kagome se casar comigo ou com Du Pree?

— Sim. Quando eu voltasse a Ryonne. E aqui não é Ryonne.

— Mas não estamos longe das terras de lá, e sir Totosai, o senhor de Ryonne, está presente.

— E você acha que perto é suficiente?

Inuyasha sabia muito bem que qualquer desculpa pareceria insuficiente. Antes que pudesse achar as palavras que acalmariam o soberano, alguém o cutucou com o cotovelo nas costelas.

— Majestade, perdoe a tolice do meu irmão. — Sesshomaru deu um passo na direção do rei e baixou a cabeça, como se estivesse contando um grande segredo. — É que Inuyasha sabe tão pouco sobre o amor que foi pego meio de surpresa.

Bankotsu olhou ao redor, perguntando:

— Isso é verdade?

Mudo com a audácia do irmão, Inuyasha apenas assentiu.

— Está vendo? — Sesshomaru meneou a cabeça e levou a mão ao peito. — Homens experientes como Vossa Majestade e eu sabem lidar com racionalidade com esses arroubos de emoção — Passou o braço pelos ombros do rei e apontou para Inuyasha. — Agora, aqueles menos experientes, como Inuyasha, ficam... Bem, ficam quase sem cérebro.

— É, meu rapaz. Entendo o que diz. Para horror de Falcon, Sesshomaru se ajoelhou.

— Eu lhe imploro, Majestade, perdoe meu irmão e esse momento de insanidade.

O rei cofiou a barba, olhando para os dois irmãos. Então, concentrou-se em Inuyasha.

— Por que você precisa ser sempre tão sério? Por que não pode ser mais parecido com Sesshomaru? Nós o achamos bem divertido.

— Ah, eu também o acho bem divertido, sir. — disse, pensando em como torturaria o irmão mais tarde.

Bankotsu deu risada e aproximou-se de Inuyasha, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

— Quer dizer que deseja se prender a uma esposa?

Se a rainha o ouvisse falar daquele jeito, Bankotsu comeria carne fria por um mês.

— Sim, Majestade, desejo.

— Bom. — O rei conduziu Inuyasha para perto do lorde Ryonne. — Du Pree está sob custódia?

Inuyasha estacou. Kagome arregalou os olhos e avançou. Lorde Ryonne tossiu.

— Lorde Ryonne, o que houve com Du Pree?

— Ah... — Bankotsu estudou os galhos das árvores antes de gesticular para a própria barraca. — Pelo jeito, acho que precisamos conversar.

O rei conduziu os três para dentro da barraca e esperou que todos se acomodassem nos banquinhos, para indagar:

— Inuyasha, encontrou o assassino?

— Não, Majestade, mas estou quase certo da identidade dele.

— Como?

Inuyasha fitou Kagome de soslaio. Ela não ia gostar do que estava prestes a ouvir.

— Meus homens rastrearam o impostor por vários dias. Todos os sinais dele partiam e chegavam a Ryonne.

— Não...

Apesar de lamentar a descrença na voz de Kagome, Falcon seguiu adiante:

— Lógico que não poderia ser o próprio Totosai. Assim, tinha de se alguém de dentro. Alguém que pudesse entrar e sair quando quisesse e que tivesse poder de dar ordens aos homens.

— Mas Kouga não se encontrava em Ryonne quando o impostor apareceu pela primeira vez — Kagome argumentou, numa tentativa fraca de defender o ex-noivo. — Só pode ter sido sir Naraku. Ele era capaz.

— Também foi o que pensei a princípio — explicou Falcon ao confuso rei Bankotsu e Ryonne. — Naraku ficou com raiva por Kagome não ter me matado assim que me capturou. Shippo teve de ordenar aos soldados que Taniere que não o deixassem machucá-la.

— Sim — Kagome afirmou. — E foi ele quem atacou Taniere.

— Não.

— Mas, Inuyasha, Kouga ainda não havia voltado da provação.

Ryonne pigarreou.

— Não houve provação, Kagome. Foi uma desculpa para esconder sua verdadeira missão.

— E você sabia disso o tempo todo, sir Totosai? E não me disse nada?

— A missão de encontrar Du Pree era sua, Inuyasha — interrompeu-o Bankotsu.

Mas alguém podia ter falado com ele antes. Inuyasha cruzou os braços.

— Que tal começarmos do começo?

O soberano suspirou.

— Kouga Du Pree é espião de minha querida prima, a imperatriz Kagura. Já suspeitávamos dele há algum tempo, mas não tínhamos provas.

— E agora têm? — Inuyasha quis saber.

— Não. Estamos contando com você para arrumá-las.

— Comigo? — Falcon se irritou — E simplesmente se esqueceram de me informar sobre essa missão? Quando fui acusado da morte de Du Pree, Vossa Majestade me deu um mês para achar o assassino ou para enfrentar um julgamento por duelo. Um julgamento que poria em risco tudo o que minha família mais preza. E vocês sabiam o tempo todo que Du Pree não estava morto?

— Entendeu muito bem, Inuyasha. Você foi implicado por uma razão que não posso dizer. Eu queria que descobrisse o motivo sem dar a entender que eu sabia dos fatos. E a forma mais simples de fazer isso era não lhe contando.

Kagome inclinou-se para frente e encarou o pai.

— O senhor também sabia? Deixou-me acreditar que o corpo levado a Ryonne era de Kouga, quando não era?

— Sim, filha. O cadáver lhe foi entregue com um propósito, e queríamos descobrir qual.

— E descobriram? — Inuyasha já ouvira demais.

— Não — responderam o rei e Ryonne ao mesmo tempo. Inuyasha se levantou e estendeu a mão para Kagome. Sem hesitar, ela o acompanhou.

— Majestade, lorde Ryonne, antes que vocês dois decidam continuar a brincar com nossas vidas, irei a minha cerimônia de casamento.

— Até que enfim — disse Kagome.

— Conde Falcon!

— Majestade, peço humildes desculpas pelo que poderá ser considerado um ato de traição, mas vim aqui hoje para me casar com Kagome, e é o que farei antes de ser enviado de novo para outra caçada selvagem. A menos que Vossa Majestade pretenda me matar aqui mesmo, vou me casar.

— Mas e Du Pree...

Inuyasha calou Ryonne com um olhar.

— Ele pode esperar até amanhã. Lorde Totosai, o senhor pode comparecer ao casamento de sua filha ou não. A decisão é sua.

Falcon sentiu o coração disparado quando abriu a barraca e saiu com Kagome. Corria o risco de o rei Bankotsu ordenar aos guardas reais que o detivessem. Ele parou cerca de cinco passos depois da entrada e se virou.

Bankotsu e Ryonne estavam do lado de fora. Ninguém falou nada. Então, Bankotsu assentiu.

— Vamos adiar esta conversa até amanhã. Agora, temos um enlace a testemunhar.

Kagome estudou o marido do outro lado da clareira. Marido... O termo ainda soava estranho.

A cerimônia fora breve, apenas uma troca de votos e de promessas para o presente e o futuro. Foi emocionante ver Falcon fazer o juramento de maneira tão solene. Em geral, quando discutia assuntos do coração, ele costumava ser sarcástico.

— Lady Falcon?

Kagome fitou o homem a sua frente. Kohaku, o irmão quieto. Apesar de os três irmãos Falcon serem muito parecidos, cada um tinha uma característica distinta. Sesshomaru, menestrel por natureza, era do tamanho de uma montanha e possuía cabelos grisalhos que lhe davam a aparência de um lobo. Kohaku, o errante, lembrava uma pantera: esguio e escuro. E, Inuyasha, o protetor, parecia um falcão com olhos de ouro.

Ela indicou a seu lado, no cobertor.

— Sente-se aqui.

— Não. Eu só queria lhe desejar um futuro feliz.

Kagome reparou na trouxa que pendia do ombro dele.

— Você vai partir tão cedo?

— Saí a muitas semanas de nossas terras, em busca de meu irmão desaparecido. — Sorriu — Agora que sei que está tudo bem, preciso voltar para casa.

— Você cuida do castelo na ausência de Inuyasha?- Como caçula o que Kohaku teria em seu nome?

— Sim, milady. A propriedade de Falcon é perto da minha. Portanto, fica fácil.

Interessante. Um filho mais novo com terras próprias. Mas a chegada de Falcon interrompeu seus devaneios. Um arrepio de excitação a sacudiu. O Falcão Endiabrado a avistara, e ela mal podia esperar para ser capturada.

— Lorde Kohaku, faça uma boa viagem de volta.

Com uma risada e uma reverência, o cunhado dela evaporou na noite.

— Kagome... — Falcon parou diante dela, com os olhos cheios de promessas silenciosas.

Quando ele estendeu e mão, ela aceitou pronta para segui-lo para onde quer que fosse.

E naquele instante, Inuyasha soube que estivera certo. Naquele lugar mágico, eles encontraram o paraíso e criaram laços indestrutíveis, que os manteriam juntos para sempre.

Saciado com a noite de amor, Inuyasha dormiu, curvado de forma protetora em volta dela. De repente, um ruído, como um graveto sendo quebrado, despertou-o.

— Kag...

Antes que pudesse completar o alerta, alguém o atingiu na cabeça com um objeto pesado. O Falcão Endiabrado perdeu os sentidos.

Inuyasha tentou abrir os olhos e foi cegado pelo sol forte da manhã. Sua cabeça doía, e o estômago se contorcia a ponto de causar-lhe náuseas.

Apesar do ar fresco da manhã, ele suava. Confuso, ergueu a mão para enxugar o suor. Quando a afastou, viu o sangue em seus dedos.

— Kagome? — Ele se virou, aflito.

O lugar a seu lado estava vazio e frio. Inuyasha tentou se levantar e caiu. Os tornozelos tinham sido amarrados com a camisa dela.

O que acontecera? Sentou-se e, ao massagear testa, encontrou um galo. De repente, a lembrança da noite anterior o despertou de vez.

Haviam adormecido nos braços um do outro. Inuyasha ouvira passos antes de ser atingido por um objeto. O golpe o fizera desmaiar.

Só uma pessoa poderia agir de modo tão torpe: Du Pree. Ninguém mais tinha motivos para atacá-lo ou para levar Kagome.

Rasgou o tecido que o prendia e se ergueu, em busca de suas roupas. Haviam sido levadas, mas ele não se importava. Andaria nu pelas chamas do deserto para achá-la.

Em instantes, Inuyasha alcançou o acampamento e deu o grito de guerra antes mesmo de entrar em sua barraca:

— Venham a mim!

Sem esperar pelo valete, enfiou as primeiras peças que encontrou e jogou a cota de malha sobre si, embainhando a espada.

Os soldados vieram correndo, calçando as botas, vestindo-se, ajeitando armaduras e armas na pressa de atender seu lorde.

— Onde está Sesshomaru? — perguntou ele a Miroku, quando não avistou a barraca do irmão.

Miroku grunhiu, apontando para a barraca do rei.

— Depois que você partiu ontem à noite, ele foi mandado numa missão.

— Pelos céus, Bankotsu nunca desiste? Que tipo de missão era tão importante para meu irmão ter que sair àquela hora?

— Não sei.

Inuyasha praguejou. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para trazer o irmão de volta, e não podia esperar pelo retorno dele. Aflito, deu ordens aos homens para aprontarem os cavalos e correu para Ryonne.

Nesse momento, a barraca do rei se abriu, e Bankotsu olhou confuso, para a atividade intensa no acampamento.

— O que significa isso, Falcon?

Inuyasha parou no meio caminho para acordar Ryonne.

— Minha esposa sumiu. Foi tirada de mim à força durante a noite.

O monarca viu o sangue coagulado no rosto de Inuyasha e levou a mão ao peito.

— Por Deus, homem, você está ferido! Quem fez isso?

— Não é nada, Majestade. Vai passar. Preciso encontrar minha mulher.

— Como assim "encontrá-la"? — Ryonne chegava correndo. — Por que minha filha não está com você? Eu a deixei a seus cuidados há menos de um dia e aconteceu isso?

Inuyasha sentiu um grande ódio de Bankotsu e Ryonne. Já bastava que os dois jogassem com as vidas dele e de Kagome. Não admitiria ser questionado por eles.

Naquele momento, nada mais importava. Que fizessem o que quisessem com ele... depois que encontrasse Kagome.

— "Isso"? — pressionou Inuyasha, furioso. — Aconteceu "isso"?

Fez um sinal para que os homens montassem, sem se desviar de Ryonne.

— Quem deixou Du Pree em liberdade, apesar de suspeitar que ele fosse um espião e um traidor? — Inuyasha virou-se para Bankotsu — Quem nos usou como isca, sem que soubéssemos, para apanhar um suspeito de traição?

Engoliu em seco, tentando conter o tremor.

— Eu digo que vocês dois são responsáveis pelo que acontecer com ela!

Miroku puxou o cavalo de seu lorde até o meio do acampamento. Inuyasha pegou as rédeas e montou, mas, antes de deixar o acampamento, tornou a se dirigir a Bankotsu e Ryonne.

— Já que vocês gostam tanto de fazer planos juntos, por que não descobrem um jeito de garantir o retorno seguro de minha mulher?

Kagome levou a mão à cabeça dolorida. Nunca sentira tanta dor. Quando tentara abrir as pálpebras, a claridade a cegara. Procurara se sentar, mas não pudera mexer as pernas. Confusa, levou a mão às pernas e descobriu que estava amarrada em uma cama.

"Amarrada? Em uma cama?"

Kagome observava com cuidado por entre os olhos semicerrados. Evidente que ali não era o círculo de pedras, nem tampouco a barraca de Falcon. Apoiou nos cotovelos para se erguer.

— A cela da torre em Taniere! Como cheguei até aqui? Não conseguia lembrar. Houvera um ruído, e alguém a atingira. Recordava ter recobrado os sentidos numa carroça de feno. Em seguida, alguém a obrigara a beber algo, e Kagome caiu de novo num sono sem sonhos. Aflita, lutou para controlar a respiração ofegante. O que significava tudo aquilo?

Deveria se sentir confortada pelo fato de estar em Taniere. Mas como? Quem faria tal coisa em sua noite de núpcias? Não. Ele não seria capaz. Kouga jamais tentaria algo tão tolo.

Nesse momento, a porta da cela foi aberta. Kagome fechou os olhos, sem querer saber de quem se tratava. Mas precisava saber.

— Cubra-se.

Ela engoliu em seco. Ele faria. E fizera. Incrédula, encarou Kouga.

— O que está havendo?

— Quero que cubra sua nudez. — Kouga chegou mais perto e jogando um vestido para ela — Essa visão me deixa enojado, mas não achei nada no acampamento para cobri-la.

— Como cheguei aqui? Onde está Inuyasha?

Kouga sentou-se no leito, e Kagome se afastou o mais que as tiras de tecido que a prendiam permitiram.

— Como nos conhecemos há anos, acho que eu posso revelar-lhe.

Ele parecia abatido e derrotado, mas Kagome não entendia o motivo.

Kouga bateu na perna dela.

— Se tivesse feito o que deveria Kagome, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Sir Naraku continuaria vivo, e Falcon teria ido ajustar contas com seu criador, no inferno. E você, minha cara, teria ido parar na masmorra do rei, mas eu pediria por sua vida. E claro que meu pedido não daria resultados, mas, por meu esforço, ganharia Taniere.

Kagome não estava entendendo nada.

— Kouga, o que eu deveria ter feito que não fiz? Estou cada vez mais confusa. Diga-me, não está se sentindo bem? São os efeitos de sua provação?

— O quê? Você deveria ter matado Falcon! — Tirou uma faca da cintura e tocou a ponta. — Não era para tê-lo mantido preso aqui. Era para aquele imundo estar morto!

— Foi o que sir Naraku disse.

— O idiota só repetiu minhas ordens.

O medo a arrepiou. Mas tinha de manter Kouga falando. Com certeza Falcon, o rei Bankotsu ou o pai acabariam por procurá-la ali.

— E por que a morte de Falcon deixaria tudo certo?

— Ele estava em missão real para encontrar meu assassino, e você teria interferido. Teria sido fácil plantar as sementes da traição pela corte.

— Como assim? Como você poderia semear o que quer que fosse se não estava lá?

A gargalhada dele encheu o ambiente.

— E para que você acha que havia um religioso de Du Pree? Ele não fez um bom trabalho ao dar a notícia de minha morte? Não fez ainda melhor deixando pistas para Falcon seguir até Taniere? Os rumores de traição seriam ainda mais fáceis de alardear.

Kagome não podia crer em seus ouvidos.

— Seu padre? Um religioso? E como ele responderá perante a Igreja? Ou perante Deus?

Kouga deu de ombros.

— Ele já está respondendo a Deus.

— Você... o matou?

Kouga deixou a lâmina da faca brilhar diante dela e sorriu.

— Sim. Do mesmo jeito que matarei você.

Aquele era o homem a quem ela fora prometida. Alguém que conhecera desde o nascimento. Em algum ponto dentro dele, devia ter sobrado um pouco de honra ou de dignidade.

— Kouga, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

— Não é o que fez ou deixou de fazer. É quem você não é.

— E...

— Você não é Kikyo.

"Kikyo? Quem, em nome dos céus, é Kikyo?" Kagome sentiu o coração disparar: a falecida esposa de Inuyasha? O que Kouga tinha a ver com... Não, não podia ser. Mas fazia tanto sentido que só podia ser verdade.

— Você era o amante dela?

— Amante? — Kouga se levantou e começou a andar pelo cômodo apertado. — Amante? Não. Eu era o amor dela. Éramos a alma um do outro.

"Oh, Deus... Inuyasha ficará arrasado quando souber."

— Tramou isso o tempo todo? Desde a acusação de assassinato de Inuyasha, até me implicar... Por quanto tempo planejou isso?

Ele a encarou com firmeza.

— Desde o dia em que Kikyo foi morta.

— Kouga, ela não foi morta. Kikyo se matou e ao filho.

Ele avançou e deu um tapa no colchão, perto dela.

— Mentira! Kikyo não se matou, nem matou o filho de Falcon! — Kouga procurou se acalmar. — Não, você não vai me fazer agir impulsivamente.

Com isso, afastou-se da cama.

— Ficará nesta torre até Falcon chegar. — Kouga foi até a porta e sorriu, antes de dizer: — E aí, ele vai aprender o que é o inferno.

— O que pretende?

— Falcon sentirá a mesma dor e a mesma perda que eu senti ao saber da morte de Kikyo. Mas o castigo dele será maior, pois vai assistir enquanto eu atiro você da torre.

Miroku percorreu a vila com o olhar.

— Tem certeza de que ele está aqui?

— Tenho. Você não acha que ele deixou pistas demais no caminho? Du Pree quer que eu o encontre. Não está vendo os homens dele escondidos entre os outros? — Inuyasha apontou para um camarada parado ao lado da casa do ferreiro. — Aquele ali é um deles.

Falcon parou o cavalo, fitou o homem e perguntou:

— Ei, você! Onde está seu chefe?

O sujeito riu, dando de ombros. Inuyasha gesticulou para seus soldados, ordenando:

— Peguem-no!

Antes mesmo de ser preso, o homem de du Pree começou a gritar:

— Milorde, por favor, não me mate! Eu farei qualquer coisa! Direi o que quiser saber.

Inuyasha já imaginara. Por sorte, Du Pree empregava mercenários tão pouco confiáveis quanto ele próprio. Assim, estudou o soldado que se debatia.

— Matá-lo? Por que eu o mataria?

— Meu chefe está no castelo e espera sua chegada para matar a dama.

A reputação que precedia Inuyasha era útil muitas vezes. Com desprezo, ele soltou o soldado e ordenou:

— Prendam-no aqui. Amarrem-no de modo a que não se mova.

Kagome olhou para o céu violeta através janela.

Sua vida e seus sonhos não haviam passado de mentiras. Seu amado Kouga. Se não estivesse sofrendo tanto, teria sido capaz de rir. Que história patética!

Kouga a enchera com lindos sonhos sobre o futuro. Amor. Filhos. E, o tempo todo, amara outra pessoa. A ironia da traição a deprimiu. Jurara vingar-se pela morte dele. Planejara destruir Falcon com sir Naraku. E no fim, morreria pelas mãos de Kouga. Desolada, chorou.

— Chorar não vai salvá-la.

Kagome teve um sobressalto. Sua infelicidade era tanta que nem havia percebido a entrada dele. Enxugou o pranto.

— Como você pode fazer isso? Como pode me matar?

— Com a prática, fica fácil.

— Deus! Fala como se tivesse matado dúzias de homens.

— O primeiro foi o mais difícil. Kagome sentiu vontade de vomitar.

— Espanta-me que você se lembre da primeira morte.

— Não sei por quê. Afinal, tratava-se de um amigo, quase um irmão.

Kagome afastou-se dele, horrorizada.

— Não. Souta, não. Não o meu irmão!

— Lamentei muito por isso. Mas Souta me reconheceu num ataque, e eu não podia permitir que ele contasse a alguém que eu lutava pela imperatriz Kagura.

— Foi você quem jogou o escudo de Souta em meu portão!

— Sim. Se eu soubesse que sir Naraku já estava morto, nunca teria me aproximado. Ele deveria ter aberto os portões para permitir que eu "resgatasse" Falcon.

— O que você pretendia Kouga? Matá-lo e depois jogar a culpa em mim?

— Não faça drama. É claro que eu a culparia.

— Como teria coragem?

Kouga cortou a corda de tecido que a prendia.

— Depois das primeiras vezes, fica tudo muito parecido com uma caçada.

— Você é um monstro! Fique longe de mim!

Kouga sorriu, aproximando-se.

— Lute o quanto quiser Kagome, mas não vai adiantar. — Sacou a espada — Você morrerá ainda esta noite.

Ele a arrastou para a porta e obrigou-a a subir os degraus para o alto da torre.

Inuyasha emergiu no fundo do poço subterrâneo, tremendo, não sabia se de frio ou de raiva. Sir Totosai instruiu-o a respeito dessa passagem antiga, do tempo dos romanos. Dali poderia ser feito um ataque surpresa.

Com uma determinação férrea, subiu, apoiando os pés nas saliências da parede. O firmamento estava escuro como breu, sem lua ou estrelas.

Quando chegou ao topo, projetou-se pela borda, surpreendendo um casal em um banco próximo. Ao vê-lo, o homem protegeu a companheira.

— Quem é?

Inuyasha empunhou a espada enquanto sua visão se ajustava à luminosidade suave das tochas do jardim. Só havia um casal ali. E ele não fora tão longe para ser detido por um par de namorados.

— Saiam do caminho!

O homem avançou, sussurrando:

— Lorde Falcon?

— Sim. — E colocou a ponta da espada no peito dele — Quem é você?

— Um dos guardas de Taniere, milorde.

— Guarda? E por que não está protegendo a sua dama?

O homem pelo menos teve a decência de baixar os olhos, envergonhado.

— Quando lorde Du Pree chegou com milady, os soldados dele nos desarmaram e nos obrigaram e deixar o castelo.

— E por que não foi buscar ajuda?

— Não temos permissão para sair.

Uma vantagem com a qual ele não contara. Inuyasha imaginara que Du Pree tivesse matado os homens de Taniere.

— Quantos há de vocês?

— Uns oito ou dez. Os poucos que resistiram foram mortos na hora.

— Será o bastante. Sua mulher poderia ir atrás desses homens leais a Taniere e mandá-los para mim?

— Com prazer, milorde! — A moça se levantou.

— Vá. Ache logo os soldados e volte para cá.

Falcon olhou para o soldado e para o poço, dizendo:

— Você tem uma missão a concluir. — Inuyasha o mandaria até Miroku com ordens para proteger a propriedade de Kagome.

Depois de dar as instruções, Falcon avançou para o castelo e cruzou o estábulo, protegido pela escuridão. Ninguém sabia onde Du Pree prendera Kagome, mas ele tinha um pressentimento, no qual aprendera a confiar.

Assim, entrou no castelo e ficou perto dos muros, longe da luz das tochas e dos homens reunidos no salão. Com a espada em punho, dirigiu-se às escadas que levavam a mais alta das torres.

Se o que o mercenário de Du Pree dissera era verdade, Kouga havia roubado uma coisa que era dele, muito tempo atrás. Inuyasha não lhe daria outra chance. Se algo de mal acontecesse a Kagome, Kouga Du Pree imploraria pela própria morte.

* * *

><p>Oi gente, então tive que por 2 caps, aqui, porque o cap 18 era muito pequeno, então tive por o 19 também, enfim o que acharam gente? Infelizmente, a gente já está chegando ao fim da história ):, amanhã já é o último, ah é muito triste. Mais eu vou esperar amanha pra me despedir. Virão o sesshy bonitão na história né gente ;; esqueci de comentar isso no ultimo cap. HAHAH<p>

**BChibi - **V**o**cê viu né? Ele é muito fofo com ela, sempre mantendo ela em segurança primeiro, ele dá um de durão, mais é mole mole por dentro KKKK, o que achou desse cap em?

**Ruh-chan - **Re**a**lmente no começo não prende, mais no decorrer da história a gente meio que se envolve muito com os personagens, eu me apeguei demais a eles, então nem tem o que falar né. É e você viu que não foi, o rei e o pai da kag foram muito sacana com os dois, mais se não tivesse feito tudo isso, os dois nao teriam se conhecido né. Espero que tenha gostado desses caps.

**BelieveDreamsComeTrue -** Oi linda, tava sumida, ja tava com saudade das suas reviews, gosto dos caps? Nossa melhoras pra sua vó, e não fica triste pelo namoro não :/ Fico feliz em saber que minha história fez você ficar melhor, de certa forma. Bjs

**Chuva Fina - **O inu é muito cabeção mesmo, mais viu que lindo ele se preucupando com a kag?


	20. Capítulo 20

A História é uma **Adaptação**, e eu irei falar o nome da história no final. Os personagens de Inuyasha também **não** me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Kouga empurrou-a até o topo da torre, gritando:<p>

— Falcon, eu sei que você está escondido! Tenho uma coisa que é sua! Venha e veja o que é o inferno!

Kagome horrorizava-se cada vez mais com o grau de insanidade dele.

Inuyasha não estava escondido ali. Por alguma razão, não fora capaz de resgatá-la e, mesmo que estivesse perto, Kagome duvidava que chegasse antes de seu assassinato.

Um vento frio soprava, enregelando-a até os ossos. Desolada, não se assustou quando Kouga cutucou-a com a ponta da espada.

— Vá para lá. Para o muro, Kagome.

Passo a passo, ela forçou-se a caminhar. Morreria em breve, mas por mais que quisesse cair de joelhos e implorar, recusava-se a se mostrar covarde. Por isso, virou-se e encarou Kouga.

— Esta noite o assombrará pelo resto de sua vida miserável.

Ele deu risada.

— Ótimo! Muitas outras já me assombram, e eu convivo com elas.

Kagome olhou por sobre o muro. O chão parecia a quilômetros abaixo. Será que sentiria muita dor quando seu corpo batesse nas pedras?

— Gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, Kagome, mas seu destino a espera.

— Certo, Du Pree. O destino a espera. — Inuyasha saiu da sombra da porta, com a espada em punho — Mas não em suas mãos.

Kagome quase desmaiou.

Kouga virou-se, colocando-a a sua frente, como um escudo.

— Como...

— Como? — Inuyasha riu — Esta propriedade é minha. Não é normal que eu conheça cada canto e cada fresta?

— Taniere não é sua! — Kouga avançava.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, atrás de sinais de danos físicos. Graças aos céus, não viu nenhum, mas sabia que ela devia estar apavorada com a perspectiva de morrer, e aquilo ele não podia permitir. Kagome era seu amor, sua esposa, sua alma, e Falcon morreria se alguém a tirasse dele.

— Não vai escapar desta vez, Du Pree. Solte-a.

— De jeito nenhum, Falcon. Você tirou uma coisa minha, e agora farei o mesmo.

— Kikyo?

Sob ameaça de tortura, o homem de Du Pree falara com mais desenvoltura do que Inuyasha esperara. Por estranho que fosse, a informação não o feriu. O amor de Kagome o livrara das dores do passado.

— Ela sempre foi sua. Por que não a levou embora?

— Acha que suas mentiras me farão voltar atrás?

— Mentiras? — Inuyasha deu de ombros — Kikyo me amaldiçoou antes de pular daquela torre.

— Kikyo nunca teria se matado. Está mentindo, Falcon. Mente para salvar seu amor, mas não dará certo. Pelo menos, você poderá se despedir, uma chance que me foi roubada por seu ato cruel.

— Não estou mentindo, Du Pree. Independente do que você tenha ouvido, Kikyo saltou. Ela foi até o muro com seu filho nos braços, me amaldiçoou até o fim de meus dias e pulou. Não tive como detê-la.

— Meu filho? Como sabe que era meu filho?

— Kikyo tinha mais de um amante? — Inuyasha manteve os olhos fixos no oponente, esperando-o baixar a guarda.

— Não!

— Diga-me, Du Pree. Você tem uma marca de nascença no ombro?

Inuyasha nem teve de esperar pela resposta. O grito de espanto de Kagome revelou o que ele queria saber. Estivera certo o tempo todo. O bebê não era um Falcon. Fora marcado pelo pai, que se encontrava diante dele naquele momento.

— Não teria sido mais fácil vocês simplesmente admitirem o que estava acontecendo, em vez de traírem os votos que Kikyo assumira? — perguntou Inuyasha, diante do silêncio de Kouga.

— E se tivéssemos feito isso? — Du Pree tremia. Inuyasha sabia que sua chance estava próxima.

— Eu a teria liberado.

Não sabia se aquilo era verdade ou não, e não se importava. Mas esperava que a resposta convencesse Du Pree.

— Não.

Inuyasha avançou, pressionando a ponta da espada no pescoço de Kouga. Com a outra mão, afastou Kagome das garras inimigas, colocando-a atrás de si.

Kouga empunhou a própria espada de qualquer jeito. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e seu rosto, pálido.

— Tudo o que fiz foi por nada... — sussurrou, aturdido.

Inuyasha empurrou Du Pree facilmente para a porta. Por mais que quisesse matá-lo por ter tentado matar Kagome, não podia arriscar-se. O rei Bankotsu cuidaria do traidor.

Du Pree parou e ergueu a própria arma, segurando-a com as duas mãos.

— Eu não me tornarei um prisioneiro. Prefiro a morte!

Inuyasha o desarmou.

— Por mais que você mereça, não vou matá-lo.

Kouga o encarou, desiludido e derrotado. Antes que Inuyasha conseguisse detê-lo, correu para o muro, lançou um último olhar para Kagome e precipitou-se na escuridão.

Ela caiu de joelhos e gritou, com as mãos cobrindo a boca:

— Não!

Kagome despertou do pesadelo, apavorada. Em desespero, olhou em volta até se dar conta de que estava no próprio quarto, em Taniere.

Inuyasha a abraçou forte e a embalou até fazê-la sentir-se segura.

— Kagome, acabou querida.

Ela respirou funda, soluçando.

— Inuyasha... faça amor comigo.

Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos e beijou-a. As carícias aqueceram-na quase no mesmo instante, afastando o medo e a dor.

Falcon interrompeu o beijo e afastou o rosto dela por um momento.

— Kagome, eu... Você será capaz de perdoar o tolo com quem se casou?

— Perdoá-lo? Pelo quê?

Ele afastou-se e olhou-a com intensidade.

— Prometi protegê-la e fracassei.

— Não foi sua culpa. Ninguém poderia ter impedido o que aconteceu, Inuyasha. Kouga, por suas próprias razões egoístas, perdeu seu verdadeiro amor, e acho que também sua alma e sua sanidade. Você não teria como impedi-lo de procurar vingança.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. É algo que nunca saberemos. — Afagou-lhe o rosto, contornando os traços delicados. — Mas fiz outra promessa: sempre cuidar de você.

— Sim. E eu prometi passar o resto da vida ensinando-o a amar.

Ele sorriu.

— Você completou sua missão. Sempre serei grato à Leoa de Taniere por ter capturado o Falcão Endiabrado. — Inuyasha beijou-a de leve nos lábios — Você rompeu as correntes que prendiam meu coração e envolveu-o com sua seda. Serei seu eterno prisioneiro. Você, meu amor, é o ar que eu respiro. É minha alma e meu coração. E tudo o que desejo é amá-la para sempre.

Kagome viu a verdade das palavras dele refletidas no brilho dourado de suas íris e sentiu-a em seu toque.

A felicidade, enfim. O passado estava enterrado, e só havia o futuro diante deles. Exultante, ela enlaçou o pescoço de seu amado e deixou as lágrimas caírem, livres.

— E você, meu Falcão Endiabrado, é a minha vida.

**FIM.**

* * *

><p>Gente acabo ): Ah eu estou muito triste por ter acabado, me apeguei a vocês, me apeguei a história. Mais a sensação de dever cumprido é ótima, descobrimos quem foi o que causou tudo,vimos a kag amar o inu, e ver que ele era o certo, vimos a kag ensinar o inu a amar. Amei cada parte dessa história, e espero que vocês também tenham gostado tanto quanto eu. Enfim gente, eu ainda não sei a próxima história que eu vou postar, estou pensando em postar da<strong> familia falcon<strong> de novo, mais agora com os personagens **Sesshomaru e Rin. **Oque acham? Me falem por reviews ok? Gente ontem eu postei uma ONESHOT. Leiam ela, é linda demais chama **E para sempre você. **Obrigada em, e não vão sumir. E quem quiser manter contato, no perfil tem meu msn.

**BChibi - **Muito frio né? e nesse cap ele tentando matar a kag, achei mt otário ele, mais o nossa herói lógico que ia salvar, gostou do final? Beijinhos e responda pra mim o que acha da história com os personagens do sesshy e da rin;

**Ruh-chan - **Pois é, já no final, passou tão rápido, parecia ontem que eu tinha começado a postar. E salvou com estilo, gostou da história? Fico feliz que tenha me dado forças pra escrever, nem sei como agradecer, tenho outra história Falcon em andamento, me diz o que acha viu? E leia a oneshot que eu postei, você vai amar, é super fofa, obrigada por tudo linda, bjs;

**Chuva fina - **Você viu né? O Kouga é doente, mais o nosso inu não ia deixar a kag morrer, jamais. Obrigada por ter acompanhado a história, foi muito importante pra mim, me resposta oque acha de outra história falcon viu? Bjs

**Relena-chan - **Viu? O inu é sensato, ele não ia colocar a kag em risco, pelo nervosismo, amei o que ele fez, e o que falou no finalzinho pra ela, enfim aprendeu a amar, linda responda o que acha da nova história falcon viu?

Enfim gente é isso, obrigada a todos que leram a história, mesmo não tendo mandado reviews e mesmo assim leu, eu postei mesmo porque a autora dessa história me fascina, então queria compartilha-la com vocês. E como estou pensando em fazer a continuação, FALCON 2. Eu ainda não vou revelar o nome dela, então paciencia mais um pouquinho viu amores? KKKKKK Então deixem a opinião de vocês sobre a continuação, beijos.


End file.
